


Kamasutra Hearts

by LOLPartyUp



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 3Plus, Ageplay, Anal, Beast - Freeform, Bi, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Minor1, Minor2, Multi, Oral, Other, Parody, Rim, Solo, Toys, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, bond, dp, fist, hj - Freeform, spank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOLPartyUp/pseuds/LOLPartyUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hentai story during KH1 which has Sora travelling to different worlds and having sex with a bunch of females.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sora's Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sexual parody of the Kingdom Hearts series which contains sex, drugs, alcohol, swearing, violence, blood, and gore. The story remains the same as the original games with some alterations to the plot when needed. Most of the characters have also had their personalities altered as well. The idea came from a Kingdom Hearts hentai comic which was partially translated into English.

**Disclaimer:   **This is a sexual parody of the Kingdom Hearts series which contains sex, drugs, alcohol, swearing, violence, blood, and gore. The story remains the same as the original games with some alterations to the plot when needed. Most of the characters have also had their personalities altered as well. The idea came from a Kingdom Hearts hentai comic which was partially translated into English. It’s also inspired by another fanfiction story called Key to the Heart by AndrewJTalon and Captain Sarcasm. Which had Sora going around different worlds and having sex with different female characters. Like Yuffie, Alice, Jane, and Jasmine. The story was sadly abandoned in June 13, 2007. Also yeah like usual another inspiration for this story is Dysfunctional Hearts as well because it’s my favorite KH parody. My main genre is comedy so I’ll mostly focus on that and since I’m not good with action I won’t really do boss battles like in my previous story Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga. Anyways please enjoy…** Everything in this story is owned by Square-Enix and Disney (mostly Disney though including all the original content like Sora, Destiny Islands, Heartless, and ect. What? You thought everything was owned by Square except for the Disney characters? Sorry Reader that is incorrect…) and I claim no ownership for anything in this story. No money/profit is being made for this story either. **

 

  
  
 

 

**Pairings: None…**       

 

 

 

**Episode 0: Sora’s Wet Dream**  
 

Somewhere in an unknown place a boy can be seen falling under water. The boy has spiky brown hair, silver crown necklace, blue eyes, white gloves, red shirt, red shorts, yellow shoes, blue belt, and white and blue jacket.  
  
"I've been having these sexual thoughts lately, like is any of this arousing or not?" The boy said to himself as he was falling.  
  
Seconds later the boy landed on an island. The island was surrounded by water, palm trees, and wooden buildings. The boy then shield his eyes from the sun. He then saw another boy standing in the water. The second boy had silver hair, teal eyes, yellow blue and white shirt, blue pants, black gloves, yellow blue and white shoes, and black wrist bands. The second boy then held out his hand for the first.  
  
“Ugh...too...bright...need...sunglasses...must...talk ...like...this!” The spiky haired boy said.  
  
“Grab my hand if you want to live!” The silver boy said.  
  
The spiky haired boy tried to grab the silver haired boy's hand. Unfortunately he wasn't able to due to the fact that a tidal wave stopped him from doing so. Moments later the sky was dawn and the spiky haired boy finally came up to the surface. Over at the beach a girl with auburn hair, blue eyes, white purple and black shirt, black collar, necklace with a white stone, lavender shorts, purple belt, yellow wristband, yellow and black armbands, and yellow black white purple and lavender shoes can be seen waving at the boy. The spiky haired boy then walked over to where the girl was.  
  
“Are my boobs too small?” The girl asked the spiky haired boy while squeezing her b cup breasts.  
  
“What?” The boy asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
“Sometimes I think they’re too small.”  
  
The girl and spiky haired boy then look up to the sky. What they saw appears to be the boy falling in the sky. The boy then falls backwards and ends up falling in the sky.  
  
“I regret nothing!” The boy said while falling.  
  
The spiky haired boy can then be seen falling underwater again. He soon ends up landing on the ground. Suddenly a bunch of birds fly off from the ground. A portrait can be seen underneath the boy's feet. The portrait is a picture of a woman with black hair, red lips, blue top, and a long yellow skirt.  
  
"So much fucking to do, so little time to get laid...Take your time spanking the monkey. Don't be afraid to whack it. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" A mysterious voice asked the boy.  
  
“Ugh...my body hurts...I think I broke something! Is there a hospital in this fucked up looking place? I didn’t go to HealthCare dot Gov by the way...” The boy asked after standing up off the ground.  
  
The boy steps forward. Then, trapezoid stones with a dildo bat, a condom shield, and a vibrator staff appeared.  
  
“Oh sweet weapons! Dibs on the bat.”  
  
Suddenly the girl from earlier materialized in front of the boy…  
  
"If you give yourself an erection...you will be given true strength. Choose well." The mysterious voice told the spiky haired boy.  
  
“Kai...Kai...Kairi...is that you?” The boy said while rubbing his eyes.  
  
“Sora I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.” Kairi said while smiling at the boy.  
  
“But how did you get here? Where are we?” Sora said confused while looking around his surroundings.  
  
“That’s not important right now. What matters right now is that you need to properly arm yourself.” Kairi said while pointing at the three weapons.  
  
“Arm myself? For what?”  
  
“To protect me of course silly. You may not realise it Sora but there are dark forces at work as we speak. They wish nothing but harm towards me Sora. You won’t let them hurt me...will you?” Kairi asked Sora with a sad look on her face.  
  
“What? Of course not! Don’t worry Kairi I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you no matter what!” Sora said with a serious look on his face.  
  
“I knew I could count on you. Now choose a weapon you Spiky Haired Weasel.”  
  
After thinking it over for awhile Sora then picks the bat.  
  
"The power of the pimp. Invincible sex drive. A dildo of terrible destruction. Is this the sexual power you seek?" The mysterious voice asks Sora.  
  
“Hells yeah! Ain’t nobody gonna touch Kairi now.”  
  
"Your path is set." The mysterious voice told the spiky haired kid. "Now, what will you give up in exchange?"  
  
Sora chooses the condom shield.  
  
"The power of the Trojan. Protection to protect lovers. A shield to repel STD’s. You give up this power?"  
  
“Yeah man! Who needs a shield when you have a badass bat anyways?”  
  
"You've chosen the power of the pimp. You've given up the power of the Trojan. Is this the form you choose?"  
  
“You bet your virginity it is!”  
  
The trapezoid stones disappeared. The floor shatters seconds after Kairi vanished in front of Sora’s eyes and Sora falls down. Sora then lands on the circular floor with a portrait of a blonde woman wearing a white dress. A giant dildo bat appeared in Sora’s hands.  
  
“Kairi? Kairi? Kairi! Damn...where did she go?!”  
  
"You gained the power to fight."  
  
Sora tried out the attack with the dildo.  
  
“Never thought I’d ever use a dildo as a weapon.”  
  
"All right! You've got it playa. Use this power to protect yourself and others from the darkness and STD’s."  
  
Suddenly the silver haired boy from earlier appeared in front of Sora…  
  
“Riku? Is that you?”  
  
“Of course. Who else do you know is this damn good looking?” Riku said with a smirk on his face.  
  
“Riku have you seen Kairi? She was here a few minutes ago.”  
  
“Don’t worry about her she’ll be fine. You need to worry about yourself right now Sora!”  
  
“What? What do you mean?”  
  
“Listen Sora there are dark forces plotting against the universe as we speak. You can’t let them succeed in their goals. You must defeat them no matter what!”  
  
“Don’t worry Riku with you at my side there’s nobody who can beat us!”  
  
“Heh you were always the optimistic one.”  
  
Suddenly black shadows with glowing yellow eyes and antennas appeared.  
  
"There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your groin throbbing and hard."  
  
Sora ran towards one of the shadows and jumped in the air. He then brought the dildo bat down on the shadow pogo stick style. The shadow then disappeared. One of the shadows sneaks up on the boy and kicks him in the back. Causing Sora to fall on his face. When he got up you could see fire in his eyes. He then ran full speed towards the shadow and kicked him in the air. He then disappeared and reappeared behind the yellow-eyed creature and sliced him in half. After landing on the ground Sora spotted one more shadow he decided to lunge at the shadow. The dildo bat sliced the shadow in half.  
  
"Behind you...rapist!" The mysterious voice warns Sora.  
  
A shadow managed to flatten itself on the ground and tried to sneak up on Sora. Sora then turned around and stabbed his dildo bat right through the shadow’s stomach. The dark creature then disappeared.  
  
After defeating all the shadows Riku then vanishes and a dark void appears. Sora ends up getting sucked into it. Sora then ends up in a multicolored portrait. A door appears and Sora walks up to it.  
  
“Damn...this door is harder to get into then Kairi’s pussy!” Sora said after trying to open the door.  
  
Sora saw a treasure chest and opens it. Then a large crate appeared. Sora pushes and smashes it. Then a barrel appeared and Sora smashed that as well. The door then opens and lights are coming out of it as Sora enters the door. In an island three figures are waiting. The first is a girl with brown hair, yellow dress with suspenders, and sandals. The second figure is a boy with brown hair, yellow and white shirt, and yellow shoes. The third figure is a boy with red hair, yellow shirt, blue bandanna, and orange pants.  
  
"Hold on playa. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself." The mysterious voice tells Sora.  
  
Sora talks to the brown haired boy…  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
“Getting raped.”  
  
"Gettin' raped? Is that really so scary?"  
  
“You damn right it is!” Sora said while shuddering.  
  
Sora then talks to the red haired boy…  
  
"What do you want outta life homie?"  
  
“To finally lose my virginity.”  
  
“To lose your virginity...huh?”  
  
“That’s correct.”  
  
Sora finally talks to the brunette girl…  
  
"What's most important to you?"  
  
“Taking Kairi’s virginity.”  
  
“Is taking Kairi’s virginity such a big deal?”  
  
“It is to me!”  
  
"You're afraid of getting raped. You want to lose your virginity. You want to take Kairi’s virginity. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be an orgasmic one." The mysterious voice tells Sora.  
  
“Sounds good to me.”  
  
"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."  
  
Sora then appeared in a circular floor with a portrait of a blonde woman in a purple dress holding a rose. Sora approaches a light and group of shadows appears. Sora manages to defeat them all. After that Sora walks towards a light to reveal stairs to the next area. Sora then arrives to a portrait of a woman with brown hair and a yellow dress. Kairi then reappears in front of Sora…  
  
"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."  
  
Suddenly Sora's shadow rises off the floor and turns into a giant shadow and grabs Kairi…  
  
“Sora help me!”  
  
“Kairi...hold on I’m coming!”  
  
"But don't be afraid. And don't forget..." The mysterious voice starts to say.  
  
Sora took out his dildo bat and ran towards the shadow known as Darkside with fire in his eyes. Darkside punches the ground nearly missing Sora. Seconds later a dark void appears underneath Darkside’s hand.  
  
Suddenly more shadows appeared and Sora just sliced through all of them like butter. He then focused on Darkside and ran towards him. He raised his dildo bat and then sliced his arm with it. Seconds later black liquid started gushing out of Darkside’s arm. He then roared in anger before swatting Sora with his other hand across the portrait.  
  
When Sora got up scrape marks and blood could be seen on his body. He ignored them and ran back towards Darkside who was conjuring up more shadows. Sora easily smote the shadows before attacking Darkside. He lunged his bat at Darkside slicing off one of his legs, which caused more black liquid to flow. This forced Darkside to hold himself up with both hands on the ground.  
  
Darkside then shot homing lasers from his heart shaped stomach. Sora stood his ground and deflected the lasers back at Darkside hitting him everywhere on his body. Sora then disappeared and reappeared behind Darkside in midair and brought down his bat on his back. This made a giant cut on Darkside’s back causing more blood to gush everywhere. Darkside then smashed Sora into the ground while conjuring up more shadows.  
  
The shadows started to attack Sora by biting and scratching him to death. Sora just sliced and diced through the shadows with ease. He then got up and drank a health potion that he found earlier. He then started to attack Darkside’s hand by hacking and slashing it with his dildo bat. Darkside just roared and pulled his hand back from the ground.  
  
Sora took this opportunity to run up Darkside’s arm and slice his face with his dildo bat. Which left a giant cut on Darkside’s face and caused blood to ooze out everywhere. Getting fed up with Sora Darkside summoned more shadows while bombarding the whole place with lasers from his chest. Sora easily defeated the shadows while deflecting the lasers back at Darkside. Sora then pinned down Darkside’s hand to the ground with his dildo bat.  
  
He then ran up his arm and summoned his dildo bat. He then jumped in the air and brought down his bat down on Darkside’s face before landing on the ground. This caused an x mark to be seen on Darkside’s face. At this point Sora ran towards Darkside and threw his dildo bat at his head. It then landed right in-between Darkside’s eyes.  
  
After the fight, a black circle appears under Sora.  
  
"But don't be afraid. You hold the sexiest weapon of all."  
  
Moments later Sora can be seen being engulfed by the void along with Kairi.  
  
"So don't forget playa. You are the one who will open the door." The mysterious voice said before being heard for the last time.  
  
“Sora...please...don’t...ever...let...go!” Kairi said while holding Sora’s hand.  
  
“Kairi...I...won’t...I...promise!” Sora said before both teenagers were separated by the darkness.      

 

**To Be Continued…**  
     

 

**Next Time Episode 1: Destiny Islands**  
  
---  
  
 


	2. R.I.P. Virginity

**Disclaimer:   **This is a sexual parody of the Kingdom Hearts series which contains sex, drugs, alcohol, swearing, violence, blood, and gore. The story remains the same as the original games with some alterations to the plot when needed. Most of the characters have also had their personalities altered as well. The idea came from a Kingdom Hearts hentai comic which was partially translated into English. It’s also inspired by another fanfiction story called Key to the Heart by AndrewJTalon and Captain Sarcasm. Which had Sora going around different worlds and having sex with different female characters. Like Yuffie, Alice, Jane, and Jasmine. The story was sadly abandoned in June 13, 2007. Also yeah like usual another inspiration for this story is Dysfunctional Hearts as well because it’s my favorite KH parody. My main genre is comedy so I’ll mostly focus on that and since I’m not good with action I won’t really do boss battles like in my previous story Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga. Anyways please enjoy…** Everything in this story is owned by Square-Enix and Disney (mostly Disney though including all the original content like Sora, Destiny Islands, Heartless, and ect. What? You thought everything was owned by Square except for the Disney characters? Sorry Reader that is incorrect…) and I claim no ownership for anything in this story. No money/profit is being made for this story either.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pairings: Sora x Kairi **  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**Episode 1: R.I.P. Virginity**  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
Back over on the island Sora can be seen lying down on the sand. The ocean rising up near the head of the beach every few minutes. The young teen then slowly opened his eyes and started to wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn that was one hell of a party...I think I got a hangover.” Sora said half asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kairi can be seen standing over Sora as he was waking up. This startled boy upon seeing the girl...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Holy shit!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl just stands there and giggles upon seeing the boy's reaction.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t sneak up on me like that you crazy biatch!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora you lazy slacker I had a feeling you’d be napping down here. You were having a wet dream about me...weren’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not that lazy Kai! And I wouldn’t call it a wet dream...more like a nightmare. I was trying to save you from this giant black thing! I was drowning and suffocating in what looked like pubic hair...OW!” Sora told Kairi before she whacked him upside the head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora that’s not a wet dream. Please Sora if you’re gonna dream about me from now on at least have it be sexy. But I’ll at least give you points for trying to save me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Man what was that place? It was pretty fucked up…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sure it was Sora.” Kairi said with sarcasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Kairi you never did tell me what you’re looking for in a man.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Pppfffttt...that’s easy Sora. A huge thick cock with big hairy balls.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s all?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah pretty much.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What about personality?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you Sora a girl or a homosexual? Nobody cares about personality nowadays.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? No of course I’m neither of those things!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Besides I want my first guy to be well equipped...if you know what I mean.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well if you’re looking for something to ride I can help you with that baby.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well then what are we waiting for? Whip it out already stud.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Riku then appeared seconds later. He can be seen carrying a log in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well hello there ladies...Riku has arrived!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Riku then threw the log he was carrying to Sora. Sora tried to catch it but it was too heavy. It then brought him down on the ground seconds later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ouchies...medic!” Sora said on the ground with the log on top of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ooh you’re developing quite nicely there...you’ve got some really nice titties. Also Kairi don’t bother with Sora he wouldn’t know what to do with a woman even if she raped him. What you need is a real man who also knows what he’s doing in the sack...like me. Not to mention Sora has a tiny ass winky anyways.” Riku said while groping Kairi’s b cup tits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Riku I told you if you’re gonna feel me up then it’s gonna cost you! But thanks for noticing my killer body...I still think my boobs are too small though. Be honest though...do you like what you see?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oops sorry I forgot...consider that a freebie. And are you kidding me? Of course I like you’re banging body! Don’t worry you’re breasts are the perfect size.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey no fair I called dibs on Kairi’s body first! Also Riku I do not have a winky!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now boys there’s no need to fight there’s plenty of me to go around. You can always share me if you want...double penetration does sound interesting.” Kairi told Sora and Riku.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“NO!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright fine how about this then. We can race instead? Winner gets to have their way with me anyway they want.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wuh?” The boys said confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ready...set...go!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora and Riku quickly get up and race each other around the island. With Kairi running behind the two boys enjoying themselves. Unknown to the three a great evil lurks in the shadows...waiting to wreak chaos everywhere. Sora and Kairi can be seen standing near the door of one of the wooden constructed buildings. A wooden bridge that connects to a smaller piece of land can be seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Welp since I won the race that means I get to fuck myself with my favorite vibrator tonight! Anyways can you get the rest of the supplies? Sora are you listening to a word I'm saying to you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Huh? Oh...right yeah I heard you! Can I watch you use the vibrator?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well at least you weren't drooling this time. Alright here's what we need: Two logs. One cloth. One rope. Make sure to bring it back to me. If you need any help at all don't hesitate to ask. I'm counting on you Sora! And if you’re good I might let you watch me fuck myself.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry I won’t let you down.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora runs along the beach and manages to find the two logs he needs. They can be seen just lying on the sand...conveniently placed there. Sora then picked up the logs and stored them...wherever that may be at.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright two logs...check!” Sora said after pulling a piece of paper out while checking the item off with a pencil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora ran over to one of the nearby buildings and managed to locate a piece of cloth. Which was just hanging on a nearby wall in plain sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then ran towards another wooden building while climbing a set of ladders. He hopped off a few more buildings before reaching one that had a coil of rope nearby. The brown haired boy from Sora’s dream named Tidus can be seen hitting the thin air with a stick...for some odd and unknown reason.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Sora!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Tidus...bye Tidus!” Sora told the Final Fantasy character before leaving with the rope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um OK...see ya Sora...I guess...well that was a bit odd. Now I'm going to go back to hitting the air with my stick. Take that air...die already!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright that's all the items I needed to find! Now I need to give them to Kairi!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then ran over to where Kairi is and gave her the items he found.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks for the items Sora! I also found something today as well. Here you go you can have it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kairi then gave Sora a bottle filled with green liquid known as a Hi-Potion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright some lube!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not lube Sora you dumbass...it’s a health potion!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh right...I knew that!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Getting tired? Wanna call it a day?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah let’s get the hell out of here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yea it's getting dark anyways. Will finish this tomorrow.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on during the sunset when the sky has turned mostly orange. Sora and Kairi can be seen sitting on a horizontally bent palm tree. Riku can be seen leaning against the palm tree with his arms crossed on his chest. Sora is the first to speak...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You guys hear what they say about guys with really big feet?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Please that’s just an urban legend. Everyone knows that people with big feet have really small dicks.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How do you know that for certain Riku?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Easy I know everything there is to know about sex.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Admit it Riku you’re just jealous because you have a really small winky...aren’t you?” Kairi said while giggling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That has nothing to do with it plus you’ve never seen it before. I just think there’s more to life...other worlds, things to do, and of course people to fuck. Besides Sora’s mom wasn’t complaining about the size last night that’s for damn sure. She likes it rough...isn’t that right Sora?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re high off your ass.” Sora told Riku while lying down on the palm tree branch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Perhaps...I’ve been puffing the magic dragon a whole lot recently. Ya know to clear my head and take my mind off things. But then again you wouldn’t know anything about that...would you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Been playing with the old joystick while looking at porn lately?” Kairi asked Riku.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“All thanks to you if you hadn’t come here I probably would have become a homosexual and tried to have sex with Sora. Thank you Kairi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey no problem. Besides what are friends for anyways?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well guys it's getting late we should get out of here before it gets too dark. I just hope I'm not having meatloaf again for the fourth time this week!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moments later Sora can be seen heading back to the rafts. During the walk on the bridge that connects to the piece of land with the palm tree...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yo Sora catch!” Riku yelled at the spiky haired teen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wuh?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Riku tossed a yellow star shaped object to Sora who caught it in midair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Here you go you horny bastard.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What...a paopu fruit?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It's an old wives tale but...if two people share one, their genetials become intertwined. They'll remain combined until they reach their peak of orgasm. I don't know about you but I've never seen such fairytales come true. But I know you really wanna try it...you horny devil you!” Riku told Sora punching him in the shoulder lightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? Hey don't be ridiculous...that's just insane!” Sora said while turning bright red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Riku just laughs and Sora throws the paopu fruit over his shoulder. The two boys try to catch up to Kairi while running into the horizon. Sora grabs Kairi’s arm and stops her from untying her raft. At this point Riku has already started rowing back home in his own raft. Kairi confused looks back at Sora with a puzzled look on her face…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora. What’s wrong? It’s getting late and we have to head home soon. We need to finish the raft tomorrow.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kairi I’ve been thinking…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah? Go on…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How about we stay here tonight...you know just the two of us. What do you say?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? Here? By ourselves? Sora where the hell are we gonna sleep at?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Easy in the cave you, me, and Riku hangout at.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora that’s not very comfortable.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It is if I hold you in my arms.” Sora said while wrapping his arms around Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright Sora what is this about? You’ve never acted like this before. What’s gotten into you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? Nothing I just want to spend some quality with you that’s all. We rarely get to spend time alone with each other. Don’t get me wrong I really like hanging out with Riku. It’s just that I like to hangout with you alone sometimes as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I still think you’re up to something Spiky...but I won’t lie Sora you are my favorite out of you two. Don’t tell Riku that though he’d be crushed and he’s still my friend.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry it’s our secret.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now tell me what you’re up to.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t lie to me Sora I know when you’re up to something! What is it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um well...I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately. Your auburn hair, your soft smooth skin, your ocean blue eyes, your soft luscious lips, your cute little breasts, and your sweet little ass.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora…” Kairi said while blushing deep red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not gonna lie I really want to be inside you and I’ve been thinking about it a lot since earlier today.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You want to fuck me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“To put it bluntly? Yes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well do you have any condoms? I’m not on the pill just to let you know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um let me see...oh yeah here’s one. Riku gave me one the other day as a joke. Guess it wasn’t a joke after all.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Truthfully I’ve always wanted you to be my first Sora ever since we first met.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry baby I’m gonna pound you into a sexual nirvana.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...those are some mighty big words. But can you back them up?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn right I can!” Sora said before picking Kairi up off the ground in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then carries Kairi into the cave where they usually hang out and draw on the walls…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora are you sure about this?” Kairi asked Sora after the two settled down against one of the cave walls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course. Having second thoughts?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No...just a little nervous is all. But I’m anxious at the same time. I’ve never done this before.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Neither have I but Riku says it’s pretty fun.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who has Riku slept with?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Probably random girls from the main island.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright Sora show it to me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wuh?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know what I’m talking about don’t play dumb.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh right...oops got distracted.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What could have distracted you in here?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um...you?” Sora said while turning dark red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora you sweet talker flattery will get you everywhere with me. Alright handsome whip it out I wanna see it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um tell you what how about you whip it? You know so it’ll be more exciting that way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright. Wait where is the zipper for your shorts? Is your clothes a one piece suit?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um yeah it is...it also has a bunch of pockets, zippers, and belts for some reason as well. One of these days I’m gonna buy myself normal clothes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright here goes nothing.” Kairi said before slowly unzipping Sora’s one piece red jumpsuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kairi slowly and nervously pulled the zipper of Sora’s red jumpsuit all the way down. Sora’s erected cock then stood straight up from his boxers. Precum could be seen dripping at the end of his rock hard penis. Kairi hesitantly wiped the precum off of Sora’s purple cock head. She then slowly and seductively put her finger in her mouth slowly sucking the precum off her finger. Sora still hard and throbbing got even harder while watching Kairi taste his precum.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...Sora you taste so good. Have you been this hard for me all day?” Kairi asked Sora while giggling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Like you wouldn’t believe...too bad it’s really uncomfortable in this jumpsuit though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm...maybe I can help with that?” Kairi said before grabbing Sora’s dick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Kairi that feels good. Your hands are so soft.” Sora said in pure bliss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora you’re so thick...um so how big are you?” Kairi asked while turning red and trying not to make eye contact with Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um...5 inches long and 5.5 inches thick.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm...that’s not too bad. Smaller than what I expected but at least you’re pretty thick.” Kairi said while smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? But you’ve never had sex before how could you expect anything? What were you expecting?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well I was kind of hoping you would be at least 10 inches.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“10 inches?! Shit I don’t even think Riku is 10 inches...you had your expectations way too high there Kai.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah you’re right Sora I’m just really used to masturbating to porn with really big cocks in them. It doesn’t matter though as long as you know how to use it stud.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“But didn’t you say you were looking for a guy with a big cock and big hairy balls earlier today?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora I wasn’t being serious I was just messing with you Spiky. Of course I want more than just a guy with a big dick. Sex will only get you so far in a relationship after all. Speaking of balls though…” Kairi said before pulling Sora’s big hairy balls out of his jumpsuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh hey watch it I’m really sensitive there...mmm.” Sora said while groaning in pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah? You like it when I massage you there?” Kairi asked Sora while massaging his balls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah. So you ready?” Sora asked Kairi while smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah...I think so...still a little nervous though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry Kairi I’ll be gentle and we can stop anytime you want to.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Promise?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I promise.” Sora said while locking pinkies with Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don’t have lube do you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um no except for that bottle of green liquid you gave me earlier.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ugh...Sora I told you already that was a health potion not lube. You drink it when you’re low on health points.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh...right. Well you could suck me...if you want.” Sora said while blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well I’m not taking you dry that’s for damn sure. Especially since you’re pretty thick. I did that once before with my vibrator...I’m not doing it again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do you know how to give a blowjob?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Duh I’ve seen porn and I’ve practiced on my sex toys.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You sucked on plastic? That can’t taste good.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No but it helped with my oral skills...besides I just pretended it was you.” Kairi said while blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh you little minx you.” Sora said while smiling at Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright here goes nothing.” Kairi said while holding Sora’s shaft in her hand before lightly licking the purple tip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...oh yeah Kairi that’s the spot!” Sora moaned in pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You like that you Spiky Haired Weasel?” Kairi asked Sora while licking around his cock head like a sucker.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah you’re so good at this...damn I’m gonna explode.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No way Sora don’t you dare cum yet...I want you to cum inside my pussy not my mouth!” Kairi said before putting Sora’s cock head in her mouth and lightly sucking on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll try my best to hold it in but you’re making it extremely difficult.” Sora said while trying not to cum prematurely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re not cumming till I do...we're going to do it together. I don’t want my first time to be with a guy who cums prematurely. Especially since you’re my childhood friend and crush.” Kairi said before taking Sora’s whole dick in her mouth. Attempting to deepthroat the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aaahhh...whoa careful Kairi don’t hurt yourself!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry Sora I’m fine I know what I’m doing. Just let me know if I’m doing a good job or not.” Kairi said before bobbing her head up and down on Sora’s cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man are you kidding me? You’re the best at this! If nothing else at least you’re really good at giving head.” Sora said while Kairi continued to suck him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora now you’re just trying to make me wetter than I already am...if I didn’t want you badly before I do now.” Kairi said while stroking up and down Sora’s shaft before lightly licking his balls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man you have no idea how much I’ve wanted this…” Sora said while panting and moaning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think I have a pretty good idea Spiky...if you’re erection is anything to go by that is.” Kairi said while giggling before sucking on Sora’s balls while still stroking him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t help it that you make me feel this way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright I think I’ve gotten your dick wet enough and it’s still rock hard. Hopefully I didn’t get it too wet and messy.” Kairi said while still stroking Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You did a great job Kai I doubt anyone else could suck me as good as you did. I love the feel of your lips wrapped around my flesh rocket.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora you’re such an ass kisser...but I’d rather you kiss my ass than anyone else’s. And I love the feel of your flesh rocket going in and out of my mouth.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well if you want I could kiss your ass for you…” Sora said while rubbing up and down Kairi’s ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t tempt me Spiky. Now how about you put on that condom instead? I want to ride you like a triple crown jockey you little stud muffin.” Kairi said while tracing Sora’s exposed chest with her finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh you’re such a naughty little girl. You want to put it on me instead you sexy little minx?” Sora asked Kairi while still rubbing her ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...I thought you’d never ask. What kind of condom is it anyways? Just a normal one? Or what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s ribbed with a bunch of studs on it.” Sora said before giving Kairi the unopened purple condom that Riku gave him the other day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh that sounds like fun...will have to thank Riku for it tomorrow.” Kairi said while ruffling Sora’s hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I doubt Riku wants to hear that we had sex together.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora I doubt he would care. I’m sure he was just messing with you earlier today. He knows we both have a crush on each other.” Kairi said before opening the condom and putting it on Sora’s rock hard penis. Sora was pretty thick though so the condom only covered half of his manhood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright so here we are...will finally lose our virginities. Sure you wanna do this Kairi? I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later on.” Sora asked Kairi in a sincere tone of voice while rubbing her left shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I’m sure Sora there’s no one else I’d rather do this with than you anyways. But truthfully I am a little nervous and scared also. But I know it’ll be fun once I get used to it but first I have to get through all the pain. I’m just glad my first time is with you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Pain?” Sora asked confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah it hurts girls the first time we have sex especially since we end up having something put inside us. Weren’t you paying attention in sex ed class?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not really I was too busy cracking jokes with Riku and making crude drawings. While sometimes getting a hardon during class…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh you boys I swear...you’re both lucky that I don’t have the same sex ed class as you two. Because if I did I’d make you two pay attention.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“If it makes you feel better my hardons usually came from thinking about you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora you get a hardon just from looking at me...I know this because I’m guilty of looking at your package most of the time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well how about you give my package a test drive baby?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck yes!” Kairi said before she started to strip her clothes off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kairi then took her white tanktop off to reveal a purple bra covering her b cup breasts. She then took her belt off and slid her purple skirt off her hips. The young girl only had a bra, purple g-string, and her shoes on clothing wise left. She then sat down in front of Sora and smiled at the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well what do you think?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I figured your boobs would be smaller for some reason.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why would you think they would be smaller? They’re a high b cup...hell they’re one cup away from being a c cup.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because they look smaller with your shirt on.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well it’s not like I have huge tits like the big boobied porn stars with fake boobs that you whack your meat to everyday! Besides my boobs may be small but it’s not like I’m as flat chested as a ten year old boy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry Kairi I love the size of your beautiful breasts.” Sora said while massaging one of Kairi’s tits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...wanna see them handsome?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kairi then untied her bra releasing her beautiful jiggly breasts...or as jiggly as they could be since they were a b cup. Nonetheless Sora was still amazed by the sight of them. The cold night air made Kairi’s cute pink nipples hard and erect. That and the sight of seeing Sora’s erected cock as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn Kairi...you’re hard.” Sora said while squeezing one of Kairi’s nipples.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What can I say you really turn me on...heh if my boobs were big enough I’d Jack you off with them.” Kairi said while giggling and moaning as Sora touched her sensitive tits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh I’m sure we could find a way to still do that…” Sora said with a smirk while groping Kairi’s boobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...how about we focus on me riding you instead Spiky?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You still have your panties on.” Sora said while messing with Kairi’s g-string.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is this better?” Kairi said after standing up and sliding her g-string off of her petite body. Her pussy was then exposed to Sora which was completely shaven and dripping wet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh looks like I’m not the only one who is wet.” Sora said before using his finger to wipe Kairi’s precum off of her vagina and sticking it in his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Sora.” Kairi moaned after feeling his finger touch her sweet spot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...you taste like honey.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Just take me already you Spiky Haired Stud!” Kairi said before bending down over Sora’s still hard cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kairi then slowly lowered herself on to Sora’s condom covered dick inch by inch. She then wrapped her arms and legs around the boy as she lowered herself onto him as much as possible. As Kairi lowered herself onto Sora’s shaft a surge of pain ran through her whole body. Tears started to form in her eyes before streaming down her cheeks. Sora popped the young girl’s cherry and his condom covered dick ended up being covered in blood. Trying to get used to the pain Kairi slowly bounced up and down on Sora’s dick. The young girl moaning and grunting in pain pressed her body against Sora’s while breathing on his neck. Sora concerned for his female companion rubbed her back and kissed her neck gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You alright Kai?” Sora asked Kairi while pounding between her legs slowly and gently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I think I’m starting to get used to you now...the pain is starting to slowly subside. You’re a lot thicker than I expected.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let me know if you wanna stop.” Sora said before putting one of Kairi’s nipples in his mouth and sucking on her boobs.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh God...Sora please don’t stop!” Kairi said as the pain soon became pleasure between her legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Kairi you’re so fucking tight! I didn’t think you were gonna be this tight…” Sora said while ramming his dick in and out of Kairi’s tight little pussy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah pound me harder you Spiky Haired bastard! Fuck you’re so thick…” Kairi said while bouncing faster on Sora’s cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh God you’re so wet Kairi!” Sora said while pounding Kairi and slapping her ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh...yeah slap my ass Spiky...mmmm! Fuck me harder…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah baby you like it when I slap your sexy little ass?” Sora said while slapping Kairi’s ass harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah you’re making me so wet Sora!” Kairi said before kissing Sora’s neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I’m gonna stretch your little puss!” Sora said while pounding Kairi harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OH...MY...GOD!” Kairi yelled in pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Kairi...I’m...gonna...cum!” Sora said while squeezing Kairi’s tits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“N...N...N...No don’t cum yet Sora...just hold it in a little bit longer. I’m almost there...I promise! Please don’t cum yet…” Kairi pleaded with Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OK I’ll cum with you...I promise.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Push harder I’m almost there...I can feel it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OK just hang in there Kai.” Sora said before pushing his cock as far into Kairi as he could hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OH...FUCK...SORA...I’M...CUMMING!” Kairi said before squirting on Sora’s dick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...KAIRI...FUCK!” Sora yelled before cumming inside Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two then passed out in each other’s arms after using all their energy to fuck each other’s brains out. Eventually Sora and Kairi woke up in the middle of the night still in each other’s arms. Kairi feeling cold due to not having any clothes on tried to warm up from Sora’s body heat. Sora noticing this wrapped his arms around the girl and holding her close and tight to his chest. At this point Sora has disposed of the used condom and is no longer inside Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You OK Kairi?” Sora asked Kairi while kissing her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I’m fine...just a little cold.” Kairi said while shivering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Here you go. Is this better?” Sora asked the girl after giving her his hooded zipup jacket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...yeah much better. Thanks Sora…” Kairi said while cuddling with Sora naked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So how was it? Did I perform OK?” Sora asked Kairi while rubbing her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah you were great. Too bad I couldn’t feel you explode in between my legs though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah but we don’t need you to end up pregnant Kai.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know that Porcupine. Hopefully I can start the pill soon so we don’t have to use condoms anymore.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You wanna do it again?” Sora asked confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I thought it was just a one time thing. Didn’t think you’d wanna do it again...at least with me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora I felt like we really connected and there’s no one else I can imagine myself having sex with except you. I really want you inside me again!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry Kairi I’m here whenever you need me...I promise.” Sora said while hugging Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks Sora...that means a lot to me. We should probably get some sleep though. We have a big day tomorrow.” Kairi said while yawning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah let’s hope nobody catches us together though...or will never hear the end of it.” Sora said while yawning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good night Sora.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good night Kairi.” Sora said before kissing Kairi on the head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile over at another world a white and blue castle can be seen. Inside the castle a bipedal duck with white feathers, purple mage’s hat, and blue zip up jacket could be seen walking around. The duck named Donald then arrives to a giant ass purple door before knocking on it. A small door then opens and the duck enters in a giant room with a red carpet and a golden throne.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good morning, Your Majesty. That was one hell of a party last night...wasn’t it? Man those college girls we hooked up with were so hot. And they drank almost as much as Goofy. So how about we do it again tonight? I know a really good place where the alcohol flows like rivers and the girls have the most banging bodies. So what do you say...WHAT?!” Donald said before noticing that the throne was empty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly an orange dog with a white envelope in his mouth appears out from behind the throne. This is Pluto the King’s pet dog. Donald notices the letter and takes it from Pluto’s mouth. He then starts to read the letter. Donald then freaks out and runs out of the room. He then runs through the courtyard where a bipedal dog wearing an orange, purple, and black suit, metal shoes, and a knight’s helmet on his head can be seen sleeping.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You need to wake up bitch you’ve been sleeping all day!” Donald yelled at the bipedal dog.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goofy just ignores Donald and keeps snoring…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I said wake up damn it!” Donald yelled before summoning a Thunder spell on Goofy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn it what the hell is wrong with you?! You pantless duck…” Goofy said after waking up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t find the King anywhere!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Really?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes pencil dick!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Pencil dick?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“This is serious damn it...now pay attention you fuck tard!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Look Donald biatches.” Goofy told Donald.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wuh?” Donald said confused before turning around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald then noticed two figures standing a few feet away behind him. The first figure is a female bipedal mouse with a pink and red dress on. The second figure is a female bipedal duck wearing a purple dress. Donald just stands there and laughs sheepishly…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eh heh heh heh heh heh…”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**To Be Continued…**  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**Next Time Episode 2: Destiny Islands**


	3. Sex On The Beach

**Disclaimer:   **This is a sexual parody of the Kingdom Hearts series which contains sex, drugs, alcohol, swearing, violence, blood, and gore. The story remains the same as the original games with some alterations to the plot when needed. Most of the characters have also had their personalities altered as well. The idea came from a Kingdom Hearts hentai comic which was partially translated into English. It’s also inspired by another fanfiction story called Key to the Heart by AndrewJTalon and Captain Sarcasm. Which had Sora going around different worlds and having sex with different female characters. Like Yuffie, Alice, Jane, and Jasmine. The story was sadly abandoned in June 13, 2007. Also yeah like usual another inspiration for this story is Dysfunctional Hearts as well because it’s my favorite KH parody. My main genre is comedy so I’ll mostly focus on that and since I’m not good with action I won’t really do boss battles like in my previous story Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga. Anyways please enjoy…** Everything in this story is owned by Square-Enix and Disney (mostly Disney though including all the original content like Sora, Destiny Islands, Heartless, and ect. What? You thought everything was owned by Square except for the Disney characters? Sorry Reader that is incorrect…) and I claim no ownership for anything in this story. No money/profit is being made for this story either. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**Pairings: Sora x Selphie and Sora x Kairi**  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**Episode 2: Sex On The Beach**  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Sora can be seen on the dock near the rafts. Both him and Kairi managed to get up early and head back to the main island without anyone noticing they were missing. They then headed back to the small island with Riku to help him with the raft. Neither Sora nor Kairi could look at each other without blushing after last night. Before Sora could talk to his two friends he was stopped by Selphie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Sora!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh hey Selphie. What’s up?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kairi told me that you two spent the night together here. That sounds so romantic!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What?! Nah that didn’t happen...I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Sora lied while getting nervous and starting to sweat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh come on Sora we all know that you two have a crush on each other...even Riku knows. We even took bets on how long it’ll take before you two admit your feelings for each other.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You guys betted on us?” Sora asked with a sweatdrop on his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s right. Also Kairi said you two had mind blowing sex last night.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“She did what?! WHY WOULD SHE TELL ANYONE THAT?! It was suppose to be a secret. Oh God...why me?!” Sora said before facepalming himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora don’t be mad at her she was just really excited since it was her first time. She usually tells me things about you anyways. Don’t worry I promise I won’t tell anyone.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks Selphie-”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Under one condition!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“...I had a feeling there was gonna be a catch to this. What do you want?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I want to see it.” Selphie said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You want to see what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on Sora you know what I’m talking about. Kairi says you’re kind of small but really thick. I want to see it for myself to see if she’s telling the truth and not exaggerating.” Selphie said while pointing at Sora’s crotch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What?! You want to see my cock? Um I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sora said while blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh come on...why not?!” Selphie said in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because I had sex with Kairi...and even though were not in a relationship she might not be too happy if she finds out that I’ve been having sex with other girls. So I don’t think this is a good idea.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora I didn’t say I wanted to have sex with you. I just said I wanted to see your pimp stick is all. Although...I have been told that I give really good head and handjobs. I’m just saying…” Selphie said with a seductive look on her face now looking at Sora’s package.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wait who have you given a blowjob to?” Sora asked with curiosity.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tidus, Wakka, and Riku. Riku seems to really enjoy my oral skills a lot he’s always asking me to go down on him. Which I can’t complain he is pretty big between his legs.” Selphie said while getting wet between her legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Out of curiosity how big is Riku?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eight inches long and eight inches thick. I can still barely get four inches in my mouth...but I’m working on trying to deepthroat him.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OK now you’re starting to get me hard.” Sora said as a bulge started to form in his red jumpsuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wow Sora I didn’t know you were a homo. Does talking about Riku’s sausage normally get you rock hard?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“NOT THAT! I was getting hard from you talking about your...um...sword swallowing skills.” Sora said while blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you admit that the thought of me putting your dick in my mouth and sucking you is really turning you on...huh?” Selphie asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“...Yes.” Sora said now bright red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know that I’m a virgin...right? I’ve only used my mouth, hands, and tits. I haven’t been penetrated between my legs except from my dildos and vibrators. Oh and jump rope…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How big are your tits?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“There the same size as Kairi’s...almost a c cup.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You use your jump rope on yourself?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m into bondage. I get off to bondage porn all the time. Oh spanking turns me on as well...along with abuse to my tits.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t have anymore condoms Selphie.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well you’re in luck because I do!” Selphie said while holding a yellow condom in her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You really want to do this...don’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course...Kairi made it sound really exciting when she told me you two fucked last night!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well it was a lot of fun. But why don’t you have sex with Tidus, Wakka, or Riku?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tidus is too busy playing with his stick...if you know what I mean, Wakka just wants to get high all the time and I’m not into drugs, and Riku is too busy doing other things...like thinking about Kairi. He usually calls me Kairi when I make him cum with my mouth. I’ll be lucky if he asks me for a blowjob. Last time he wanted one was four days ago. Plus I don’t think any of them are into bondage anyways.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“And you think I am?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s not like I’m gonna tie you up or anything. You’re gonna tie me up silly! Come on Sora I’ll be naked, tied up, and unable to move. You’ll practically be able to have your way with me. Most guys dream about this shit and now here I am practically offering it to you on a silver platter. I highly doubt you’ll get another opportunity like this again anytime soon. If I were you I would take it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well it does sound very tempting. But…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“But what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s just...Kairi. We really made a connection last night I think…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend, marry me, or knock me up. I just want to see your meat stick and have you fuck me. All you have to do is tie me up and take my virginity. If it makes you feel better I promise not to tell anyone especially Kairi. OK?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright Selphie I’ll take your virginity...mostly because now I’m really hard. And I doubt Kairi wants to do it again anytime soon. I kept touching her ass and fondling her tits earlier and she said I had to wait till later if I wanted more milk. Also there’s the fact that it’s broad daylight and there’s too many people around. Speaking of which where are we gonna fuck at?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Easy in there!” Selphie said pointing at a nearby wooden shack near the waterfall that’s right by the cave Sora and Kairi had sex at last night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s kind of small. Won’t somebody notice?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nah Riku and Kairi are doing their own things. Tidus and Wakka are off somewhere goofing off. You’ll have plenty of time to pound me to an orgasmic paradise!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on let’s go you Spiky Haired Horndog.” Selphie said before dragging Sora near the wooden shack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moments later Sora and Selphie can be seen standing inside the wooden shack. A green glowing circular sphere could also be seen on the ground. Sora just looked around and wondered how he was gonna have sex with Selphie in the wooden shack. Since it was pretty small compared to the cave. Also the walls were pretty thin so if either of them made too many loud noises somebody nearby would be able to hear them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s this glowing green thing for?” Sora asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m not really sure to be honest. I assume that it’s always been here. So you ready there tiger?” Selphie said while referring to the save spot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You bet! Nice tits by the way.” Sora said while pulling on Selphie’s yellow overall dress to get a good luck at her small cute little boobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks I’m glad you like them. Alright Sora I’m gonna bend down and Start sucking your cock and balls. Once I get you all wet and sloppy I’m then gonna get naked and have you tie me up with my jump rope. You’re then going to have your way with me however you want. I’m not gonna tell you what to do to me or how to do it. I’m just going to let you decide how you want to fuck me. Once we both orgasm you’re going to untie me, I’m going to get dressed, and then were going to go our own ways. No kissing, cuddling, or anything like that...just think of it as a one night stand. Except during the day…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sounds fair enough. Whenever you’re ready.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh this is so exciting...damn you’re hard.” Selphie said while rubbing Sora’s bulge through his jumpsuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...keep doing that and I’m gonna explode in my jumpsuit.” Sora moaned in pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry good looking I’m not gonna let you cum anytime soon...I promise. Now let’s see if Kairi was telling the truth about you…” Selphie said before unzipping Sora’s jumpsuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well if she said I was ten inches I can tell you now she was lying out her ass. I’m nowhere near that big.” Sora said after Selphie unzipped his jumpsuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No she said you were five inches long and five point five inches thick. And it looks like she was telling the truth as well. I’m pretty impressed Sora…” Selphie said while looking at Sora’s hard dick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Really?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I thought you were going to be three inches.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Gee thanks.” Sora said with sarcasm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora you’re fine...sure you’re smaller than Riku but as far as I’m concerned it doesn’t matter how big you are. So long as you know how to use it properly. Which Kairi says you do. Now relax while I massage you with my soft lips around your thick flesh rocket.” Selphie said as she took Sora’s cock in her hand and started to slowly stroke it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh wow you were right...you are good at this.” Sora moaned in pleasure as Selphie continued to stroke up and down his missile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I told you so. There’s a reason why Riku keeps coming back to me for oral pleasure.” Selphie said before lightly licking Sora’s precum off the tip of his erected sword.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man that feels good Selphie...keep it up and I’m gonna have a hard time choosing between you and Kairi when it comes to oral pleasure.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well no offense to Kairi but I’m pretty sure I’m the best at giving blowjobs. I have been doing it longer after all. Besides you were her first person to give head to. While you are my fourth person to give head to. But this isn’t a competition this about me losing my virginity to you Sora. And I can’t wait to have you inside me…” Selphie said while licking Sora’s meat stick like an ice cream bar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man Selphie you’ve got one hell of a tongue!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...if you think my tongue feels good just wait till you feel my mouth all over your manhood big boy.” Selphie said while licking up and down Sora’s shaft.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah go ahead I’m ready…” Sora said while feeling nothing but pure pleasure from Selphie’s tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“First I want to see your balls...I heard they were big and hairy.” Selphie said before taking Sora’s balls out of his jumpsuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You like big balls?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah I love them big and hairy...love to suck them like jawbreakers. Mmmm so fucking good…” Selphie said before putting one ball in her mouth and sucking on it. While groping and massaging the other one in her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh damn Selphie you’re really working for my nut...aren’t you? If I could I’d pay you for this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh well thanks for the compliment Sora I really appreciate it but I believe sex should be free...always.” Selphie said while sucking on Sora’s tennis balls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh it’s OK I don’t have any munny on me anyways and I also believe sex should always be free as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well then you’re in good company Sora.” Selphie said before sticking Sora’s cock all the way in her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“HOLY SHIT!” Sora said after feeling Selphie’s mouth at the base of his pimp stick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You like that sweetie? I told you I was good at this…” Selphie said before bobbing her head up and down as she deepthroated Sora’s key.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh damn Selphie I’m gonna explode in your mouth if you keep this up.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You do and I’m telling Kairi and Riku...don’t you dare cum this early! I need you to save it for when you’re inside me you Spiky Haired Horndog.” Selphie said while sucking up and down Sora’s tool slowly inch by inch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No...no...no...no please don’t do that Selph! I promise I’ll cum inside you and not too early. If Kairi finds out I’m doing this it’ll ruin me and she’ll never forgive me...ever. We have to keep this a secret.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry Sora your secret is safe with me as long as you pleasure me correctly. I think your cock might be wet enough now...looks like I got it all good and wet. Including your juggling balls as well...heh heh heh heh.” Selphie said while massaging Sora’s coconuts in her hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“And you were great at it as well. Now I can’t decide who was better at giving me head...you or Kairi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh come on Sora admit it you know deep down inside your groin that it’s me! And there’s no shame in that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah well I can’t tell Kairi or she’ll kill me for sure.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry Sora this is just between you and me. Kairi will never know about this moment that were sharing together. I promise!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s good to know. So you ready to lose your virginity?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve been ready since I sucked my first dick. Now I’m going to put this condom on you...alright sexy?” Selphie said before opening the yellow condom she had on her. Selphie then put the condom on her mouth before putting it on Sora’s purple head. She then put the thick salami all the way down her throat. Selphie was then able to put the condom all the way on Sora’s soaking wet manhood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn I didn’t know you could do that!” Sora said impressed by Selphie’s oral skills.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks I’ve been practicing that for awhile now. Only bad part is that the condoms taste disgusting thanks to all the lubricant on them. Should have bought the oral ones instead. Now you’re going to tie me up with my jump rope.” Selphie said while taking off her yellow overalls dress. Revealing her mostly naked body except for her shoes and white soaking wet thong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shit nice thong Selphie...looks like you got excited while blowing me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh thanks it’s my mom’s but she has so many I doubt she’ll notice if it’s gone or not anyways. And I’m so wet right now Sora…” Selphie said before turning her back to Sora bending over and rubbing her wet lips through her panties.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Holy hell! What are you trying to do tease me even more? You’ve already made rock hard as it is...I can’t get any harder. I’m practically throbbing here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on big boy prove to me that you’re a real man and take control of me...it really turns me on! Pull my thong down and tie me up and make me call you daddy. I want you so badly Sora.” Selphie said while rubbing her ass cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Holy hell I can’t take it anymore! Alright do I tie your whole body up? Or what exactly?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm...just tie my hands together behind my back. And then have your way with me till we both cum...together!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright sounds like a plan.” Sora said before grabbing Selphie’s wet thong and slowly pulling it down off her ass before letting it drop down to the floor. Sora then grabbed Selphie’s jump rope from her and tied her arms together behind her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright Sora do whatever you want to me. I’m at your mercy and yours for the taking.” Selphie said now with her pussy exposed in front of Sora. Selphie has a hairy and bushy vagina unlike Kairi’s which was completely shaven.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn Selphie you have a very hairy kitty. Do you not shave your nether region?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No not really I actually prefer it this way it feels more natural. Plus it’s not like you’re going to eat me out anyways. I mean you can if you want but most guys don’t like to from what I can tell. And if they do they don’t want a girl’s venus flytrap to be hairy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’d eat you even if you are hairy. But I’ll focus on penetrating you instead for now.” Sora said before laying Selphie on the ground on her side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks Sora I really want this and I know you’ll be amazing.” Selphie said while Sora laid behind her with his hardon poking her in the ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Enjoying yourself so far?” Sora asked Selphie as he raised her right leg in the air just high enough to slowly slide his rod in between her legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh...fuck...YES! Oh my God it hurts so much…” Selphie cried out as a surge of pain ran through her whole body. Tears started to build up in her eyes before running down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey don’t worry I can stop anytime you want me to.” Sora said while rubbing the girl’s shoulders trying to comfort her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No...keep going...it’ll get better soon. Wow Kairi was right you are pretty thick!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck you’re so tight...I think you might be tighter than Kairi...and she was fucking tight!” Sora said while pumping in and out of Selphie gently and slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can barely get two fingers in me most of the time. I’m amazed you’re able to fit inside me to be honest.” Selphie said while trying to ignore the pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...your boobs feel pretty good. All nice and bouncy like…” Sora said while fondling Selphie’s tits while still humping her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah go ahead play with them they’re really sensitive.” Selphie said as her nipples got hard and erect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...I think I will.” Sora said before taking one of Selphie’s breasts and putting it in his mouth before sucking on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh damn Sora please don’t stop you’re so good at this!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck Selphie you’re so damn wet!” Sora said while sucking on Selphie’s tit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You popped my cherry you Spiky haired Bastard!” Selphie said as blood covered Sora’s condom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Feel like a real woman now?” Sora said with a smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I felt like a real woman as soon as you were inside me. The pain has finally gone away now so feel free to pound me harder if you want to.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh don’t worry I will!” Sora said before pounding Selphie harder and picking up the pace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh...fuck...me...harder!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah you like that you dirty little bitch?” Sora said while rubbing Selphie’s ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah talk dirty to me it really turns me on daddy!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah you got a sweet ass you tight little slut.” Sora said before slapping Selphie’s ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ooh yeah baby slap me harder...I love it!” Selphie said while getting wetter between her legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah you like that you little wet hoe? I’m gonna make your sexy ass as red as my clothes.” Sora said while slapping Selphie’s ass cheeks even harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck yes daddy make my ass red...use me like the little pain slut that I am!” Selphie said while getting turned on by the pain that Sora was inflicting on her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now if only I had a paddle...oh wait I have something even better. Oh yes this should do just fine…” Sora said before using his wooden sword to spank Selphie’s ass with while still pounding her pussy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora don’t stop you’re making me so wet right now...keep spanking me you bastard!” Selphie said as her ass kept getting redder as Sora kept slapping it with his wooden sword.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah take this you dirty little hoe...you cock hungry bitch!” Sora said while continuing to spank Selphie even harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OH...MY...GOD...I’M...GONNA...CUM!” ; Selphie yelled in pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OH...FUCK...SELPHIE...I’M...GONNA...EXPLODE !”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“DO...IT...SORA...DO...IT...FOR...ME...YOU...SEXY. ..BEAST!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After slapping Selphie on the ass one last time with his sword he uses to spar with Riku with Sora plunged his own sword as far into Selphie as he could. Seconds later Sora came inside Selphie with the condom still on. Selphie herself came as well at the same time from both the pounding Sora gave her along with the spanking. Sora then took his manhood now soft out of Selphie’s vagina and disposed of the used condom. He then started to rub Selphie’s smooth belly as he kissed up and down her neck. Selphie was still tied up at this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora I thought I told you no kissing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m just kissing your neck Selphie. Besides I wanted to show you how much I care and let you know that I had a great time with you. Plus I feel kind of bad about calling you names...I was just really in the zone.” Sora said while rubbing up and down Selphie’s arm and shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora it’s OK I don’t mind that you called me dirty names...I already told you that it turns me on. Riku does the same thing when I’m sucking on his pole and bowling balls. Now untie me you sexy bastard!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright. So...how was it?” Sora asked Selphie after he untied her hands behind her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It was fantastic Kairi wasn’t lying when she said you were good in the sack! You’ve really set the bar for me Sora...I don’t know if I’ll find anyone else that’s as good if not better than you when it comes to sex.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh come on Selphie I wasn’t that good.” Sora said while blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“But you did such a good job of spanking me...damn my ass is sore. Now I won’t be able to sit down for at least two weeks.” Selphie said as she got dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I wouldn’t mind doing this again one day if possible.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yes I agree we definitely should! Maybe next time we should try anal? I hear once you get used to that it can be kind of fun.” Selphie said after putting her clothes on and grabbing her jump rope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Anal?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah that’s where you stick your dick in my asshole and fuck me. Just like my pussy except it’s far more tighter and requires a lot of lube.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That does sound kind of interesting.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah one time I stuck my vibrator in my ass and a dildo in my pussy at the same time. But now I want to try having an actual penis in there instead.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I guess this is where we part ways?” Sora said after zipping up his jumpsuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yep! Don’t worry I’ll always remember this moment no matter what Sora. You were amazing…” Selphie told Sora before leaving the shack after giving him an air kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on Sora can be seen talking to Riku. They can be seen standing near an old rickety bridge over the water. They can be seen coming up with a name of the raft.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Sora we need a name for the raft. I was thinking of calling it High Wind! What do you think we should call it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How bout Kairi?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You want to name it after Kairi?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why not?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It sounds like you have a crush on her.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I do not!” Sora lied very horribly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah sure whatever. Let’s just race to settle this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kairi then appeared near the old bridge not far from where Riku and Sora are standing at.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Are you two at it again?” Kairi asked her two males friends with her hands resting on her hips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes!!!” Riku and Sora said at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fine then I'll be the judge I guess. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want...First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins.” Kairi told the two referring to the tree with the yellow star on it. All the way on the opposite side of the trio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“If I win I’m the pimp daddy! And if you win...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You have to buy a Wii U.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wuh?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Deal? Loser has to buy a Wii U.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“But that’s not fair!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright on my mark. 3...2...1...go!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora and Riku then ran across the old wooden bridge which didn't take long to collapse. Sora fell down in the water and was soaked in a matter of seconds. Riku managed to jump across the bridge in time though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on Sora don't give up now!” Riku told his best friend before running towards a wooden tower like structure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After climbing the tower's ladder Riku then went across the tower's zip line. He then ended up on the other side which connected to a giant wooden pole. With a wooden plank like floor near the top. Sora ran around a different path around the zip line and past the raft. He then ran up a piece of the island that went up to a rocky mountain like wall structure. Four short rocky like platforms with grassy tops can be seen. Sora leaped from each platform till he reached the tree with the yellow star. Riku can be seen leaping from the top of a bunch of trees that lead to where the yellow star is located. Sora tagged the yellow star before leaping across the trees. He then ran past the zip line before hopping across the broken bridge. Without getting wet in the process. Sora then managed to reach Kairi in time before falling to his knees. Riku can be seen running behind him before leaning forward while resting his hands on his knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright I win...take that Riku!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on man it was just a race...get over yourself already! Jeez!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Gee thanks a lot Riku...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Over by the raft Sora can be seen talking to Kairi who is leaning against the boat. And having a hard time making eye contact with the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright today Sora we collect provisions for the trip! And please stop staring at my tits...you’re making me blush.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“And of course by we you mean me! And I can’t help it if I think you’re beautiful.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yea that's right...you! I'm doing something at the moment anyways. And thanks I’m glad you think so.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Like what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Girl stuff!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Never mind!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OK Sora you're looking for one Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kairi then handed Sora an empty bottle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Make sure to bring everything back to me when you're done. If you need help don't hesitate to ask.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora runs over to a rock blocking the cliff wall around the area where he raced Riku at earlier. Sora then pushed the rock out of the way and found a mushroom. Sora then ran over to where the tower is and looked in the bushes and found another mushroom. The the boy then ran underneath the broken bridge and collected water for the bottle. Sora then exits the area and runs to the ocean. He then manages to catch three fish in the ocean. Sora then went over to the small island connected by the bridge. He started whacking a couple trees causing coconuts to fall to the ground. Sora then ran around and started collecting two yellow coconuts. Sora then ran over to a thin tree and climbed up to it till he reached the top. The boy then collected the seagull egg before jumping off the tree. Sora then ran over to where Wakka is and found a hole near the waterfall is and went through it. Sora walked down the cave which had a bunch of drawings on the walls. He then found the final mushroom and picked it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora looks at the drawings and found one of him and Kairi that they drew together back when they were younger. Sora then carves something that shows Sora giving a star to Kairi. Suddenly a mysterious figure wearing a brown hooded robe appears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey who's there your not suppose to be in here?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I've traveled far and wide to see the door to this world.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wuh?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“This world...it has been connected.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What exactly are you talking about? Start making some sense would ya?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Tied completely to the darkness...very soon to be fully eclipsed.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey I don't know who you are nor do I care but I would appreciate it if you would stop freaking me out. Wuh? Where exactly did you come from anyways?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You don't even have the slightest idea what lies beyond the door.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So then that means you're from another world!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“There is a lot for you to learn. You can't even begin to fathom the wealth of knowledge that lies beyond this point!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh really? We'll will see about that Mr. Know it all! Because I'm going to leave this place and learn what's out there!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“A waste of time boy! One who knows nothing can understand nothing.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then looked behind him and saw a brown door. When he looked back the mysterious figure had vanished. Sora then found Kairi still leaning on the raft. He then gave all the items to Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Kairi what's that you have?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh this? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. Back in the old days sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. Hopefully it will work for us too! Thank you very much for the supplies Sora! I found something today as well. Here you go you can have it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kairi gave Sora another Hi-Potion…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright another bottle of lube for my collection!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Grr...Sora how many times do I have to tell you that it’s not motherfucking lube you Spiky Haired Dolt?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Relax Kairi I was just joking...jeez!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry Sora I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I’ve just been dealing with all this pent up horniness all day today. You’ve been on my mind all day today which made it really hard to concentrate on everything else.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey don’t worry Kairi I’ve been thinking about you as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So wanna call it a day?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah that sounds like a good idea.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yea tomorrow is the big day so we should get some rest. So we probably should go home this time and not stay here and have amazing sex. As much as I would really like to do that though...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later during the sunset Sora and Kairi can be seen sitting on the dock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So Sora how was your day today?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eh it was OK I suppose. Nowhere as good as last night though.” Sora lied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I bet you were dying today since you hadn’t had any sexual release since last night. Unless you found some time to masturbate today while thinking about me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nah I wanted to wait till we could have sex again today. I know you said I had to wait till later on if I wanted more milk.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Sora how about we take the raft and just leave...you know just the two of us?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do what? Kairi are you insane?!” Sora said while turning red and sweating.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I'm just messing with you Sora. You’re so easy to mess with...you know that? But you're just so cute when you get mad and turn red in embarrassment!” Kairi told her childhood friend while rubbing his hair in a teasing way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Gee thanks a lot Kairi. And what were we going to do have sex on the raft?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Maybe…” Kairi said while turning red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What about Riku? He’d be pissed off if we left him here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh I’m sure he’d be OK...eventually.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah if by eventually you mean never.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So?” Sora asked confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How about last night? Pretty fun...huh?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah it was great! Why?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You uh...horny?” Kairi asked Sora while blushing like mad and turning away from the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck yeah!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wanna do it again?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course! But where?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Here of course.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wait you want to have sex here on the dock? Won’t somebody catch us?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I was actually hoping you’d lick me. I wanna feel your tongue on my soft wet lips between my legs.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah? Hmm I’ve never licked pussy before but it sounds fun. Yeah sure I’ll eat you out!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Great! This is gonna feel good…” Kairi said before resting her back on one of the poles on the dock before spreading her legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry Kairi I’ll take care of you.” Sora said while rubbing up and down Kairi’s legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...I know you will Spiky.” Kairi said while Sora put his hands under her skirt before grabbing her purple g-string and pulling it down off of her ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You have such a sexy little pussy.” Sora said while licking his lips. He then pulled Kairi’s skirt up so he could have easier access to her nether regions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah stud you know it...now lick me already you Spiky Haired bastard!” Kairi said while getting wet between her legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...yes Mistress Kairi.” Sora said before spreading Kairi’s lips with his fingers and lightly licking her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Mistress Kairi? Hmm I could get used to that. You want to be my sex slave Sora? I’d collar you and own your sweet ass.” Kairi said while moaning between licks from Sora’s tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah baby I’ll be your sex slave. You can do whatever you want to me.” Sora said before sticking his tongue deep inside Kairi’s keyhole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OH...MY...GOD...that feels so fucking good! Don’t stop you sexy ass stud muffin!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn Kairi it sure doesn’t take much to make you wet.” Sora said before wiggling his tongue in between Kairi’s legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...aww...ahh...ooh...no Sora it’s just you. I can’t help it sweetie you make me really moist between my legs really fast. You’re so amazing…” Kairi said while moaning as Sora continued to fuck her with his tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think you give me WAY too much credit Kairi...I’m not that good.” Sora said while wiggling his tongue inside Kairi while massaging her ass with both hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bullshit Porcupine! You’re the only one who has ever made me feel like this. Don’t you ever sell yourself short like that ever again...I won’t have it! Now keep licking me you sexy ass beast.” Kairi said while moaning and panting from Sora’s hands and tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“But I’m also the only one who has had any kind of sexual contact with you as well. And what if I do? What are you gonna do to me...hmm?” Sora said while licking up and down Kairi’s outer lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh don’t tempt me Spiky...I can think of many things to do to you. And so what if you’re the only one I’ve had any kind of sexual contact with? I’ve never been attracted to Riku, Tidus, or Wakka.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah? Like what exactly Princess?” Sora said before he started to lightly suck on Kairi’s wet lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Princess? Pfft...I’m no princess Sora! Also it’s my secret I’m not gonna tell you what it is.” Kairi told Sora while sticking her tongue at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re my princess Kai! So basically you don’t know what you’ll do to me...huh?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aww...thanks Sora that’s so sweet! I know exactly what I’d do to you I’m just not going to tell you. I’m not gonna give away my secret weapons for when I do need to punish you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh you’re gonna punish me...huh? That sounds hot!” Sora said while sucking on Kairi’s tight little box.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You keep selling yourself short and I will...I won’t allow anyone to talk bad about my sex slave and get away with it! Mmmm...try using your fingers Spiky.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes Mistress Kairi!” Sora said while nibbling on Kairi’s tight little hole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oooh...that feels so good...fuck you’re amazing! Keep it up and I’m gonna cum soon you little sexy devil!” Kairi said while playing with her tits after lifting her shirt up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah baby you’re so tight! Who's your daddy bitch?!” Sora said before sticking two fingers into Kairi’s cunt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OH...YEAH...YOU...ARE...YOU'RE...MY...DADDY...SORA! I ’m your little bitch…” Kairi said while moaning and screaming while squeezing her boobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn right Princess...you’re my dirty little bitch. Mmmm...now cum for me baby I want your sweet pussy milk!” Sora said before putting his face between Kairi’s legs. He then put his mouth over her sweet spot and started to lightly suck on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OH...MY...GOD...FUCK...ME...HARDER...SORA...I...WANT... YOU...SO...MUCH...DADDY!” Kairi said as she wrapped her legs around Sora’s head and put her hands on his head to keep it on her pussy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“GAH...UGH...URG...KAIRI!” Sora said while starting to choke and lose air between Kairi’s legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Sora...fuck me!” Kairi said as she came on Sora’s face hard almost drowning the boy with her cum.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Gah...huff...huff...oh...boy...holy...shit...that...wa s...good.” Sora said while laying on his back with his head near Kairi’s feet. Panting and trying to catch his breath from all the licking he did to Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...you were amazing Sora. You licked me so good Spiky!” Kairi said after laying near Sora and putting her head on his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You taste so damn good Kairi...you’re cum is still on my face.” Sora said while wiping some of Kairi’s cum off his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know that Sora I taste myself all the time when I masturbate. Heh…” Kairi said before licking her cum off of Sora’s face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn it’s getting late. Wanna head out Kai?” Sora asked Kairi while cuddling with the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nah let’s stay like this just for a few more minutes...it’s peaceful and I really enjoy it.” Kairi said while rubbing Sora’s stomach with her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright. Hope nobody catches us though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora stop worrying there’s no one else here. Were the only ones left. Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie left hours ago.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So we could have fucked here after all?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh heh heh heh...yep that’s right stud! But I wanted to do something different this time plus I don’t have any condoms. Next time though we are having sex for sure! I’m suppose to be on the pill soon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s good to know cause I don’t have anymore condoms either. You were right Kairi this is peaceful.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora please don't ever change.” Kairi told Sora randomly out of the blue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um...OK.” Sora said with a confused look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.” Kairi said before falling asleep on Sora’s chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back over at Disney Castle Donald Duck can be seen reading the letter he got from Pluto that King Mickey Mouse wrote. Goofy Goof, Queen Minnie Mouse, Princess Daisy Duck, and Pluto can be seen listening to Donald. The letter was written as follows…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m Christopher Walken and I play video games. I’ve got a fever and the only prescription is more big bouncy boobies...HO! Listen kiddies if you’re reading this letter then I just want you to know that not all is well. My favorite strip club is in danger of being shut down and worse of all there’s talks about me being in the next Bayformers movie. They want me to do a voice for one of the Dinobots. And as we all know most of these movies are terrible and I just wish they made Bad Boys 3 instead. But don’t worry kids I’ll make sure the strip club is saved and we can all get a sexy lap dance...my treat. Oh yeah also the script here says I have to tell you something about a key...I’m assuming it’s talking about someone with a big cock. So you two need to find him and stick with him...you know be nice to him, show him around, have a few drinks, tell him where the best place is to get some pussy, and all that jazz. Got it amigos? Listen it’s just like that time when that Japanese guy flew in and we had to show him a good time. Listen fellas we really need that guy with the big schlong or were all fucked...at least according to the script I’m reading! So I need both of you kids to go to Traverse Town and find a guy named Leon and ask him where a good place to get some head is. Don’t worry kiddies Leon won’t let you down. P.S. Could you tell Morgan Freeman to stop calling me? I don’t feel like playing Borderlands 2 on Xbox Live right now. Bye kiddies!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I didn’t know the King was Christopher Walken.” Daisy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t believe he is.” Queen Minnie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sounds like he went off his meds...again.” Goofy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Leave it to me! Will find the King and this guy with the big cock someway somehow.” Donald said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thank you. And if you see him cheating on me again tell him I’m divorcing him...for real this time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Daisy I’m gonna miss you...especially at night.” Donald told Daisy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Same here just try not to hurt yourself while whacking your meat.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sadly the cricket would like to join you as well.” Queen Minnie said referring to Jiminy Cricket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Over here damn it! I want to slap hoes and fuck bitches!” Jiminy said while standing on the King’s desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Isn’t he adorable?” Queen Minnie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goofy stands by Minnie and Daisy saluting before Donald notices him…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s go damn it!” Donald said before dragging Goofy out of the library by his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on Donald and Goofy can be seen walking in a dark room under the courtyard with some stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Think will need some condoms and lube?” Goofy asked Donald.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nah we should be fine...but I swear were banging the first broad we see.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What if she’s ugly? Or fat?” Goofy asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then put a bag over her head. And if she’s fat...um you can have her Goofy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aww hell naw I’m no fatty chaser! Jiminy can have her.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hell no I want hot bitches only!” Jiminy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Please like it matters you’re way too small to pleasure anyone. And I don’t see why it matters Goofy you fuck the Queen all the time. I can hear you two at night from my bedroom.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I keep telling you Donald she’s not fat she just wears a really big dress. You masturbate to the sound don’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah we have shitty internet connection over here. Daisy won’t always put out so I have to get rid of my boner somehow.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Think will need new clothes when we get there?” Goofy asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah probably since we look like we came from the local renaissance fair. No girl is gonna wanna fuck someone who looks like a knight and mage. I just hope this guy with the key looks better than us.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah maybe he can be our wingman? Sounded like he was a real pimp from the letter.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think we're suppose to be his wingmen actually. By the way do you have any idea where we're going?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I think it’s called Transvestite Town...or something like that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey I don’t mind experimenting every once in awhile.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well looks like I won’t be getting laid anytime soon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh come on Donald you got to be more open minded when it comes to sex. It’s not like it really matters at the end of the day anyways. Because you’re still fucking and you’re still gonna cum. Enjoy life is what I say!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not in my book...I don’t swing that way! Pussy only for me...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald and Goofy then enter the Gummi Ship Control Room, walking across the tiled floor. The whirring of machines fills the air as giant gears spin along the walls. Mechanical arms hang down from the ceiling around a small red spaceship. The dome of the cockpit reveals three seats. Donald walks toward a large golden tube and puts a hand to his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey you bitches hurry up I’ve got a boner the size of Texas right now and it’s not going down anytime soon!” Donald said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a hanging control booth, Donald’s voice echoes out of the other end of the tube into the ears of a black-nosed chipmunk wearing an apron. Chip salutes and a second chipmunk, this time with a red nose, runs toward a control panel. Dale jumps up to turn a blue lever. Steam billows out of pipes in the ceiling as more gears spin on the walls. Dale leaps to the window and the two chipmunks watch a mechanical hand move across the room. The hand picks up Goofy, carrying him upside down with his arms outstretched. Donald, at his annoyance of being lifted the same way, crosses his arms and frowns. As the cockpit opens, Pluto runs into the room and jumps into the Gummi Ship. A light spins on the wall as an interstellar runway opens, lights blinking along the path. A lift moves the rocket ship, aiming it at the tunnel, as Daisy and Queen Minnie enter the room to see their departure. Donald gives Daisy a thumbs-up and a wink as the rockets engines start up with a shower of flames. Donald points forward to the tunnel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright let’s get the fuck out of here...all aboard the boner train to Pound Town!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the tunnel, a large neon arrow blinks on, pointing downward. The shaft below the Gummi Ship opens, and the ship falls through it, Donald and Goofy scream. The ship drops out of the world and the engine bursts on, sending them into space.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**To Be Continued…**  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**Next Time Episode 3: Destiny Islands**


	4. Meat Whacking

**Disclaimer:   **This is a sexual parody of the Kingdom Hearts series which contains sex, drugs, alcohol, swearing, violence, blood, and gore. The story remains the same as the original games with some alterations to the plot when needed. Most of the characters have also had their personalities altered as well. The idea came from a Kingdom Hearts hentai comic which was partially translated into English. It’s also inspired by another fanfiction story called Key to the Heart by AndrewJTalon and Captain Sarcasm. Which had Sora going around different worlds and having sex with different female characters. Like Yuffie, Alice, Jane, and Jasmine. The story was sadly abandoned in June 13, 2007. Also yeah like usual another inspiration for this story is Dysfunctional Hearts as well because it’s my favorite KH parody. My main genre is comedy so I’ll mostly focus on that and since I’m not good with action I won’t really do boss battles like in my previous story Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga. Anyways please enjoy…** Everything in this story is owned by Square-Enix and Disney (mostly Disney though including all the original content like Sora, Destiny Islands, Heartless, and ect. What? You thought everything was owned by Square except for the Disney characters? Sorry Reader that is incorrect…) and I claim no ownership for anything in this story. No money/profit is being made for this story either.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pairings: None…**  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**Episode 3: Meat Whacking**  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
Over at Sora's house the boy can be seen lying on his bed thinking about Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.” Kairi said inside of Sora's head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kairi...I miss you so much. Fuck now I’m hard as a diamond…” Sora said before unzipping his red jumpsuit revealing his hard throbbing cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora grabbed his dick and started to slowly stroke it up and down. All while thinking about having sex with Kairi. The young teen got harder as he thought about all the times he fucked Kairi on the island they hungout at everyday. Sora started to quicken the pace of his stroking the more he thought about Kairi’s naked body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Kairi you’re so fucking hot. I need you now more than ever. Fuck I’m so hard…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You called stud?” Kairi said now straddling the boy while completely naked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“GAH...KAIRI...IS...THAT...YOU?!” Sora yelled surprised that the girl was in his bedroom not to mention naked on top of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yep. Who else do you know has this banging body?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ugh...shouldn’t you be at home asleep?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I couldn’t stop thinking about you Spiky. I want you inside me...again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“But I don’t have any condoms.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t care I want to ride you like a triple crown jockey. Now take me already you horny bastard and show me why I chose you as my sex partner!” Kairi said before lowering herself onto Sora’s pimp stick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh...fuck...Kairi!” Sora said after pushing his cock all the way into Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“SORA!” Kairi yelled as she climaxed on top of the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“KAIRI!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moments later Sora opened his eyes to the sight of him shooting his cum getting it all over him, his clothes, and hair. He then realised that he had imagined that he was fucking Kairi in his bed. In reality he just masturbated to the thought of Kairi naked on top of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn it Kairi was never here! I got so horny thinking about her that I imagined she was here naked on top of me. Shit...I got cum all over me! I really need to start wearing condoms when I decide to masturbate.” Sora said while zipping up his jumpsuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then looked outside and saw a storm over at the island.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man that's just great it's storming! Stupid weatherman!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then left his house and headed towards the island.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Riku...where did you learn to do that at?!” Sora’s mom said from downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora rides his boat to the island and saw a black sphere at the dark sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Looks like Riku and Kairi's boats are here.” Sora said after noticing his friends boats.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a group of shadows just like the ones from Sora's dream appeared. Sora makes his way to the area where Riku is standing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Riku where's Kairi? Isn't she suppose to be with you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I just screwed you’re mom!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you talking about Riku?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I just screwed your mom it was great! The door has finally opened Sora! We can now go to other worlds at last!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now isn't the time for this Riku! We have to find Kairi!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don't worry Kairi is coming with us! We are all going for a ride on the boner train all the way to Pound Town! We may never see our parents again...which is a real shame because your mom is real good in bed. There's no turning back now though! But this is our only chance we have now! We can't allow fear to stop us though! I'm not afraid of the darkness or STD’s...what about about you Sora?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Riku!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A black circle appeared and starts to engulf both Sora and Riku. Riku stretches out his hand so Sora can grab it during this time. Suddenly a bright light appeared and Sora can be seen holding a strange object. The object is a giant key with a silver blade, golden handle, and a silver key chain with a Mickey Mouse head on it. Suddenly a voice in Sora's head can be heard...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Pimpblade...Pimpblade...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then ran towards where the cave where he and Kairi had sex at is. Except now the entrance has a white door in front of it. He walks down the cave till he finds Kairi. Looking more pale than usual…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kairi there you are! Oh thank goodness this isn’t a dream...I need you really badly right now!” Sora said while getting hard at the sight of Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora...pound me you Spiky Haired Stud!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah baby come here I’m gonna give you the pounding of your life!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the door from before opened and black wind came out. Kairi got blown closer to Sora and when Sora tried to hold Kairi, Kairi disappeared through Sora. Sora was blown away. In the area where the island is in midair, Sora fights Darkside with his Pimpblade. Darkside can be seen with the scars from the last battle he had with Sora. During his dream on the platforms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkside raised his arm high in the air before punching it in the air. Sora did a backflip avoiding this move. Soon shadows appeared from the ground. Sora sliced through them and then started doing combos on Darkside’s hand. Black liquid started gushing everywhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This enraged the giant shadow and he then picked Sora up and threw him across the piece of island. Sora can be seen holding onto the edge of the piece of island. He hoisted himself up and charged at Darkside while gripping the Pimpblade tightly. Darkside saw the boy running at him and started firing laser beams at him. Sora ducked as a few of the lasers soared past his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He then deflected the last few with his Pimpblade causing a few to hit Darkside in the head. Darkside then summoned more shadows that overwhelmed Sora and started ganging up on him. The shadows clawed and bit Sora all over his body causing him to lose a lot of blood. Sora then managed to get the shadows off of him and instantly killed them with what little energy he had left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora leaned on his Pimpblade while kneeling down on one knee wiping the sweat and blood off his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He took one of the Hi-Potions out of his pocket and drank it. His health was instantly restored and he felt rejuvenated on contact. He took his Pimpblade into his hands and zigzagged towards Darkside. He then ran up Darkside’s arm and made his way toward his head. Once he got there he threw his Pimpblade at Darkside and did a flying kick at his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then did a cannonball in the air and landed on the ground. The Pimpblade reappearing in his hand while he was on the ground bending both knees. His right arm outstretched behind him with the Pimpblade in hand. Darkside fired a laser beam at Sora’s back while his back was turned to him. Causing the Pimpblade Master to cry out in pain and bleed even more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora turned around and looked at Darkside with fire in his eyes. He then ran full speed towards Darkside and dashed forward at him. Before Darkside knew it both of his legs were chopped off by Sora. The piece of land started to flood with black blood by this time. Darkside mustered all the energy he had left and summoned more shadows to kill Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora saw this and destroyed the shadows. He then ran towards Darkside’s hands and stabbed them with his Pimpblade. Causing black blood to erupt from Darkside’s hands like a volcano. He then ran right in front of Darkside’s head and threw his Pimpblade at it a few times. Causing more scars to his head and face and more blood to appear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then held onto his Pimpblade in one hand like a javelin and aimed it at Darkside’s head. He then threw it at Darkside and it landed right through his forehead. Sora then summoned the Pimpblade back into his hands. While a waterfall of blood can be seen coming from Darkside’s head. After defeating Darkside, everything got sucked into the black sphere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes Victory!!!” Sora said while making a v shaped sign with his right hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then passed out right before being sucked up the black sphere.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**To Be Continued...**  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**Next Time Episode 4: Traverse Town**


	5. Learning The Ropes

**Disclaimer:   **This is a sexual parody of the Kingdom Hearts series which contains sex, drugs, alcohol, swearing, violence, blood, and gore. The story remains the same as the original games with some alterations to the plot when needed. Most of the characters have also had their personalities altered as well. The idea came from a Kingdom Hearts hentai comic which was partially translated into English. It’s also inspired by another fanfiction story called Key to the Heart by AndrewJTalon and Captain Sarcasm. Which had Sora going around different worlds and having sex with different female characters. Like Yuffie, Alice, Jane, and Jasmine. The story was sadly abandoned in June 13, 2007. Also yeah like usual another inspiration for this story is Dysfunctional Hearts as well because it’s my favorite KH parody. My main genre is comedy so I’ll mostly focus on that and since I’m not good with action I won’t really do boss battles like in my previous story Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga. Anyways please enjoy…** Everything in this story is owned by Square-Enix and Disney (mostly Disney though including all the original content like Sora, Destiny Islands, Heartless, and ect. What? You thought everything was owned by Square except for the Disney characters? Sorry Reader that is incorrect…) and I claim no ownership for anything in this story. No money/profit is being made for this story either.   
  
  
  
  
  
Pairings: Sora x Yuffie**  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**Episode 4: Learning The Ropes**  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
Over at Traverse Town Donald, Goofy, and Pluto can be seen looking for Leon, the key, and Sora. When suddenly a star in the sky goes out…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yo Donald look! A star is going out…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What the fuck? This is some X Files shit right here…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah tell me about it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Man where the hell is that key at? Fuck I’m horny…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“We should go find this Leon guy. He might know where the guy with the key is at.” Goofy told Donald before seeing Pluto going the other way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good point. Maybe he can tell us where we can get some head as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Maybe we should go check in the titty bar?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Titty bar?” Donald said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah it’s awesome...hell if I know.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Over at a nearby alleyway Sora can be seen lying unconscious on a nearby wall. Pluto continues his search down the alley, turning a corner at a pile of wooden crates. He comes across a sleeping Sora and licks his face. Sora’s eyes blink open slowly and he peers around sleepily, seeing the dog, who happily wags his tail at the sight of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man that was one crazy dream...ow my head hurts!” Sora said while putting his hand on his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He starts nodding off again and Pluto pounces on him. He gives off a startled yell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Holy shit this isn’t a dream!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He squints at the dog, his eyes focusing for a moment, before standing up. He searches his surroundings. Several notices are pinned up on a wall nearby, but even in the dimness of the alleyway, what he sees is not familiar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn man where the hell am I?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He turns toward the brighter end of the alley…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He bends down to address Pluto…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey uh you wouldn't happen to know where we are...do you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pluto hears a voice calling him and runs back the way he came…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey wait a second come back here!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora follows the dog to the main part of town, where he can finally see in the brightness of the streetlights…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Man this is insane...I'm in another world!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora walks into the Accessory Shop. Inside a man in his forties with blond hair, goggles, white shirt, brown necklace, brown waistband, blue pants, black shoes, and toothpick in his mouth can be seen. The man can be seen standing behind a counter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey how can I help you to...eh never mind it's just some kid!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey man I'm no kid! Also my name's Sora!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright calm down already! So why do you look all depressed Sora? You lost or something?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No! Well...possibly. Uh where exactly are we?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wuh?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cid started to explain everything to Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Traverse Town...So old man is this really another world?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey don't call me old man! The name's Cid! I'm not sure what exactly you're talking about but this is definitely not your island.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well I'd better go and look for both Riku and Kairi then.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well best of luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever need some help just come to me. I'll look out for you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Really?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eh sure why not...not like there's anything else for me to do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora leaves the shop and finds the entrance to the Second District. As he enters, a man stumbles out in front of him. A glowing heart bursts from his chest and floats over to an orb of darkness. They merge and form a creature similar to a soldier, with a strange emblem on its chest. It moves awkwardly, doing a somersault in the air before disappearing. Sora rushes over to where the man’s body once lay and a group of Shadows surrounds him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey it's those freaks from the island!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora fights the heartless along the way to the Accessory Shop again. Sora talks to Cid one more time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No luck? Keep your spirits up. Take another look around...this town is pretty big anyways.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright I'll try one more time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That's the spirit!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora goes outside. And then a man with brown hair, blue eyes, white shirt, black jacket, black gloves, and black pants. In his hands he held a cross between a sword and gun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey there good looking!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who’s there?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you have a little time you start to get all excited...you pull down your little panties and just whack it. You whack it real hard!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What can I say I like to do some experimenting from time to time...don’t judge me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t touch me you pedophile!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“HAHAHAHAHAHA...SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The man known as Leon gripped onto his sword and charged at Sora. Sora took out his Pimpblade and ran towards Leon. Both combatants clashed both of their weapons against each other. Causing the sounds of metal to scrape against each other along with sparks to fly. Both opponents’ eyes locked onto each other while sweat poured down their faces. Leon then broke the sword lock and tried to cut Sora with his sword. But Sora was able to evade the attack by jumping on the blade and landing behind Leon. He then performed a horizontal swipe on Leon’s back. This caused blood to pour from Leon’s back. He then charged up an energy ball and fired it at Sora from his sword. The energy ball hit Sora causing him to crash into a nearby wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Right before Leon could move blood started gushing from his shoulder. Right behind him Sora can be seen standing with his right arm stretched out holding the Pimpblade. Leon fired another energy ball at Sora but he just deflected back towards him with his Pimpblade. This made Leon furious and he then charged at Sora hacking and slashing at him with fire in his eyes. Sora just blocked every swing from Leon’s sword while walking backwards with every blow from the attack. Leon then performed a heavy horizontal swing knocking Sora’s Pimpblade out of his hands. The blade then skidded on the ground a few feet away from Sora’s reach. Leon then sliced into Sora’s chest with a vertical slash. This caused blood to squirt and flow all over Sora and the ground he stood on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora threw his Pimpblade at Leon hitting him in the gut causing him to double over. He then disappeared and then reappeared behind him and performed a 3 hit combo while his back is turned. This caused Leon’s back to bleed even more than before. Leon turned around slashing at Sora with a horizontal swipe from his gunblade. Sora just blocked the attack with his Pimpblade in a vertical motion. Leon broke from the block by pushing off from Sora with his foot. He then punched the Pimpblade wielder giving him a black eye. Sora retaliated by kicking Leon in the family jewels. This caused Leon to grab his crotch and fall over on to the ground. Sora then used his Pimpblade as a golf club and swung it at Leon’s face. But before it hit his face Leon grabbed it with his hand and threw it over his shoulder. He then did a horizontal slash at Sora with his gunblade. Thankfully Sora was able to grab the blade in time and throw it over his shoulder. Sora then summoned his keyblade and performed a vertical slash on Leon’s chest. Causing a huge bloodstain to appear on his shirt. Sora earned enough XP from the fight to level up in the process. Bringing him up to level seven now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon can be seen kneeling to the ground and is still holding his Gunblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna...never mind...” Sora said before blacking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then collapsed and went unconscious. Not long afterwards a girl showed up right beside Leon. She has short black hair, purple eyes, yellow scarf, green top, d cup tits, orange gloves, blue belt, yellow shorts, white stockings, and orange shoes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Man Leon you suck homo cock you got your ass kicked by a kid half your age! You suck ass bitch!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shut up bitch! I didn’t see you helping! Besides it looks like things have gotten worse than we thought. A whole lot worse.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon grabbed Sora while the female ninja named Yuffie grabbed the Pimpblade and headed towards the nearby hotel in the Second District. Far off in another world Riku can be seen lying on a cold stone platform. Nearby are other platforms made of ice along with a huge waterfall which travels up instead of down. The boy wakes up and looks around at his surroundings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Man where am I? I totally don't recognize this place! Sora! Kairi! Where is everyone?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nobody answered the boys cries but not too far away a figure can be seen watching him. The figure has green skin, a black dress, a black cape, a black horned headdress on her head, and a staff with a green crystal on top of it. The figure just smiled while looking at Riku…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Foolish boy you are now the property of Maleficent The Dominatrix!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in Traverse Town, Donald and Goofy walk down the Alleyway in the Second District, having no luck in their search. The dim light complements the empty atmosphere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Were gonna find some sluts to bob on our apples it’s gonna be awesome!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Later! We have a job to do first.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald then feels a tap on his shoulder and screams, leaping into the air and hanging onto Goofy’s back, shivering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Excuse me but did the King send you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the mention of the King, Donald stops shaking and the two of them turn to see a young woman with flowing brown hair tied in a bow and green eyes. She wears a long pink dress, has c cup tits, and brown boots. She smiles at the two of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Over at the hotel in one of the many hotel rooms Sora can be seen sitting on the bed. The room is green. Leon can be seen leaning against the wall near the door. Sora opens his eyes and sees Kairi in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wake the fuck up already.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora rubs his eyes and just looks at Kairi a little relieved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hello there you sexy stud.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kairi?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah that’s right. I’ve been looking for you everywhere you Spiky Haired Weasel.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Kairi I couldn’t find you...I looked everywhere.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora I want to bounce up and down on your pogo stick while you make me call you daddy...your Mistress Kairi demands to have your man juice all inside her!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck yes! I’m just glad that you’re OK Kairi!” Sora said before launching himself at Kairi’s tits. Planting his face on her boobs while wrapping his arms around her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who's Kairi? My name is The Great Ninja Yuffie! Well hello to you to handsome!” Yuffie smiled and blushed after looking down at Sora who was still attached to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The image of Kairi vanishes and the raven haired girl from earlier appears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey I think you might have overdone it, Squall! Not that I’m complaining or anything of course.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“For the last time Yuffie it's Leon!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _Oh man this guy is pretty fucking hot...even if he is a little younger than me. I can’t remember the last time I had sex...shit it’s been awhile. I think it was with Cloud actually...but he’s had sex with Aerith and Tifa as well. Now here I am stuck with Leon, Cid, Merlin, and Aerith. Leon is too old, Cid is very old, Merlin is like ancient, and Aerith is a chick...which doesn’t bother me but I don’t think she swings that way. Damn it’s hard being a sexy bisexual ninja in a town made up with with mostly old guys and one heterosexual chick! Oh well I’ll just need to play my cards right and then MAYBE I can get this kid in bed with me. But in order to do that I’ll need to find a way to get rid of Leon. I wonder how big this kid’s package is?”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Yuffie you’re drooling!” Leon said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Huh? Oh shit...sorry!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright kid you can let go of Yuffie now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Leon you fucking cock blocker!” Yuffie yelled at Leon in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry Yuffie but if I’m not getting any then neither are you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yea the Pimpblade...we had to get it away from you to stop those creatures. Because that's how they were following you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It was the only way to hide your heart from them. But it won't work forever. Though it's hard to believe of all people that you're the Pimpblade's chosen one. You don’t really seem to be pimp material...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon picks up the Pimpblade and it disappears in his hand and then reappeared in Sora's possession.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey how about you two start making some sense here for a change! What exactly is going on here anyways? Nice tits by the way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks they’re natural by the way.” Yuffie said very proud of her body while blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey you can’t have sex with Yuffie. Alright?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey fuck you Leon I can have sex with whoever I want and if I want to have sex with this kid then I will!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wuh?!” Sora said while blushing like mad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t mind Leon he’s just mad because he can’t have any of this.” Yuffie said while groping and squeezing her own tits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah right I don’t want your slutty ass.” Leon lied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Says the guy who's been trying to fuck me since we got to Traverse Town years ago.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah right I’d sleep with Aerith before I sleep with you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah and then Cloud would chop your head off if he found out that you fucked Aerith.”  
  
  
  
“Uh...the heartless?” Sora asked a little confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“The ones who attacked you with no mercy...you remember right?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Those with no hearts. It's the darkness within everyone's hearts that attracts them. And there is darkness in everyone's hearts. The heartless are also a bunch of rapists.” Leon told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey ever heard of a guy called Ansem?” Yuffie asked Sora.  
  
  
  
Back with Sora, Yuffie, and Leon. Sora can be seen looking at his Pimpblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So...this is the key? Cool!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes exactly! This is the very key to our survival! It’s said that the wielder can make anyone sleep with him or her as long as they have the Pimpblade in their possession.” Yuffie told Sora while sitting beside him on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“The heartless are scared to death of the Pimpblade. That's why they'll try to kill you no matter what.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well I never asked for this giant key!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well the Pimpblade chooses it's master! And you're the one it chose! I think it made the right choice.” Yuffie said while winking at Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yea so tough luck kid. Yuffie stop flirting with him.” Leon told Sora casually.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Man how did all of this happen? Last thing I remember I was in my room masturbating...Wait a minute! What exactly happened to my home? My beautiful island? Riku...Kairi...now who am I gonna have sex with?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know what kid? I have absolutely no idea once so ever. But you can’t fuck Yuffie...so stop staring at her.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora walks from the bed and goes over to where Leon is standing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Whether you believe it or not the heartless will find you. It's best you prepare yourself for when the time comes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Prepare myself?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“For the fight of your life...think you can survive long enough to end this mess?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yea I'm in!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Leon why don’t you let me and Sora have this room for a few minutes...OK?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Huh? Why? What are you up to?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nothing! I just want to go over everything just to make sure he understands what’s going on is all. It won’t take long.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re up to something I can tell...whatever I don’t really care. Sora come meet me outside when you’re done...OK?” Leon said before leaving the hotel room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright now that he’s finally gone I do have some things to tell you Sora.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Like what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“For starters the heartless are rapists they will rape you if they get the chance. But they are known to rape mostly females...like me. You must use your Pimpblade to kill them when you see them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is that it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No. You’re main goal is to lock the keyholes of each world that you visit though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That doesn’t sound too hard.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“There’s a catch though Spiky.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What is it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“The keyholes aren’t traditional keyholes like on a door. They’re females.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Females?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’ s right playa. You first have to have sex with the female or females of each world. You then have to use your Pimpblade on them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have to have sex with different girls from each world?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s right stud! Think you can handle that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um yeah...I think so.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good cause as the wielder of the Pimpblade you don’t have a choice. It’s true that the heartless are attracted to hearts but they’re more attracted to a girl’s body...mostly to their pussy. Sora you have to make sure they don’t have sex with any females...ever!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“But how?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I already told you Porcupine! You have to have sex with a girl and then use your Pimpblade on them.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah but how do I use it on them?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Easy you aim your key at their vagina and a beam of light will shoot out and enter them. This will then make it to where the heartless can’t touch them. Once you do that it will keep the heartless out of the world.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sounds easy enough. Anything else?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah...um...how big is your key?” Yuffie asked while blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Huh? Oh I’m not really sure I haven’t measured it yet. I just got the thing recently.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No not that one...the other one.” Yuffie said while pointing at Sora’s crotch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh...that one. Um…” Sora said while blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on Sora show it to me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? I don’t think that’s a good idea!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora do you want to know more about the Pimpblade or not?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well yeah. But how is my cock connected to it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Show it to me and you’ll find out.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright go ahead and unzip my jumpsuit.” Sora said while turning bright red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie then slowly unzipped Sora’s jumpsuit anxiously waiting to see his hard dick in person with her own eyes. It had been awhile since Yuffie saw a cock let alone have one inside her. The female ninja blushed as she unzipped Sora’s jumpsuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Holy shit Sora you’re rock hard!” Yuffie said while looking at Sora’s erected penis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah...that happens...a lot.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh heh heh heh! What were you thinking about?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um...nothing really.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh did you having your face on my boobs turn you on?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So how big are you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Five inches long and five point five inches thick.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? That can’t be right you look way bigger than that!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Really?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah hold on let me measure you good lookin.” Yuffie said before pulling out some measuring tape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You remind me of someone.” Sora said thinking about Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh really who is that?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“My friend Kairi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“The girl you mistook me for earlier?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah that’s why I hugged you...sorry about that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s OK...I enjoyed it. We don’t have many guys here and none around my age. You’re the first Sora.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sex must be a real bitch.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It is...I haven’t had in any in years...masturbation will only get you so far. It’s gotten so bad I’m tempted to fuck a Moogle!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wish I could help.” Sora said feeling bad for Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright Sora I measured you and you are seven inches long and seven inches thick...nice stats there tiger!” Yuffie winked at Sora while teasing his cock with her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What?! But how? Before I left I was only five inches...and before that I was four inches back on my island!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s easy the answer is the Pimpblade. Sora as you use the Pimpblade and level up your stats get better. The more you use it and the better you get with it the bigger and thicker your cock gets. Your sex drive also improves the more you use the Pimpblade.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course! Now I want to ask you a favor.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What is it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Will you have sex with me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What?!” Sora said turning red and sweating.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re gonna have to eventually.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because I’m one of the females you need to fuck in order to lock this world from the heartless.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who is the other?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“My friend Aerith...she’s busy at the moment though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I just lost my virginity recently...I’m not sure if I’m qualified for this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on Sora you have to! Do you really want the heartless to get to me and rape me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? Of course not Yuffie! I’ll protect you no matter what…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then take me hero!” Yuffie said after sitting on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um...uh...aw...ah...hmm. Eh where do I start?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora are you a virgin?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? No! I’ve had sex with two girls so far. You’ll be the third.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Then you should know what to do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I just met you though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ugh...fine here!” Yuffie said before grabbing Sora by his hooded jacket and kissing him on the lips hard. The female ninja started to make out with Sora. She then inserted her tongue in his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Gah...Yuffie what are you doing?!” Sora short of breath asked Yuffie after breaking the kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m making out with you. What does it look like silly? Haven’t you kissed a girl before?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wait you’ve had sex with a girl but you haven’t kissed one till now? How is that even possible?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well you’re pretty good at it...but you could use some practice. Trust me Sora when it comes to kissing and sex I’m the best. I’ll train you...if you’re interested.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course! You’ve got a pretty smoking body by the way.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks I appreciate the compliment. It may not seem like it but I’m pretty self conscious about my looks.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why? You’re fucking beautiful Yuffie!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh stop it you! Because I’m a tomboy and bisexual...not a lesbian so if anyone says that they’re lying. And just because I’m not like Aerith and wear makeup and pretty dresses some people like to insult me and make me feel bad.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bisexual?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It means that I like cock and pussy...but I mostly lean towards cock more. I’m far more picky about girls then guys. By the way what does Kairi look like?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh here…” Sora said before pulling out a black wallet with a silver crown on it. He then showed a picture of him and Kairi on Destiny Islands. Kairi can be seen kissing Sora’s cheek while the boy turned red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Holy shit she’s hot! Oh wow she does look like me...I mean she’s shorter, has auburn hair, blue eyes, and smaller tits. But other then that we look almost the same.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah she’s amazing I lost my virginity to her a couple of days ago.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aww man I wish I lost mine to you. But I ended up losing it to Cloud instead. He’s alright though. Wish I could fuck Kairi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eh I don’t think Kairi is in to other girls...that I know of.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not even if we shared you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah haven’t you been in a threesome before?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not really.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well I have...that’s how I lost my virginity. It was me, Cloud, and our friend Tifa who is also bisexual. That’s who got me into girls...before that I wasn’t really sure which gender I was interested in. Maybe once you find Kairi we can setup a threesome between the three of us? I’m sure once she feels my tongue on her body she’ll be begging for more. In the mean time stud let’s focus on me and you instead.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright. What do you wanna do?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I wanna fuck you...duh!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah but how? Oral? Or what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s just see where it goes. Come on you stud muffin let’s go back to making out.” Yuffie said while playing with Sora’s hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sure thing!” Sora said before kissing Yuffie’s lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...you’re getting really good at this you Spiky Haired Devil.” Yuffie said before slipping her tongue between Sora’s lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm...Yuffie your tongue tastes so good.” Sora said before lightly sucking on Yuffie’s tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm...you’re not bad yourself you sexy beast.” Yuffie said before grabbing Sora’s erected key and stroking it slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Yuffie. What are you doing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m playing with your pipe. What does it look like I’m doing you dolt?” Yuffie said while giggling at Sora’s inexperienced nature.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Were doing this now?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well no were still just kissing and just doing foreplay. But that doesn’t mean that I can’t enjoy your rod.” Yuffie said while still stroking Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn Yuffie you have some really experienced hands. You really know how to use your fingers don’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh heh heh...thanks Spiky. You’re pretty thick and big...Cloud was about an inch and a half bigger than you. But nowhere near as thick as you. But I prefer your sword over his any day of the week.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’ve got some pretty nice melons.” Sora said while groping Yuffie’s tits through her green top.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well thanks I’m very proud of them...they’re a natural d cup. You seem pretty fascinated by my boobs. Have you never seen a girl with big boobs before?” Yuffie said while lightly moaning from Sora’s hands fondling her sensitive breasts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eh not really...except in porn. Kairi only has a b cup along with Selphie. You’re the first girl with big jugs that I’ve seen in person.” Sora said while squeezing Yuffie’s sensitive knockers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well you can play with them anytime my little pimp.” Yuffie said while lightly kissing up and down Sora’s neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh God Yuffie you’re really good at this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course I am I’ve been doing this for awhile. Don’t worry kiddo when I’m done with you the girls will be begging for your cock.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“He..he...he...hey I’m not a kid!” Sora said defensively while moaning from Yuffie’s touch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yes you are...to me anyways since you’re two years younger than me. There’s no shame in that Sora...I’m still technically a child as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shit I just remembered that I don’t have any condoms.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry Spiky I have you covered.” Yuffie said before grabbing a green condom from the nearby nightstand beside the bed she was laying on with Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“If you’re not having sex why do you have a box of condoms?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Just in case I ever need them...like now.” Yuffie said before kissing Sora’s cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You sure are friendly with people you hardly know.” Sora said while blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You would be as well if you hadn’t had sex in awhile. If I’m being too forward and going too fast just let me know. I don’t want to scare you away.” Yuffie said while stroking Sora’s cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nah you’re fine I’m just not used to having this much attention from girls is all.” Sora said turning bright red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Trust me you have my full and complete undivided attention handsome. You really need the touch of an older woman.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So what do you wanna do next?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm...I really don’t like to plan these things out. I usually prefer to let things happen during sex. But seeing as how you’re not very experienced in this field I can make an exception.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think I just went limp.” Sora said after noticing he was no longer hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well that’s not a problem because if anyone can make you hard without even trying that would be me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You seem pretty sure of yourself.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“If there’s one thing I’m confident about myself it’s my sexual abilities. Be honest Sora just the mere sound of my voice turns you on...right?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know if I would go that far.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh really now...is that a challenge sweet thing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Here I’ll prove it then.” Yuffie said before taking off her bandanna and wrapping it around Sora’s head and over his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um Yuffie what are you doing?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m going to prove to you that I can make you hard just by the sound of my voice.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s not really necessary.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Maybe not but I’m still going to do it. Now just relax.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright if you say so.” Sora said as he layed on the bed with his head on the pillows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora you’re so sexy and hot I just want to keep you all to myself.” Yuffie said while tracing Sora’s chest with a finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um…” Sora said turning red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You have such a big and thick cock with big hairy balls. I just want to deepthroat you and feel you harden and throb down my throat.” Yuffie said while massaging Sora’s balls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Yuffie.” Sora moaned as the female ninja groped his magic eight balls in her soft hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m such a naughty and kinky ninja...I want you to spank me and call me dirty names. Shove your big key in my tight wet keyhole and make me moan and scream your name.” Yuffie said while licking and nibbling on Sora’s ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck...what are you doing to me?” Sora said while feeling a sense of pleasure engulfing his body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora my pussy is all tight and wet for you. Ready for your big throbbing cock to penetrate me. My nipples are so damn hard right now just waiting for you to suck on them. You can pull my panties down and spank my ass red if you want.” Yuffie said while lightly kissing up and down Sora’s chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck me hard…” Sora said while sweating.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I want you to straddle me while you put your hard dick in between my big tits as I lick and suck on it as you fuck my boobies. Till you cum on my face and in my mouth. Plus my boobs…” Yuffie said before kissing the boy’s lips softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn it Yuffie now you’re just teasing me…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora I want you to make me feel like a real woman and fuck me hard without a condom! I want you to spread your speed all inside me till you run dry! I want to end up pregnant with your child you Spiky Haired Stud!” Yuffie said while kissing right above Sora’s cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“WHAT?!” Sora said surprised now with a throbbing hard boner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ha! I told you I could give you an erection with my voice!” Yuffie said before taking her bandanna off Sora’s head before throwing it on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn it Yuffie you cheated! Why were you talking about being pregnant by me?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why did you get a boner from me being pregnant?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know I just imagined you with a round stomach.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So me pregnant with your child turns you on?” Yuffie teased the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No! Maybe…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora don’t worry I’m not gonna have you impregnate me...yet. Were still very young, we just met, and you have deep feelings for Kairi. I think you two would make a cute couple. But I think the three of us together would be better...I’m just saying.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um thanks...I think.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now how about I show you my oral skills?” Yuffie said while stroking Sora’s hard dick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah baby give it to me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s the spirit champ!” Yuffie said before lightly licking and teasing the purple tip of Sora’s sword with her tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...fuck yes!” Sora started to moan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm...I want you so badly Sora. Stay hard for me baby!” Yuffie said before lightly sucking on the tip of Sora’s rod.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck...don’t stop!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm…” Yuffie moaned as she took Sora’s key in her mouth inch by inch attempting to deepthroat the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh...YUFFIE!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Sora don’t cum yet babe. I’m nowhere near done with you yet stud. I’ve got plans for your sexy ass.” Yuffie said while bobbing her head up and down on Sora’s thick shaft.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ahh...like what?” Sora moaned while Yuffie deepthroated the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh you’ll see my little stud muffin. A good sex partner never reveals all her cards.” Yuffie said while licking up and down Sora’s shaft while massaging his balls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn Yuffie you really want my cum...don’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck yeah I do...I haven’t had any in awhile. I sure hope you cum a lot.” Yuffie said before licking Sora’s ball sack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I do...a lot. Last night when I masturbated it got all over my skin, clothes, face, and hair. I should have used a condom...if I had any. But I was so damn horny from licking Kairi earlier.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh my God that is so hot...I love it when a guy cums a lot! Cloud doesn’t really cum that much not even when he has two girls fucking him and each other. I’m really starting to regret losing my virginity to him...at least Tifa was there so it wasn’t a complete disappointment. You got to lick Kairi’s tight little box?” Yuffie said before putting Sora’s balls in her mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah she tasted so good her cum is like honey.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh damn I’m so jealous right now! She squirts a lot?” Yuffie said while sucking on Sora’s balls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You kidding? She almost drowned me last time!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Holy shit I am so fucking wet now! I would so lick the hell out of her while you fuck me hard! I really wish I had met you sooner or waited to lose my virginity instead.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aww come on Yuffie it can’t be that bad. At least you had fun...right?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ha! Only because Tifa was there otherwise it would have sucked so badly...pun not intended. Cloud really sucks at having sex and his big ass sword makes it look like he’s compensating. Even Tifa thinks that he’s terrible at sex. Aerith is probably the only one who actually enjoys fucking him. But I bet you would change her mind if she had sex with you.” Yuffie said while kissing Sora’s ball sack.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yuffie I think you’re putting me on way too high of a pedestal. I’m nowhere as good as you make me sound like I am.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah you’re right...you’re way better. Seriously Sora I wouldn’t be saying these things if it wasn’t true. Plus I’ve had sex with you so I know what I’m talking about. Sure before I wasn’t too sure about you and your sexual prowess. I thought you might end up being too small or worse too big and not really thick at all. Along with not knowing how to use your equipment properly. But you’re way better than I expected and then some!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“But you haven’t really had sex with me yet...you just stroked me, massaged my balls, kissed me, sucked me, and tasted my balls.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I am about to fuck you real good though pumpkin...you’re about to see what it’s like to be inside a real woman. No offense to Kairi she’s really cute and I’d love to have my face between her legs for sure. But you need someone who can show you the ropes and has a lot more experience in sex. But before we get to the good stuff I want to taste you.” Yuffie said before grabbing Sora’s dick and rubbing it all over her cleavage. Wiping the boy’s precum on her skin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn that feels good.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm...oh Sora you taste so good. And that was just your precum. I can’t wait to taste your actual sperm. Oh fuck baby...I want you so much!” Yuffie said after wiping Sora’s precum off her cleavage and putting it in her mouth very seductively.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You have most of your clothes on still.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm...good point. I guess will have to fix that then. Feel free to undress me big boy.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright. What do you want removed first?” Sora asked with a sly grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Surprise me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I want to see your big ass tits.” Sora said before undoing her blue belt like suspenders holding her green top.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have a feeling you’re gonna like what you see.” Yuffie said after Sora discarded her green top on the floor. Yuffie’s boobs were big enough that they didn’t leave any space between each other. Her pink nipples were big and erect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn you got pretty excited.” Sora said while playing with Yuffie’s tits in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What can I say you’re pretty damn sexy. So you gonna suck on these puppies or what tiger?” Yuffie said while winking at Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You bet your sweet ass!” Sora said before popping one of Yuffie’s tits in his mouth while massaging her other hard nipple between his fingers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck Sora you’re amazing!” Yuffie moaned in pleasure as Sora slowly sucked on her hard nipple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re not bad yourself.” Sora said before sucking Yuffie’s other tit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man Sora you’re getting better at this I may not need to teach you for very long about sex.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m a quick learner. But who says we have to do this just for education?” Sora said while licking between Yuffie’s boobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh you want to be FWB’s?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“FWB’s?” Sora said confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Friends with benefits. It’s like regular friends except with sex.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That sounds pretty fun.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh it will be Spiky…” Yuffie said before teasing one of Sora’s nipples with her tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn Yuffie you’ve got one hell of a tongue.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh if you think my tongue is great just wait till you feel my tight wet cunt.” Yuffie said while sucking on Sora’s nipples.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh damn I can’t wait.” Sora said while moaning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well then let’s get started I think we’ve done enough foreplay and now ready for the real fun.” Yuffie said while holding the green condom in front of Sora’s face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You sure?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course I’m sure you Spiky Haired bastard! You scared Sora? Does my more experienced nature scare you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eh kind of...I’m not used to such forwardness. I’ve only slept with virgins before.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“And that’s why you need a woman’s touch and not a girl’s.” Yuffie said before putting the condom on her mouth putting it on Sora’s hard dick swallowing his whole key.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“HOLY SHIT!” Sora said as he felt his whole dick go down Yuffie’s throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You like that sweetheart? Good thing this is an oral condom. Hmm...now how do I want you to fuck me?” Yuffie asked Sora while stroking his condom covered cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...I have no idea but this feels really good.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You into bondage?” Yuffie asked with a huge grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ve done a little bit of it. Why?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I want you to bind my arms behind my back and then fuck me doggy style.” Yuffie said while holding handcuffs in her hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Guess I should undress you then?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well if you want my pussy you should.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora helped Yuffie take her fingerless gloves, orange boots, white stockings, and yellow shorts off. Once completely naked Yuffie’s tight wet pussy could be seen. Yuffie’s vagina is completely shaven and maintained much like Kairi’s even though she hasn’t had sex in awhile. The young female ninja blushes dark red as Sora stares at her older more sexually experienced body with pure amazement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OK Sora you can stop staring at me now...I’m not that good looking.” Yuffie said with nervousness in her voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm...I disagree I think you’re very beautiful.” Sora said as he kissed all the way down Yuffie’s chest and tummy stopping right above her moist cunt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn Sora...you sexy bastard. I want you inside me…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I want you more.” Sora said before handcuffing Yuffie’s hands behind her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora you’re so damn sexy!” Yuffie said as she laid on her stomach in front of Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You sure you want it this way Yuffie?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah hero just stick it in me it’s your destiny.” Yuffie said while sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright if you say so baby.” Sora said as he grabbed Yuffie by the hips before ramming his thick hard cock inside her wet tight pussy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“AAAHHH SORA!” Yuffie yelled as a surge of pain engulfed her body from lack of sex in awhile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn Yuffie...fuck you’re so tight!” Sora said as he went in and out of Yuffie’s wet cunt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah Sora don’t stop fuck me harder you Spiky Haired Hero!” Yuffie yelled as the pain started to slowly go away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn it Yuffie you’re so fucking wet!” Sora said while slapping Yuffie’s ass as he kept drilling her with his thick key.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah Spiky harder...own this tight pussy!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah baby this my pussy...all mine!” Sora said while quickening the pace of his humping.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck me you’re so damn thick stud!” Yuffie said as her tight little box got wetter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...YUFFIE!!!” Sora yelled before cumming inside Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck...SORA!” Yuffie said before squirting on Sora’s dick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora then unhandcuffed Yuffie’s hands behind her back and the two laid in Yuffie’s bed in each other’s arms. Both extremely exhausted from the hard fucking they gave each other. Sora’s heart beating faster than usual with his adrenaline running through his body. Yuffie feeling an overload of happiness inside her that she’s never felt before. Especially with people she’s had sex with like Cloud. Yuffie was extremely happy laying next to Sora in her bed naked after having the best sex in her whole life as of yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You OK?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I’m fine. You?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m great...I’m on cloud 9. How was it for you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“The best sexual experience I’ve had yet. You really are amazing in bed Yuffie!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aww thanks tiger that means a lot to me especially coming from you. Was it better than with Kairi?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eh yeah but that’s because Kairi isn’t very experienced...I still enjoyed sex with her though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know you do sweetheart and so would I. This isn’t a competition sweetie it’s just you and me is all. I can’t get over how handsome you are.” Yuffie said smiling while rubbing Sora’s chest with her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh thanks Yuffie...you’re very pretty yourself.” Sora said while blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora I have something to tell you.” Yuffie said now breaking eye contact with the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What?” Feeling concerned for the female ninja.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I...I...I...I…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yuffie?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora...I love you.” Yuffie confessed to the boy while turning the darkest shade of red possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“...Yuffie.” Sora said in a worried tone of voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know it doesn’t matter since we just met. I also realise that it’s never a good idea to tell someone you love them after sex. And yes I’m fully aware of your deep feelings for Kairi. But damn it Sora I don’t care if we just met today I’ve connected and bonded with you in the few hours we’ve known each other compared to the years I’ve known other guys like Cloud and Leon! You’re handsome, funny, smart, have a great personality, a big heart, and you know how to please a woman correctly. Sora I don’t care if you don’t feel the same about me but I’ll be damned if I don’t tell you how I feel...especially if you end up dead during your journey. What if you die and I didn’t tell you how I felt? It would ruin me and put me in an eternal state of depression! So you don’t have to feel the same but I at least want you to know how I feel.” Yuffie told Sora while looking at him in his deep blue ocean eyes while almost breaking into tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yuffie it’s OK...I feel the same way. It’s just...Kairi. I still do care about her and love her as well. I can’t betray her she means everything to me along with Riku. But in a heterosexual way...I don’t want to fuck Riku. I just...don’t know what to do. My emotions really have me conflicted right now. I want to be with you but I also want to be with Kairi as well. I just don’t know…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shh...it’s OK Sora will make this work I promise. There might be a way to convince Kairi in forming a three way relationship with us. You just need to find her first.” Yuffie said while putting her finger on Sora’s lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah but how? I doubt just asking her to fuck is gonna work.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No but I’m far more tactful than that Spiky. Don’t worry I’ve got this! You just need to find Kairi and leave the rest up to me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re really that confident aren’t you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well...not completely. I want to say that I have this all figured out but in reality I don’t. I don’t know Kairi like you do so she’s a wild card. I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to persuade her in forming a trio relationship with us.” Yuffie said resting her head on Sora’s chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t know Kairi’s full sexual nature either though...that’s an enigma in itself. All I know is that she enjoys sex with me, has a vibrator, and masturbates to porn. That’s all I know about her sex life as of right now. So I’m in the dark as much as you are.” Sora said while playing with Yuffie’s short black hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Looks like you’ve got some detective work to do then gumshoe. Think you can solve the case of Kairi’s sex life? Or at least the important and interesting parts of it.” Yuffie said while giggling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I already solved the mystery of your tight wet pussy. Kairi’s sex life shouldn’t be hard to figure out I just need to talk to her.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey now Humphrey Bogart my pussy wasn’t a mystery! But at least call me or text me when you figure it out. I want to know what she tells you since it’ll give me a better idea of what I have to work with.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How? I don’t have your number.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well give me your phone then you dolt.” Yuffie said while poking Sora’s chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Here you go.” Sora said before handing Yuffie a red smartphone after digging it out of his discarded jumpsuit that was on the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright Spiky here’s my number you can call me or text me whenever you want. Especially if you get real lonely and start to miss me. Now all you gotta do is take a picture of me with your phone.” Yuffie said after inputting her cell number in Sora’s phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“With you still naked?” Sora said after turning red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why not? Be something to Jack off to as well.” Yuffie said while teasing the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’d rather just be inside of you though.” Sora said before using his phone to take a picture of Yuffie who was still fully naked. Her body fully exposed tits, pussy, and all...except for her ass. But that wasn’t really important and Sora has already seen it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know you do love and I want you inside me again as well. Don’t worry sweetheart I have a feeling will be having sex again real soon. And next time I have a few more things to teach you as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Like what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s a surprise. I know you’re gonna love it though. For now let’s get some sleep.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um...what about Leon?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry he’ll be fine plus it’s only for five minutes. You need your energy tiger after what I put you through. We don’t need you getting killed by heartless because I wore your sexy ass out from my pussy...now do we?” Yuffie said while kissing Sora and playing with his nipples with her fingers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh I guess you’re right...besides a short nap wouldn’t hurt.” Sora said while kissing Yuffie back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m always right Sora...remember that. Night handsome!” Yuffie said before falling asleep on top of Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora and Yuffie slept in Yuffie’s bed still naked in each other’s arms. Both of them though slept far longer than they intended to. Yuffie drooling on Sora’s chest started to slowly stir from her slumber. She reached for her green smartphone resting by her in her bed. She unlocked it via the touch screen and looked at it to see what time it was. To Yuffie’s horror both her and Sora had slept for a lot longer than they intended to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“AAAHHH! Sora! Sora! Sora! SORA WAKE UP!” Yuffie yelled at the boy while violently shaking him to try and wake him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ugh...just five more minutes.” Sora said while still half asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora we don’t have five more minutes...you have to wake up now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm…” Sora kept sleeping ignoring Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Grr...wake up you Spiky Haired Devil!” Yuffie said before grabbing her giant shuriken and whacking Sora upside the head with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“GAH...WHAT THE FUCK YUFFIE?! You trying to kill me or something?” Sora said after waking up while rubbing his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora we don’t have time you need to get dressed and see Leon...he’s probably really pissed off right now...don’t worry I’ll take the fall just say it was my fault.” Yuffie said while getting dressed and grabbing her shuriken and phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shit! How long did we sleep for? First day on the job and I’m already late.” Sora said while getting dressed and grabbing his phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“We slept for two hours...way longer than five minutes! Alright Sora go find Leon I just sent him a text telling him you're on your way to see him and that it’s my fault that you’re late. I’ll see you later after you’re done stud.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright see you later Yuffie.” Sora said while summoning his Pimpblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey hero! Aren’t you forgetting something?” Yuffie said with a miffed and annoyed look on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I forgot something? What is it?” Sora said while looking all around his surroundings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Me you clueless dolt! Kiss me Sora.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh right...oops sorry Yuff!” Sora said before grabbing Yuffie in his arms and kissing her on the lips hard with a lot of passion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm...you’re getting better and better at this each time you kiss me. I still can’t believe you had sex with me and then almost forgot to kiss me good bye! At least you’re cute...so I can forgive you for that. This time that is...” Yuffie said while kissing Sora back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright Yuffie I’ll talk to you later...I promise.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I love you Sora you sexy little porcupine!” Yuffie said while teasing Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I love you to Yuffie!” Sora said before leaving the hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside near one of the alleyways by the hotel Sora and Leon can be seen. Sora can be seen equipped with his Pimpblade while Leon has his Gunblade in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Took you long enough! I thought you forgot all about me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry about that Leon. Kind of overslept.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah Yuffie already told me you two had sex.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“She did what?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry I already figured that was her plan when she asked me to leave earlier. Might help her to loosen up a little now...before you came she was always horny and kind of cranky due to always being horny.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora fights his way all the way up to the Third District. Donald and Goofy can be seen standing on top of a high balcony. Goofy then spots Sora running around on the ground near the building. Suddenly the two Disney characters are surrounded by a group of Heartless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yo Donald there’s a bunch of gangbangers here!” Goofy said while holding his shield.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Jack my shit will ya? Come on Goofy let’s kick some ass!” Donald said while pointing his purple staff at the Heartless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Heartless attacked Donald and Goofy as they fell of the balcony and landed right on top of Sora. Stars can be seen above their heads not long afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
”The key!” The two said after noticing the Pimpblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They smile as Sora winces. The District starts to rumble and they look around, still in a pile on the ground. Large blocks appear from the ground and cover the exits. Heartless surround them as they stand up, ready to fight. After defeating the horde of Soldiers, they hear a clattering sound from above.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora looks up to see huge pieces of armor falling from the sky. They hit the ground and bounce into the air, spinning wildly. The arms of the Guard Armor form around the torso, which is emblazoned with a red and black symbol. Once the legs attach, the Heartless lands on the ground loudly. It stands there for a moment before the helmet slams down onto the torso with a bright flash.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It spins its head and arms before walking toward the trio. Sora attacks its arms, but it hardly recoils in its pursuit of him. Donald and Goofy do their best to strike the tough armor. It begins spinning its arms wildly around its body. Donald is caught in the twister and is knocked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora strikes at one of the arms and the Guard Armor stomps the ground in anger. It jumps into the air and its pieces clatter to the ground heavily. Sora strikes an arm off while Goofy heals Donald and they tag-team against its thunderous legs. With the appendages destroyed, the torso is left defenseless and it falls to the ground. Sora, Donald, and Goofy approach and it begins spinning out of control, knocking the three of them back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once they find their footing again, Sora gives the armor a final strike and it starts to explode from the inside, shaking the area around it. Its head wobbles and falls to the ground with a mighty ring. A large glowing heart floats out of its torso into the air and the Guard Armor disappears. The District grows silent, the fountain depicting two dogs in love at the edge of the area giving off the only sound. Later, Leon and Yuffie join the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So let me get this straight you two were looking for me??”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah that’s right. Were looking for the guy with the big cock. I’m assuming that’s you.” Donald said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You got it.” Goofy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“They have also been looking for the holder of the Pimpblade.?” Leon said not far from where the trio are standing. Yuffie can be seen right beside him also winking at Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah he definitely has a big cock...I can vouch for that!” Yuffie said while thinking about Sora’s big key.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why don’t you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our ship, fuck bitches, fuck hoes, do a ton of drugs, and kill a whole bunch of people!” Goofy said to Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I wonder if it's a possible if I could find Riku and Kairi...?” Sora said in a depressed tone of voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course you will kid.?” Donald told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You sure about that Donald?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“The hell if I know but we need him to come with us. Especially if we want to find the King.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora you should go with them. Especially if you ever want to see your friends again.?” Leon told Sora while Yuffie can be seen standing behind him and making a stroking motion with her hand. Making it look like she was stroking an invisible cock while mouthing the words I want you now to Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I guess you’re right.?” Sora said with a depressed look on his face. He then turned red after noticing Yuffie and what she was doing and mouthing to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yuffie what are you doing?” Leon asked the teen girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nothing. Just listening to you. Why?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because Sora just turned red so I know you’re doing something...cut it out.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh whatever fuck you Leon!” Yuffie said while giving him the middle finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“But you can’t come looking like that. Alright? No frowning. No emo face. Got it?” Donald told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah you got to be hard and horny like us!” Goofy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That is correct! This ship runs on horny faces.” Donald told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Horny...huh?” Sora said while pondering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora tries to act horny but was feeling pretty limp in his jumpsuit. Sensing that he needed help Yuffie lifted her green top to reveal her big tits to the boy briefly enough to get him hard. This got Sora rock hard instantly in his jumpsuit. He then made a goofy ass face to Donald and Goofy only slightly drooling due to seeing Yuffie’s boobs. Getting no response from them, he stops awkwardly. Donald and Goofy burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s definitely one horny face!” Goofy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey what do I have to lose? I'll go with you guys...besides how bad could it be?! What's your names anyways??”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Donald Fauntleroy Duck.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Name’s Goofy Goof.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“My name is Sora!?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora places his hand on top of Donald and Goofy's hands. In a sort of pact like fashion to strengthen their alliance...or something like that. Though neither one of them would forget this day no matter what.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s all join forces we can fight evil together, find the King, fuck hot girls, get stoned, get drunk, and kill a bunch of people.” Goofy told Sora and Donald.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a dark room with a holographic projection screen five figures can be seen. The device shows the trio in holographic form for anyone who is watching the device. The first is a fiery man who looks over to a thin man with a staff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That incompetent brat took down that Heartless! Who would have guessed it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“The power is from the Pimpblade. That kid's strength is nothing without that giant key! He doesn’t even look like pimp material...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The large woman next to him gazes down cunningly at the image, water dripping off her many appendages.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why don't we just turn the human scum into a heartless?! That should settle things to our advantage!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A man standing next to her pipes up…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“The child's friends are the King’s horny stoner slacker lackeys. They look like a bunch of bloody imbeciles if you ask me!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You're no prince charming yourself!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A ghostly figure beside the man laughs loudly and the man brandishes a silver hook as his left hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shut the hell up!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The figure who was watching Riku in the last chapter entered in the room…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Settle down my friends. The Pimpblade has chosen this child. Will it be the boy who conquerors the darkness? Or will the darkness engulf him? Either way he could prove quite useful to our master plan...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back over at Traverse Town the trio plus the Final Fantasy gang can be seen in the First District. In front of the world gate not far from Cid’s Accessory shop. Leon can be seen giving Sora’s group some last minute advice before they leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I would advise you to make sure you're well prepared for the coming journey. None of us have any idea how far the Heartless have spread.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You should check out the stores around here. They have some pretty useful stuff! Also girls really like gifts...hint...hint! Take this Sora it's from all of us!” Yuffie told Sora while winking at him in a very unsubtle way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie gave Sora a brown pouch filled with five hundred munny. The currency used in most worlds which looks like a golden ball.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Spend it as you wish. Also this is from Leon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie gives Sora a bottle filled with blue liquid known as a Elixir.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s an Elixir it’s make you super horny and restores your sex drive...you may want to consider stocking up on them Sora. Before you come back to see me next time. Best of luck guys! I really do hope you find your friends Sora and let me know when you find Kairi.” Yuffie told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Watch each other's backs. Most importantly keep your morals up.” Leon told the trio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You guys aren’t planning on leaving now are you?” Yuffie asked the trio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah. Why?” Donald asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s late and you guys just fought a bunch of Heartless. You should consider spending the night here and leave in the morning. There’s plenty of room in the hotel.” Yuffie suggested.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“She has a point...even if she’s just saying it so she can fuck Sora again.” Leon said casually.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck off Leon!” Yuffie snapped at the older man bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You know that’s not a bad idea I think we should stay the night. I am feeling pretty tired myself actually. What you think Donald?” Goofy asked Donald.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I’m pretty beat myself. Alright let’s call it a night and get some rest. Get something to eat, get some drinks, jack off, have sex, and whatever else you have to do and then go to bed. We meet here in the morning after breakfast, masturbation, sex, and whatever else you need to do. If you’re late we will leave your ass here...which the ninja doesn’t seem to mind. I don’t care if you are a Pimpblade wielder I will leave you if you are late! Last warning…” Donald told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright jeez Donald I got it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora come see me at my room when you’re done.” Yuffie told Sora before leaving the First District with Leon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on after Leon and the gang left Sora can be seen talking to Donald and Goofy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright the gummi ship is outside and will board it tomorrow morning.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Gummi ship?” Sora questioned after listening to Donald.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah that’s our ship!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wait till you see it the bitches will be all over you!” Goofy told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hold on a second. OK Sora this is for you...don't say I never gave you anything.” Donald told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donald gave Sora what appeared to be a bottle of lube. Once the boy touched the lube his whole body was engulfed by a glowing red light. Seconds later his whole body was surrounded by flames which were then sent across different directions. Sora then went back to normal moments later right after his Pimpblade started to glow red briefly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright now you can also use magic once you collect different spells. OK Goofy give him the other thing.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What other thing Donald?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That thing that I told you to give him before we left!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh right...that thing!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goofy gave Sora a box of condoms...well it looked like a box of condoms. Sora touched the box and he instantly did a dodgeroll without even thinking about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uh...what exactly just happened now...like five seconds ago?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh that was the dodgeroll ability it allows you to avoid attacks from your enemies. Abilities let you do all kinds of cool things. I guess we should look for more abilities on the way...huh?” Goofy told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is that everything? I need to see Yuffie soon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah go ahead Romeo knock yourself out...just remember not to be late tomorrow morning!” Donald told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sure thing! See you guys tomorrow.” Sora said before heading towards the Second District.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“There goes one horny teenager...wish I was that horny.” Goofy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah same here.” Donald said.  
  
  
  
Over at Yuffie’s room Sora can be seen standing in front of the ninja’s hotel room door. Sora then knocks on the teen girl’s door anxiously waiting for her to answer. Yuffie now only wrapped in a towel both on her body and head opens the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora!” Yuffie said while blushing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Yuffie...sorry it took me awhile.” Sora said while hiding something behind his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s OK I just got out of the shower. What do you have there babe?” Yuffie asked Sora while trying to look at what he had behind his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“This is for you…” Sora said while turning red before giving Yuffie some roses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aww...that’s sweet and very cliche but you’re new to this so I can understand why. I love them...thanks hun!” Yuffie said after taking the roses and giving Sora a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I wasn’t sure what to give you...I know you hinted earlier that you liked gifts.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes I do love gifts. Come on in you don’t have to stand in the hallway.” Yuffie told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Right. Well I can’t stay long I have to go to bed early so I don’t get left behind tomorrow morning.” Sora said before sitting on Yuffie’s bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Where are you going to sleep at?” Yuffie said before sitting by Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm...I guess I’ll just crash with Donald and Goofy I’m sure there’s a couch in there I can sleep on. I’m not really picky where I sleep at since I slept in a cave with Kairi the other day.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why don’t you spend the night here...with me? Don’t worry I’ll set my alarm on my phone so you won’t be late again. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you leave.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sure why not? I’ll miss you while I’m gone...kind of weird saying that since we just met. Sure were not rushing things?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora there’s no rules about how you’re suppose to feel about someone. I’ll miss you as well Spiky...a lot.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’ll try to visit you as much as possible.” Sora told Yuffie with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know you will...there’s always a warm bed for you when you do visit.” Yuffie said while crawling on top of Sora leaving only a few inches between their lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Yuffie.” Sora said while putting his hands on her towel that was around her athletic body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You want this?” Yuffie asked Sora after lifting up her towel to reveal her wet pussy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm...you know it baby.” Sora said while tracing his finger lightly over Yuffie’s sweet spot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora...bad news tiger that was my last condom earlier.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry I’ve got your shinobi ass covered!” Sora said while holding a box of condoms he bought on his way to see Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm...so you do. I knew I could count on you my little pimp.” Yuffie said while kissing Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re warm and wet.” Sora said while feeling Yuffie’s body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well yeah I just took a shower Porcupine.” Yuffie said before taking the towel wrapped around her head off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn...you smell really good.” Sora said while kissing Yuffie’s neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well I should hope so I just spent an hour and thirty minutes showering and then blow drying my hair. I wanted to look pretty for you Spiky.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re always pretty to me Yuffie.” Sora said while clenching to both sides of Yuffie’s towel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh stop it you...you’re embarrassing me!” Yuffie said while giggling before punching Sora lightly on the arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What can I say? It’s true.” Sora said before taking Yuffie’s towel off her revealing her naked body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora you horny little devil!” Yuffie said while nibbling on Sora’s neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is that a tattoo?” Sora asked Yuffie after noticing a tattoo of a Moogle riding a Chocobo right above her ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I got it a few years ago. You like it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah it’s cute.” Sora said while rubbing Yuffie’s ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora I want you so badly.” Yuffie said while rubbing Sora’s bulge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm...same here.” Sora said while rubbing Yuffie’s tattoo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Let’s see if you’ve gotten any bigger since the last time you were inside me.” Yuffie said with a grin while unzipping Sora’s jumpsuit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I doubt it.” Sora said while turning red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well have you been using the Pimpblade?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah but I haven’t noticed any changes...down there.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well of course you won’t unless you check silly!” Yuffie said before grabbing Sora’s hard dick out of his boxers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn Sora did you get bigger since the last time we fucked?” Yuffie said while holding Sora’s erected penis in her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Holy shit yes you did...you’re nine inches long and nine inches thick now!” Yuffie said after measuring Sora’s cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s odd I don’t feel any bigger.” Sora said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn stud you get any bigger and I’ll barely be able to fit you inside me.” Yuffie said while stroking Sora’s shaft.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So what you wanna do this time? More bondage?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm...I want to ride you.” Yuffie said while cupping Sora’s balls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh really now?” Sora said with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s right Spiky!” Yuffie said while kissing Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well hop on baby.” Sora said after putting on a red condom on his erected dick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmmm...I will handsome.” Yuffie said before turning her back to Sora before lowering herself on his cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck Yuffie did you get even tighter?!” Sora said as Yuffie lowered herself on his shaft.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh maybe Spiky but I doubt it. Uhn Sora you’re so damn thick!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well you’re pretty wet yourself...shit it’s like fucking the ocean.” Sora said while feeling Yuffie’s cunt getting wet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to handle you!” Yuffie said while moaning as she bounced up and down on Sora’s pole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn Yuffie...don’t stop!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hell no I’m not stopping this feels really good...you better not cum yet Porcupine!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m nowhere near the point of cumming Yuff!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You better not be Sora or I’m gonna be really mad at you!” Yuffie said while riding Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I have a condom on woman...jeez!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s not the problem I don’t need you cumming before I do...that’s just rude. And if you do I’m gonna force you to stay inside me till I do cum...OK sweetheart?” Yuffie said with an evil smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes Yuff I know.” Sora said while squeezing Yuffie’s tits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh...mmm Sora your hands are so warm!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Probably from that Fire spell Donald gave me earlier.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn I can’t get over how big and thick you’ve gotten...I’m not used to having a cock this big in me. Cloud was only eight and a half inches.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I still think you’re giving me more credit than I deserve Yuffie.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh hush now I’m not going to let you keep selling yourself short like that Sora...now keep pounding me you sexy beast!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie kept bouncing on Sora’s dick picking up speed as the boy played with her hard pink nipples. Sora’s cock rammed in and out of Yuffie’s tight wet cunt. Yuffie tightened her pussy around Sora’s hard penis causing the boy to get even harder. Sora started to suck on Yuffie’s hard nipples turning the female ninja on even more. Yuffie started to quiver and tremble as she neared the point of cumming as Sora sucked on both of her tits. Sora kept ramming in and out of Yuffie’s soaking wet vagina hard while teasing her titties.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Sora...I’m...gonna...CUM!”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
“YUFFIE!” Sora said before ejaculating into the condom inside Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“SORA!” Yuffie screamed before squirting on Sora’s condom covered dick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie then fell on Sora’s chest as the two were wore out from the exhausting session of sex they both just had. Both teens red in the face and covered in sweat. Sora disposed of the used condom in a nearby small trash can Yuffie had near her bed. The two teens then cuddled in each other’s arms under the covers. Yuffie laid her head on Sora’s chest listening to the boy’s beating heart. Sora caressed Yuffie’s head and played with her short ebony hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wow you’ve gotten a lot better since the last time we had sex Sora. But you still have a long ways to go my young grasshopper.” Yuffie said while tracing Sora’s chest with one finger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks Yuff. But my cock got bigger and thicker.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hahahaha...Sora just because you’re cock grew bigger and thicker doesn’t mean a damn thing. If you can’t use it properly you might as well not have it at all. It’s like having a huge ass sword and not being able to use it properly.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“More resentment towards Cloud?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“More like disappointment towards myself more than anything. I don’t know why I couldn’t just wait till I met you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah but to be fair neither one of us knew we’d ever meet. Don’t worry Yuffie we still have the times we’ve spent with each other. I’ll never regret having sex with you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well you better not Spiky or I’ll be crushed! You’re my favorite sex partner by the way.” Yuffie said while teasing Sora’s hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks Yuffie you’re a great a sex partner as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You and Kairi seem pretty close. She must be pretty special to you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah we’ve known each other for ten years now. Don’t worry Yuffie you’re special to me as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aww thanks Spiky!” Yuffie said while kissing Sora’s cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man...I’m beat.” Sora said while yawning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Getting tired there porcupine?” Yuffie asked Sora while playing with his spikes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I need to get some sleep if I don’t want to get left behind tomorrow.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright you Spiky Haired Weasel let’s get some sleep. Good night Sora I love you.” Yuffie said after kissing Sora’s lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Night Yuff I love you as well.” Sora said before cuddling with Yuffie as the two teens fell asleep.  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**To Be Continued…**  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**Next Time Episode 5: Olympus Coliseum**  


	6. Hot Sweaty Nasty Sex

**Disclaimer: **This is a sexual parody of the Kingdom Hearts series which contains sex, drugs, alcohol, swearing, violence, blood, and gore. The story remains the same as the original games with some alterations to the plot when needed. Most of the characters have also had their personalities altered as well. The idea came from a Kingdom Hearts hentai comic which was partially translated into English. It’s also inspired by another fanfiction story called Key to the Heart by AndrewJTalon and Captain Sarcasm. Which had Sora going around different worlds and having sex with different female characters. Like Yuffie, Alice, Jane, and Jasmine. The story was sadly abandoned in June 13, 2007. Also yeah like usual another inspiration for this story is Dysfunctional Hearts as well because it’s my favorite KH parody. My main genre is comedy so I’ll mostly focus on that and since I’m not good with action I won’t really do boss battles like in my previous story Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga. Anyways please enjoy…** Everything in this story is owned by Square-Enix and Disney (mostly Disney though including all the original content like Sora, Destiny Islands, Heartless, and ect. What? You thought everything was owned by Square except for the Disney characters? Sorry Reader that is incorrect…) and I claim no ownership for anything in this story. No money/profit is being made for this story either.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pairings: Sora x Yuffie**  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**Episode 5: Hot Sweaty Nasty Sex**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Sora, Donald, and Goofy left Traverse Town after boarding the gummi ship. Sora and Yuffie managed to have sex in the shower before the boy left. The two spent as much time as they could that morning before Sora left on his adventure to find his friends. Right before Sora was about to join Donald and Goofy Yuffie gave the 14 year old boy a blowjob. Once the boy did leave Yuffie felt lonely and sad. As if she had just lost her only friend in the world and wasn’t completely sure she would ever see him again. Unknown to the young shinobi that both her and Sora would see each again sooner than expected.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Stay safe Sora.” Yuffie said in a sad tone before heading back to her hotel room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later the gummi ship arrives at Sora’s first new world. The world looked like ancient Greece and had golden statues of Greek soldiers along with other forms of art. Upon entering the gate Sora, Donald, and Goofy see what appears to be a coliseum. The three look around in amazement at their new surroundings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Whoa! Look at this place guys...Looks like something out of my history textbook. Except it isn’t boring and doesn’t suck…” Sora told Donald and Goofy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Donald let’s go find some Greek hookers to fuck. Man I’ve got the biggest boner right now!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Not now were on a mission to find the King! Also Sora is the Pimpblade wielder so he’ll find the girls. He needs to sleep with them before using his giant key to lock their keyholes.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm...Doesn’t seem to be many girls around here.” Sora said while looking around his surroundings.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Maybe someone inside will be able to help us?” Goofy said while pointing at the coliseum entrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good idea let’s go check it out.” Donald said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking into the dim lobby, the cracks in the stone visible underfoot, a satyr is putting up a sign on the wall near an entrance. A “closed” sign is tied in the dark doorway and a large pedestal is placed against a wall near a lit torch. Sora walks up to the busy-looking satyr…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey! Where are all the bitches at?” Sora asked the satyr named Phil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Move that pedestal over there for me...I think I dropped a porno magazine back there. I’m trying to get everything ready for the games!” Phil said while not looking at Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Holy shit a porn magazine!” Sora said with excitement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It better be a good one with a whole bunch of sexy pictures.” Goofy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora you’re getting sex with girls. Why do you care about a porno magazine?” Donald asked the young teen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because we haven’t found any girls yet and I’m horny as hell over here! I haven’t had release since Yuffie sucked me off before leaving Traverse Town. I think I’m getting blue balls guys. Stupid giant key...Why don’t you work?!” Sora said while shaking the Pimpblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey it’s a giant key not a god damn radar! It’s not gonna tell you where the nearest girl is at.” Donald told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on guys let’s move this pedestal and find that porn magazine and jerk each other off while looking at the hot girls!” Goofy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eeewww!” Sora said disgusted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What the fuck Goofy?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um yeah...No thanks I can masturbate on my own. Tell you what let’s just take turns with the magazine. I don’t need you two touching my cock.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s already been established that I don’t swing that way!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh come on now you two really need to lighten up and not be so narrow minded! You have to be willing to try new things and be open to all kinds of stuff sexually. Experiment every once in awhile…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah no thanks I’ll stick to pussy only thank you very much.” Sora said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora, Donald and Goofy walk over to the pedestal and attempt to move it, but it doesn’t budge. Which means no porn magazine for either one of them…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“God damn that thing weighs a ton!” Sora yelled after trying to move the pedestal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Great that means no porn magazine!” Donald said in frustration.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Welp back to being horny again...This can’t possibly get any worse.” Goofy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey that thing is way too damn heavy!” Sora told Phil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Too heavy?! When have you been such a limp dick loser?” Phil said before turning around and facing Sora’s group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“HEY!” Donald yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh...Spiky Haired Weasel. What the hell do you three think you’re doing here? This is the world famous Coliseum which only heroes can join! I’ve got a full schedule preparing for the games. So run along limp dicks! Look it’s like this...Heroes are coming from far and wide to fight deadly monsters here at the Coliseum! I don’t think you three have the groins to handle the games.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Please! You’ve got heroes standing right in front of you. We’ve got the boners to win your games!” Donald told Phil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yep my buddy here has got one of the biggest cocks you’ve ever seen. Plus he’s been chosen by the Pimpblade and has fucked many girls.” Goofy said while putting his hands on Sora’s shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah and were pretty good in the sack as well.” Donald said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hero? That limp dick?!” Phil said before laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Quit laughing tubby! I’ve fought a bunch of monsters that would put most tentacle rape hentai to shame!” Sora told Phil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“If you can’t even move this...You can’t call yourself...A hero! Alright so maybe it takes more than just brawn. Well let’s see what you can do. This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?” Phil asked Sora after failing to move the pedestal himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hell yeah!” Sora said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright let’s see what you’ve got.” Phil said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
During the next couple of hours Sora spent his time destroying barrels in the Coliseum. While Donald and Goofy watched their new companion. Phil set a timer for each round and watched Sora destroy the barrels with his giant key. Once they finished the four entered the lobby again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re not too bad kid.” Phil told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Looks like I’m finally headed to the games!” Sora said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Afraid not!” Phil said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why the hell not?!” Sora asked Phil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Two words...You limp dicks ain’t heroes!” Phil said while not being able to count correctly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on man!” Sora said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wanna be real heroes in bed? Start by mastering this spell.” Phil said after giving Sora a bottle of lube.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phil gave Sora a bottle of lube once the boy touched the lube his whole body was engulfed by a glowing yellow light. Seconds later his whole body was surrounded by electricity which then sent bolts of lightning across different directions. Sora then went back to normal moments later right after his Pimpblade started to glow yellow briefly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moments later Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk out of the lobby bitter towards Phil not letting them enter the Olympus Coliseum games.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Man what a waste of time! Went through all of that and all I got was a Thunder spell.” Sora said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah and that goat man didn’t even tell us where the pussy is at. Man now were never going to get laid!” Goofy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Goofy this is about keeping the worlds safe and finding the King not a vacation. Maybe if we can find a way to enter the games we might be able to figure out who the female is that Sora needs to fuck?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Can you guys explain to me how that works? Honestly Yuffie just confused me and I was too busy looking at her tits.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well from what we’ve been able to figure out each world has one or several females who need to be fucked by the Pimpblade Wielder. Once you have sex with the one or many females you then use your giant key to lock the world...Which is their vagina. So basically aim the Pimpblade between their legs and a beam of light will shoot out and the world will be locked.” Donald explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah causing the Heartless unable to have sex with the females and take over the world also. We just need to find the female for this world.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What if the world doesn’t have a female? Or if the females are lesbians?” Sora asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well if it doesn’t have one there might be an alternative solution.” Donald said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“And if the the females are lesbians...Well better hope you can find a female Pimpblade Wielder. Otherwise the world is fucked and not in a good way.” Goofy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Hades appeared not far from the trio…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That is one stubborn goat wouldn’t you say?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who the hell are you?!” Donald asked Hades.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I heard you boys want to enter the games. Well then check this out.” Hades told Sora before summoning a piece of papyrus in his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Holy shit a pass?!” Sora said with excitement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s all yours. Good luck kid. I’m betting on you limp dick.” Hades said before vanishing into a dark portal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora’s group then runs back into the lobby to give Phil the pass Hades gave them…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, how'd the hell you get this?" Phil asked Sora after he showed him the entry pass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked Phil after showing him his entry pass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well...I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Ready for the preliminaries?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourself." Phil warned Sora and his group. Right before they entered the arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Over at the lobby Sora and his group can be seen taking a break. Sora, Donald, and Goofy can be seen drinking a soda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How are the Heartless even competing? They ain't got the smarts to or nuthin." Sora asked while drinking his soda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There’s got to be a female somewhere in this world. We should look around when we get a chance." Donald told Sora while also drinking his soda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Enough with the huddle kiddies. You got a match coming' up." Phil told Sora and his group before they entered the arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on after Sora and his group entered the arena. They can be seen on the ground. A blond haired man with a giant sword covered in bandages named Cloud was standing over Sora pointing his sword at his face. Donald and Goofy can be seen near Sora knocked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was too easy." Cloud said still pointing his sword at Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kid!" Phil yelled at Sora from the sidelines.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're just some random child...what the hell is Hades up to? Ah, I see thought it was just some plastic toy or something. But it's actually got some weight to it." Cloud said after examining the Pimpblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then a giant black three headed dog appeared behind Cloud. Hades can be seen in the Underworld. Where he was playing with some figurines. That looked like Cloud and the three headed dog.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oioioi...Why's is that the pawns I hire constantly nose their way into things that are none of their business? It's not like I pay them for overtime or anything. If it weren't for those meddling brats..." Hades said as he fooled around with his figurines.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the arena Sora and his group can be seen freaking out. After watching the three headed dog step on Cloud. Soon Hercules enters the arena. He then punched and held back the three headed dog.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Herc!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phil! Get them out of here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon hurry up! Careful, Herc! Don't hurt yourself!" Phil rushed Sora and his group into the lobby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the lobby everyone can be seen passed out. Except Phil who was worrying about Hercules.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whew, that was close! The big mutt's Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. Then...again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You really think he's gonna be OK?" Goofy asked Phil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Herc!" Phil started to panic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora summoned his Pimpblade and headed towards the arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm going to save Hercules!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? This ain't just some match. This is for real!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not afraid. You can decide if I'm hero material or not. But I know I have the boner to win this fight...Mostly because I’m still hard as a rock!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We ain't gonna let you show off alone." Donald said winking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah we can’t let you have all the fun!" Goofy said standing next to Donald.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the arena Hercules can be seen with an unconscious Cloud over his shoulder. While Cerberus cornered both of them. Soon Sora and his group entered the arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hercules!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll take care of the mutt! Get out!" Sora told Hercules before running right in front of Cerb.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kid, I got two words of advice for you! Attack!" Phil yelled at Sora and his group. While Hercules ran into the lobby still carrying Cloud over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Two words? This guy couldn’t count to save his life!" Goofy said to himself in his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cerb now turned it's attention on Sora and his group. And unleashed a violent ear piercing growl. Which caused Donald and Goofy to freak out. Sora just stood his ground and readied his Pimpblade. Moments later everyone rushed Cerb Goofy attacked the right head with his shield. Sora attacked the left with his Pimpblade. While Donald attacked all three with magic and also using potions when needed. Goofy jumped up in the air bashing the right head while performing some dangerous combos with his shield. Sora cast Thunder and Fire while also slashing violently at the left head. Donald was seen supporting everyone with magic and potions while occasionally bashing Cerb over his heads with his staff so he could refill his magic points gauge. Cerb attacked the heroes by jumping up in the air and landing on the ground. Causing a giant shock wave and also firing some homing fireballs. Everyone was able to get out of the way of these deadly attacks. Except for Donald who was unconscious until the next half of the battle started. Sora and his group took out half of Cerb's health. In doing so Cerb unleashed a new attack. He summoned a dark pillar from the ground. That took a lot of health from it's victims. While Sora's group kept battling Cerb head on. Sora roll to get out of the way of the dark pillar. And then sneaks up on Cerb and walks up on his back. And then goes over to his head and raises his Pimplade in the air. Sora then brings down his Pimpblade on top of Cerb's head. Delivering one final blow before Cerb was defeated and disappeared into the darkness. Sora managed to jump off Cerb's head right before he disappeared. Over at the lobby Phil can be seen reading a note to Sora and his group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! What the hell do you mean by junior heroes?" Donald asked Phil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What does it take then?” Goofy asked Phil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“That’s something you’ll have to figure out for yourselves. Just like I did. But getting laid doesn’t hurt the process either. You guys should check out the bath houses around here.” Hercules told Sora’s group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey no problem will start by proving ourselves in the games! Also thanks for the advice Herc.” Sora said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s gonna be awhile till the games continue. Gotta clean up the mess from the last fight you three were involved in.” Phil said while pointing to the closed sign over the arena entrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No problem will be back.” Sora said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora’s group then left the lobby leaving Phil and Hercules by themselves…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t believe that limp dick was able to defeat Cerberus.” Phil said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Just between you and me I had already worn out Cerberus before the kid jumped in.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Your secret is safe with me. Now how about we get out of here and go to the bath house? I’m as hard as a diamond over here and if I get any harder my dick is gonna drag on the ground!” Phil told Herc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Shouldn’t we clean up the arena first?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Will do that after we get laid.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright I’m in!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the Coliseum Gates, Sora sees Cloud sitting near the exit and walks up to him…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey blond emo are you alright?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck you limp dick!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why did you work with that pedophile anyways?” Sora asked Cloud while referring to Hades.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m looking for someone and Hades promised to help. I tried using the darkness from my boner but it backfired. I fell into darkness and couldn’t find the light. If only Aerith was around to give me a blowjob.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry you’ll find it. I’m searching as well...along with my woman she’s so hot!” Sora said while referring to Kairi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“For your light? Don’t lose sight of it. Does your woman go down on you and swallow your cum?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah she can really take it all she has the best mouth I’ve ever felt before.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I wish Aerith would swallow my cum.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How about a rematch sometime? No dark powers or pedophiles involved!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think I’ll pass...I’m just way too cool for that. I’m Cloud by the way. Perhaps you’ve heard of me before?” Cloud said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah I know you!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Really?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah you’re that guy that Yuffie says sucks at sex.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ugh...Yuffie. I should had known this would come up eventually. Well contrary to what both Yuffie and Tifa think I’m actually pretty good. What did she say?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah she says you’re not very thick, can’t use your cock properly, don’t cum a whole lot, regrets having sex with you, and says your sword is really big which means you’re probably compensating for something.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Huh...is that so? Well it’s not like she’s getting sex anytime soon unless she finally had sex with Leon. Her only options are Leon, Aerith, Merlin, Cid, and a Moogle. So I guess the joke is on her!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Actually I had sex with her recently.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“WHAT?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah she’s really good at it. She’s got big tits, a tight pussy, a nice round ass, great lips, soft hands, beautiful eyes, and nice soft hair.” Sora said feeling his jumpsuit getting tight around his boner while thinking about Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Huh she must be desperate if she’s having sex with a kid like you. And just how big are you anyways kid?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m ten inches long and ten point five inches thick. At least I was before I got here when I measured myself on the gummi ship. I might have gotten bigger thanks to the Pimpblade though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _Fucking hell this kid is two inches bigger than me! Yuffie is gonna pay for saying that I suck at sex one of these days though!_ ”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Mr. Emo! You still there?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah. Well if you see Yuffie tell her she’s wrong. Also if you see Aerith tell her that the nights get lonely without her.” Cloud said before walking away from Sora’s group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite this answer, Sora smiles as Cloud leaves. With Sonic Blade in hand, Sora walks towards the world gate and is about to open it. Suddenly the gates open themselves and Sora then runs into something…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well hello again handsome! We really should meet like this more often.” Yuffie giggled while blushing after looking down at Sora whose face was between her tits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Gah! YUFFIE?! What are you doing here?” Sora said surprised to see the young shinobi in front of him after getting his face off her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Me and Leon decided to join the games here. It’s better than being cooped up at Traverse Town all the time. I didn’t know you guys were gonna be here though.” Yuffie said while focusing on Sora’s hardon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah we just got here a few hours ago. We can’t find the female for this world though. So we haven’t been able to lock this world from the Heartless.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Keep looking you’ll find the keyhole eventually I know you will. So are you guys participating in the games as well?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah but the games have been postponed at the moment due to the last fight we were in. But were definitely in the games for sure! Right guys?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hell yeah!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You got that right!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ooh competition...I like it. Well I hope your combat skills are as good as your sex skills. Because the Heartless aren’t the only ones you’ll have to deal with.” Yuffie said with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wait...we're gonna fight you as well?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yep me and Leon. I can’t wait to see how well you fight. I haven’t fought another person in a while. Heartless is all I’ve fought in years.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Where is Leon?” Sora asked Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh probably trying to get laid. He told me to sign us up for the games. Hey you guys should check out the local bath house. You could probably use it after all the fighting you’ve done.” Yuffie said while winking at Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey that sounds like a pretty good idea. What you think Donald?” Goofy asked the mage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“If it’ll get me laid I’ll do it. Plus I am covered in sweat, blood, bruises, and I’m sore all over. You coming Sora?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Huh?” Sora said while not paying attention due to staring at Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘ _Meet me in the lobby if you wanna have some real fun my Spiky Haired Hero. I promise you won’t be disappointed…_ ’ Yuffie texted to Sora’s red smartphone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um nah you guys go ahead I’m gonna visit with Yuffie while we're still here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright suit yourself Romeo. But don’t expect us to pay for an abortion if you knock the ninja up from all the sex you guys are having.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh come on Donald Sora is a pretty bright kid I doubt he’s fucking without a condom. Now let’s get out of here.” Goofy said before exiting the gates to the Coliseum.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So did you miss me?” Yuffie asked Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Always! I think I’m getting blue balls.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm...I think I could help with that. We just need to find a place where we can fuck like the hormonal teenagers we are. This place doesn’t have a hotel like Traverse Town.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Maybe we should go to the bath house? I’m sure people have sex there all the time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eh I need a place that’s a little more private...I’m not an exhibitionist. Plus I want some alone time with you my little stud.” Yuffie said while stroking Sora’s right cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah but where are we going to find such a place at?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm...I bet the lobby has a training room somewhere. We could use that to have sex in. I doubt anyone will be using it anytime soon. Will just have to make it seem like were using it for combat reasons.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well in ancient Greece they wrestle naked but luckily you won’t need to fight naked in the games. But if you’re interested you can always wrestle naked with me.” Yuffie said with a seductive look on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hell yeah I’m in!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Excellent my little sex padawan. There’s some stuff I want to teach you anyways. So let’s get started!” Yuffie said before grabbing Sora’s hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two teens then walked to the lobby hand in hand together. Inside the lobby was empty but still had the closed sign in front of the arena entrance. Hercules and Phil had left for the bath house an hour ago. Cloud was also nowhere to be seen as well. Yuffie looked around the lobby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So where’s this training room?” Sora asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I think it might be hidden somewhere.” Yuffie said while feeling up on one of the walls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Should we really be using it if it’s hidden?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s wrong Sora? Scared someone will catch us?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No...Well kind of!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m getting moist at the thought of us getting caught while having sex.” Yuffie told Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man will get banned from this place for sure!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s the point of having sex without a few risks?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re crazy Yuffie.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah crazy for you Porcupine. Well fuck I can’t find it!” Yuffie said annoyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eh sorry about that Yuffie I was looking forward to being inside you again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well I guess we can always just do it in here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“WHAT?! Are you insane?!” Sora said while turning bright red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come on Sora you know you want to tap this ass.” Yuffie said after lifting her shirt up and playing with her tits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Umm…” Sora said while standing in front of Yuffie and having a nosebleed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Come get me her...OH!” Yuffie squealed after sitting on the pedestal causing one of the walls to open behind the ninja.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yuffie look!” Sora said while pointing at the wall behind the pedestal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Huh I guess the secret button is on the pedestal I just sat on. Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Yuffie said before grabbing Sora’s hand again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie and Sora then walk down some stairs that lead to an underground training facility. The area was made up of stone and dirt and looked old. The two teens used one of the first rooms they stumbled upon. Sora stood in the middle of the room which had a dirt floor. Sora looked at the room amazed at what he saw. Not realizing there was a secret area under the coliseum.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Wow this place is amazing! But also fucking hot...Oh damn I’m sweating.” Sora said as sweat formed on his forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah this place is probably used as a sauna as well. Also there’s no air conditioning in here. But nothing wrong with some sweaty nasty sex.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You brought any condoms? I left mine on the gummi ship.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No but that’s OK because this time you won’t be penetrating my keyhole.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What?!” Sora said with disappointment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nope instead you’ll be fucking my ass and licking my pussy. And I’ll even titty fuck you if you’re really good.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright you’ve got my attention now!” Sora said while feeling hard in his jumpsuit again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Good. Now put this on tiger.” Yuffie said after throwing a red toga at Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s this?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s a toga a common article of clothing the residents here wear. It’ll be easier to further educate you in sex if you wear it instead of your usual clothes.” Yuffie said while stripping her clothes off her athletic Asian body in front of Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“AH! Yuffie what are you doing?!” Sora said while bleeding from his nose again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m getting undress silly! What’s it look like? Oh come on Sora you’ve seen me naked plenty of times before. You should be used to it by now. You can’t keep getting embarrassed by the sight of me being naked all the time.” Yuffie said while putting on a green toga she found in the room her and Sora were in. Leaving her without her gloves, bandana, shoes, stockings, panties, and bra on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah I know...Sorry I’m just trying to get used to all of this. Sex is still pretty new to me after all.” Sora said while taking all his clothes off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh wow did you get even bigger Sora?” Yuffie said while pointing at Sora’s erected cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah last I checked I got up to ten inches since we last had sex.” Sora said after putting on his red toga Yuffie gave him and wearing nothing else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh wow that sounds very exciting...I like it! Alright before we begin our lessons for today. Sora have you ever done anal before?” Yuffie asked Sora while her pussy started to get wet from staring at Sora’s hardon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No but I heard it was interesting. Have you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes...Well sort of. I’ve been fucked in the ass with a strapon by Tifa. But I’ve never been penetrated there by a real cock. So technically you’ll be my first. At least you’re my first for something for a change. So Cloud hasn’t ruined everything for me sexually.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yeah I saw Cloud earlier.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You did? What did he say?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“He said you’re wrong.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“About what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“About everything I think.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Pfft he’s just jealous that I’m having sex with a guy who is way better in bed than he is!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um out of curiosity did you have sex with me just out of desperation?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What? No of course not! Sora who told you that?!” Yuffie asked Sora with a serious look on her face. A look Sora hadn’t seen before till now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Cloud said you had to be desperate to wanna have sex with me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora don’t listen to Cloud he’s a sad blond haired emo. If what Cloud said was true would I still be hanging out with you?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I guess you’re right.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Of course I am! Now let’s forget about Cloud and his stupidity and focus on us instead. You have any lube?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Um no the only ones I had were actually spells for my giant key. Why?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because were gonna need a lot of it if you’re gonna fuck my ass...I’m really tight down there. Heh if you thought my cunt was tight that’s nothing compared to my small tight little asshole.” Yuffie said while giggling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“All I have are some potions.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora those are to heal yourself with not to use as lube. I guess I’ll just have to use my mouth instead. Not that I mind or anything but god damn you look really big! I don’t know if I’ll be able to deepthroat you this time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“It’s OK if you can’t I don’t want you hurting yourself.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well I’ll still try to do it but don’t worry I won’t hurt myself.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ready when you are sensi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright my little grasshopper just stand there and relax.” Yuffie said before kneeling in front of Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you doing down there?” Sora asked after feeling Yuffie grab his erected cock in her right hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m gonna suck on your thick dick and get you all nice and wet.” Yuffie said while stroking Sora’s shaft up and down slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck Yuffie that feels great!” Sora said while leaning on a nearby wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You like that stud?” Yuffie asked Sora while licking his big purple cock head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck yes!” Sora said while moaning and arching his back on the wall behind him as Yuffie licked his dick like a lollipop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie slowly licks Sora's penis head with her wet experienced tongue. Sora moaned in pleasure as the 16 year old girl licked his mushroom shaped head. The female shinobi then grabbed Sora's ball sack. Yuffie then started to massage the young boy's soft hairy balls. Sora groaned as the raven haired teen girl massaged his sensitive balls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How does that feel Sora?" Yuffie asked the boy while licking up and down his rock hard shaft.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh...fuck...don't...stop!" Sora moaned in pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Want me to stick you in my mouth big boy?" Yuffie asked Sora while smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh please do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie slowly put Sora's cock head in her mouth and started to suck on the purple head. Sora's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Yuffie pleasured him orally. While sucking on Sora's dick the teen girl stroked up and down his shaft. Sora's key got harder as Yuffie's skilled soft fingers ran up and down his flesh rocket. Precum leaked from his cock head as Yuffie kept sucking on the boy's dick head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm...You ready for me to take even more of your sausage in my mouth?" Yuffie asked Sora while licking his precum off his penis head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah baby I'm ready for your whole mouth!" Sora said with excitement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie stuck his cock in her mouth and slowly started to suck on his thick hot dick. The female ninja slowly worked her way down Sora's shaft. Swallowing the Pimpblade Wielder's pipe inch by inch. Once the 16 year old girl got up to eight inches she started to gag and had a hard time sucking on Sora's dong. Yuffie could feel her mouth being stretched by Sora's sword as she worked her way to the base of his big prick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"GAH! Huff...huff...huff...huff! Sora I don't think I can fit anymore of your juicy dick down my throat." Yuffie said while huffing and puffing and short of breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's OK Yuff you did a great job and your mouth feels amazing!" Sora told Yuffie while caressing her head with one hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No I'm not giving up now there's only two inches left...I can do this!" Yuffie said while stroking Sora's saliva covered rod.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yuffie don't hurt yourself." Sora told the ninja in a worried tone of voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Sora I'll be OK I've been doing this for awhile." Yuffie told Sora before kissing his dick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Yuff. But if it gets to be too much just stop." Sora told Yuffie with concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie went back to sucking on Sora's shaft determined to get the whole thing down her throat. Sora moaned in pleasure as he put his hands on the girl's head. Sora then guided The 16 year olds head on his dick. Yuffie quickened the pace as Sora fucked her face. After a few tries Yuffie managed to finally get all of Sora's cock down her throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"GAH! Whoo...I finally did it! I have to tell you Sora your dick is the biggest I've had. Didn't think I'd be able to swallow it all at first. But god damn you are thick and I think you stretched my throat out. But now I got you all good and wet." Yuffie said before sucking on Sora's balls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heh heh heh heh...Sorry about that Yuffie. If I could figure out how to control my cock size I would." Sora said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't hun it's all controlled by the Pimpblade as you fight with it. Now that your dick is sloppy wet you ready for your new lesson?" Yuffie asked Sora after getting off the ground and pressing her body close to his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure. What you had in mind?" Sora said intrigued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Easy you're going to fuck me in the ass." Yuffie said after turning around and lifting the back of her toga up revealing her round sweet ass to Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Holy shit...That's a sweet ass Yuff!" Sora said while drooling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you like it sweetie because it's all yours. Now Sora you have to be easy and be patient you can't go too fast or be too rough. If you do you'll hurt me really badly. Do you understand sweetheart?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah don't worry Yuffie I'll be easy on you I promise." Sora said while slapping Yuffie's ass cheeks causing it to jiggle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie started to put her ass on Sora's cock head and rub it on his dick and tease the boy. The teen girl then grabbed her tits and braced for the pain she was about to feel. Sora grabbed Yuffie by the waist and slowly penetrated her tight asshole. Yuffie felt a huge surge of pain as Sora's mushroom head entered into her rectum. Sora slowly worked his shaft into Yuffie's sweet bum. Yuffie still felt a lot of pain in her rear and tears started to form in her purple eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OH GOD IT FUCKING HURTS THIS IS THE WORST PAIN I'VE FELT IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Yuffie screamed in pain as tears flowed down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"YUFFIE! Are you OK?! Do you want me to stop?" Sora asked his friend and sex partner in a worried tone of voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO! It's OK Sora I just wasn't prepared for this amount of pain. I should had worked on fucking my ass more during those times when I masturbated. Maybe then this wouldn't hurt as much. But then again you are thicker than what I'm used to."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright just let me know if you wanna stop."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora slightly quickened the pace as he went in and out of Yuffie’s tight asshole. As Sora went in and out of Yuffie’s bum the female shinobi started to feel less pain as time went by. Squeezing her breasts Yuffie started to move her ass in a circular motion. This brought a lot of pleasure to Sora as as his balls started to tingle while feeling Yuffie move her ass on his cock. The teen girl then squeezed Sora’s cock to give him more pleasure on his manhood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man Yuffie you were right your ass is tight. I’m not sure which is tighter your ass or vagina.” Sora said while pounding Yuffie’s toned ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh thanks Spiky. Oh most definitely my ass for sure. Mmm...Sora you’re so good at this! You really are a quick learner.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Now I’m not sure which I like more your pussy or your cute little bottom.” Sora said while slapping Yuffie’s ass cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh yes spank me harder I’m a naughty little ninja! I would hope my pussy since you’ll be fucking it the most. Well whenever you’re fucking me at least.” Yuffie said while feeling wet from Sora slapping her ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’ll always be my favorite sex partner Yuffie. You’ve taught me so much lately and you’re really good in bed. Or wherever we end up having sex at.” Sora said while going in and out of Yuffie’s tight hole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“And you’ll always be mine Sora. You’ve helped me with my sexual frustration, helped me forget about Cloud’s terrible bed performance, and you’ve become my new friend.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You getting close?” Sora asked Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No I’m not gonna cum anytime soon. But I do want you to cum in my ass if you don’t mind. I wanna feel your hot load fill up my tight little asshole.” Yuffie said while getting slippery between her legs at the thought of Sora cumming inside her bum.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I thought you were going to cum also though? I’ve been holding back this whole time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No baby not yet I will once you’re done cumming inside me though. I promise!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora picked up the pace even more while making sure not to hurt Yuffie. The young boy kept up a good rhythm while pounding Yuffie in the ass. All while slapping the ninja’s butt with his hand leaving red marks on both cheeks. Yuffie moaned in pleasure and said dirty things to the 14 year old boy. Sora kept pumping in and out of Yuffie’s rear as his ball sack filled with white hot cum. The spiky haired teen was at the verge of shooting his load in the female shinobi’s ass.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OH GOD YUFFIE...I’M GONNA CUM!” Sora yelled while grabbing Yuffie by her ass and digging his fingernails deep into her ass cheeks. Arching his back and head on the wall behind him as he plunged his dick as far into Yuffie’s rectum as he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OH SORA YOU SPIKY HAIRED WEASEL!” Yuffie yelled while squeezing her tits hard as Sora shot his hot load into her bum.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man Yuffie...That felt so good.” Sora said while low on energy and nearly passing out on Yuffie’s back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey wake up hero! I’m not done with you yet...I still need to cum as well. Remember when I said it was rude not to pleasure your sex partner? Come on sweetie please don’t fall asleep on me!” Yuffie said while feeling Sora resting his upper torso on her back. His now limp penis still in her butt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ugh sorry Yuff...I just feel really low on energy after giving you a good pounding.” Sora said after taking his dick out of Yuffie’s ass and sitting on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know you’re worn out my little porcupine but as you use the Pimpblade you’re stamina and energy will increase. Do you still have that Elixir that Leon gave you at Traverse Town?” Yuffie asked Sora after sitting in his lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah hold on I’ll get it.” Sora said before fishing out the bottle of blue liquid out of his red jumpsuit and drinking it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Feel better?” Yuffie asked Sora after kissing him on the forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah much better. Now what do we do?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re going to lick my soft wet hot little pussy till I cum. I wanna feel your tongue on my keyhole. I’ve never had a guy lick me between my legs. It’s making me wet just thinking about it.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’ve never had your pussy eaten?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well yeah by my friend Tifa during the time when we slept with Cloud. But no guy has eaten me out till now.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well spread your legs baby and I’ll have you cum like a waterfall.” Sora told Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Great! I can’t wait to feel this…” Yuffie said before resting her back on the nearby wall before spreading her legs and lifting her green toga up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You have such a sexy little pussy.” Sora said before spreading Yuffie’s lips with his fingers and lightly licking her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm...All for you handsome! You’ve earned it…” Yuffie said while moaning between licks from Sora’s tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Best reward yet!” Sora said before sticking his tongue deep inside Yuffie’s honey pot.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OH...MY...GOD...that feels so fucking good! Don’t stop you sexy ass stud muffin!” Yuffie moaned in pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry I’m not stopping till you cum...I promise!” Sora said before wiggling his tongue in between Yuffie’s legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm...I’ll definitely hold you to that promise tiger.” Yuffie said while moaning as Sora continued to fuck her with his tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Lucky for you I’ve done this before and I’ve been told I’m not that bad at it.” Sora said while wiggling his tongue inside Yuffie while massaging her ass with both hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man you’re amazing at this...I’m glad it’s one less thing I have to teach you!” Yuffie said while moaning and panting from Sora’s hands and tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying my oral skills.” Sora said while licking up and down Yuffie’s outer lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh I am definitely enjoying your tongue right now! You’re almost as good as Tifa.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well I try my best even if I’ve only licked Kairi’s pussy before.” Sora said before he started to lightly suck on Yuffie’s wet lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well for someone who has only licked one person’s cunt before you’re doing a damn good job.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm...God damn you’re wet Yuff!” Sora said while sucking on Yuffie’s tight little box.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well yeah your tongue feels like paradise!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“And your vagina feels like pure heaven.” Sora said while nibbling on Yuffie’s tight little hole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oooh...that feels so good...fuck you’re amazing! Keep it up and I’m gonna cum soon you sexy bastard!” Yuffie said while playing with her tits through her toga.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah baby you’re so tight!” Sora said before sticking two fingers into Yuffie’s cunt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’M YOUR LITTLE NINJA BITCH!” Yuffie said while moaning and screaming while squeezing her boobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn right Yuff...you’re my dirty little bitch. Mmmm...now cum for me baby I want your sweet pussy juice!” Sora said before putting his face between Yuffie’s legs. He then put his mouth over her sweet spot and started to lightly suck on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“OH...MY...GOD...FUCK...ME...HARDER...SORA...I...WANT... YOU...SO...MUCH...BABY!” Yuffie said as she wrapped her legs around Sora’s head and put her hands on his head to keep it on her pussy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“GAH...UGH...URG...YUFFIE!” Sora said while starting to choke and lose air between Yuffie’s legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Sora...fuck me you spiky haired bastard!” Yuffie said as she came on Sora’s face hard almost drowning the boy with her cum. Much like Kairi did when Sora ate her out at Destiny Islands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Gah...huff...huff...oh...boy...holy...shit ...that...was...good.” Sora said while laying on his back with his head between Yuffie’s legs. Panting and trying to catch his breath from all the licking he did to Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck...That was amazing! Thank you Sora…” Yuffie said while playing with his hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You’re welcome Yuff.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Is this what you and Kairi did when you ate her out?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah pretty similar. Plus just like her you almost drowned me as well.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry Spiky I couldn’t help it I just wanted to wrap my legs around your head and fuck your tongue with my tight little ninja hole.” Yuffie said while giggling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So is that it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Nope I have one more thing for us to do and then we can call it a day as much as I wish we didn’t have to. I’m pretty sure Leon, Donald, and Goofy will be back soon.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What do you wish?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well if I had it my way I’d keep you all to myself and have sex with you in my hotel room whenever we both felt horny...Which seems to be all the time.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So what else did you wanna do?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I believe I owe you a titty fuck since you did such a good job on my ass and pussy.” Yuffie said after taking her toga off and revealing her beautiful naked body and big bouncy breasts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m still soft though.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh don’t worry pumpkin you won’t be for long.” Yuffie said while grabbing Sora’s dick and slowly stroking it up and down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Uhn...Yuffie!” Sora moaned while getting hard in the 16 year old’s hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah you like that Sora?” Yuffie asked the boy while stroking him faster as her experienced fingers ran across his rock hard member.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck yes...Please don’t stop!” Sora said while engulfed in a wave of pleasure from the ninja’s handjob skills.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry cutie pie but I’m gonna have to. Because I have something far more exciting for you. I just needed to get you all nice and hard.” Yuffie said while kissing up and down Sora’s neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Damn it Yuffie you little cock tease!” Sora said with an undertone of bitterness since he enjoyed feeling the ebony haired girl’s hand on his manhood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh heh heh...Don’t worry Sora you’re gonna love this.” Yuffie said before wrapping her big round jiggly tits around Sora’s erected key. Yuffie has nice big pink nipples that were hard as a rock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh God damn...This feels great!” Sora said as he felt Yuffie slowly slide her tits up and down around his cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm...You like my tits sliding up and down your pole Sora?" Yuffie asked Sora while stroking his dick with her boobs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"YES!" Sora yelled with pure pleasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me how much you love it you spiky haired devil." Yuffie said while stroking Sora's dick faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god Yuffie this is the best feeling ever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna milk your cock till you're out of cum my little pimp." Yuffie said while licking the tip of Sora's hard member while titty fucking the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Yuffie...You're tongue is so skilled!" Sora said while his mind went numb from the ninja's skillful tongue and big tits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course it is! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie after all. And a sex goddess as well." Yuffie said while sticking her tongue out at Sora playfully while giggling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A sex goddess? You sure about that?" Sora said while doubting the 16 year old's words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I am! Who else would be able to pleasure you like I do? Of course if you want...I can always stop." Yuffie said after she stopped licking Sora's penis head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No...No...No...No! You're a sex goddess!" Sora said while panicking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Correction...I'm your sex goddess!" Yuffie said while winking at Sora as she continued to stroke the boy with her melons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Great Ninja Yuffie!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now give your sensi all of your love juice! I want you to make it rain all over my tits."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You want me to cum on your boobs?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes my little grasshopper. I want to feel your white hot cum on my jiggly titties!" Yuffie said while getting wet at the thought of Sora squirting his cum on her body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You gonna cum for me Spiky?" Yuffie asked Sora while continuing to stroke him with her tits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck yes...I'm gonna cum baby!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want every last drop of your love juice! Don't waste any of it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'M CUMMING!" Sora yelled as he was at the verge of his climax.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No wait Sora...NOT YET!" Yuffie said after she stopped wanking the boy off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wuh...why?" Sora asked confused by the shinobi's words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want to ride you stud...I'm so wet and horny from jacking you off with my breasts."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But we don't have any condoms! What if you get pregnant?" Sora said while getting nervous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Sora I'm on the pill I'll be fine. I miss feeling you inside me anyways. No guy has ever made me feel this way before."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Yuff hop on." Sora said while his erected cock stood straight up in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie then straddled herself on top of Sora before lowering onto his erected key. Since the 14 year old boy was much bigger than the last time they fucked Yuffie had to slowly lower herself onto his dick. Once Yuffie managed to get all of Sora inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. The hyperactive ninja started to nibble on Sora’s ear as she bounced up and down on Sora’s hard shaft. Sora could feel Yuffie’s vagina walls massaging his hard member as his cock started to get soak from her cunt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“AH...OH...UH...UGH...AWW...SORA!” Yuffied yelled as she bit down on Sora’s neck while getting her pussy pounded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey watch it Yuffie!” Sora said as he felt her teeth on his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What’s wrong tiger? You don’t like rough sex?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well Um...I don’t really know. Just try not to bite too hard.” Sora said before grabbing Yuffie’s big round soft jiggly bubble butt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry honey but I’m a biter...Muhahahahahaha!” Yuffie said before nibbling on Sora’s neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie continued to bounce up and down on Sora’s cock while leaving teeth marks on his neck. Sora grabbed on to the 16 year old’s ass and started to massage her with his skillful fingers. Yuffie moaned and cooed in pleasure as Sora gave her bum attention. Sora started licking and sucking on Yuffie’s earlobe. Yuffied responded to this by lightly sucking up and down on Sora’s neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora you drive me crazy with every touch...I don’t think I’ll ever let another guy touch me again.” Yuffie said while being engulfed in a wave of pleasure as her mind turned to mush. Unable to think properly due to the blissful sex she was having.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Yuffie...The things you do to me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie quickened the pace as she bounced up and down on Sora even faster feeling her climax getting near. Sora responded to Yuffie’s quickened speed by humping her hard and fast. Yuffie enjoyed this greatly and attacked Sora’s mouth with pure dominance. Both teens started to fight for control with their tongues. Neither one letting up as they sucked on the other’s wet tongue. Sora slapped Yuffie’s ass hard causing the ninja to lose concentration and lose their kissing battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora...I’M CUMMING! AWWWWW…” Yuffied yelled as she dug her nails into Sora’s back hard. Her pussy squeezing Sora’s dick as she squirted a whole lot of juice on the boy’s cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh god...YUFFIE! Uhn…” Sora yelled in an orgasmic tone of voice as he plunged his erected member deep in Yuffie’s cunt before shooting his seed in her warm wet vagina.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck...That felt so good.” Yuffie said before falling on top of Sora from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You were great Yuff.” Sora said while caressing Yuffie’s hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You cheated in our kissing war.” Yuffie said while looking at the boy sternly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“How?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You slapped my ass and caused me to lose concentration.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I can’t help it if you have a sexy ass.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I demand a rematch!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Right now?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“No next time we have sex. Now I just want to cuddle and talk to you since we don’t have a lot of time left together.” Yuffie said while hugging Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You make it sound like will never see each other again.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sometimes I wonder if we ever will...I can’t help but worry about you while you’re out there fighting Heartless. It worries me that you might end up dead.” Yuffie said somberly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry Yuff I’ll be OK I’ve gotten better at fighting with the Pimpblade. Plus I have Donald and Goofy helping me out.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sora?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
“Can we...Talk about something?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Like what?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“About your job as the Pimpblade wielder.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What about it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well...Is it bad that I feel a tad jealous?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Why do you feel jealous?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Because you’ll be fucking other girls instead of me. Normally I wouldn’t mind but I won’t be with you. I feel left out.” Yuffie said as sadness overtook the ebony hair girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry Yuffie even though I’ll be having sex with other girls you’ll always be special to me. I have a feeling you’ll be the one I sleep with the most.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Thanks Sora that makes me feel a little better. But you better text me more than you have lately.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aww come on Yuff...I just left Traverse Town a few hours ago. Plus I did run into you here.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yes but we had no idea that we would run into each other here. Well I guess I’ll have to text you more since I won’t have much to do.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright but don’t panic if I don’t text right away.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh please Sora I’m not THAT clingy. Just a little lonely and horny…”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Just a little?” Sora said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Alright...A lot.” Yuffie said while sticking her tongue out at the boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh man I’m worn out...I think you drained more energy out of me than the Heartless.” Sora said while his body was covered in sweat and feeling exhausted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What can I say? I’m really good at sex.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ugh...Now I need a shower.” Sora said as smelled like sex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry hero but I don’t think there’s enough time. Donald, Goofy, and Leon should be here soon. You’ll have to hope the next world has a shower for you to use. At least you smell like me.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah now I smell like ninja pussy.” Sora teased while sticking his tongue out at Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh you know you like it spiky!” Yuffie said while playfully punching him in the shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So what do you have planned today?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh go back to Traverse Town, take a shower, get dressed, go on Heartless patrol, eat supper, take another shower, masturbate, think of you, and then go to bed. You?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Eh go to another world, fight Heartless, look for my friends, eat, masturbate, think of you, and sleep. Hopefully shower...”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well if you ever get bored or just really miss me don’t hesitate to call me. I’m only a phone call away Sora and I’m more than willing to talk to you. Plus it’ll ease my nerves some knowing you’re OK.” Yuffie said while caressing Sora’s cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry Yuffie I will.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“If only I could kidnap you and have my way with you. My ocean eyed hero.” Yuffie said while sucking on Sora’s bottom lip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Heh I wish...I wouldn’t mind that at all.” Sora said while grabbing one of Yuffie’s tits and playing with her nipple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mmm...No no no no my dear. There’s not enough time for sex.” Yuffie said after slapping Sora’s hand away from her breast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Aww...But I can’t help it I’m addicted to your body.” Sora said while rubbing up and down Yuffie’s legs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know you can’t help but touch my body but we’ve got to get dress and leave soon. Don’t worry my little porcupine there will be more sex in the future. I promise you that…” Yuffie said while kissing Sora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I look forward to more sex lessons from you Yuffie.” Sora said while kissing the female ninja back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I know you do sweetheart and I look forward to giving them to you. Oh tonight is gonna be a lonely night without you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hmm...Maybe phone sex?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh you wanna talk dirty to me over the phone while you touch yourself?” Yuffie said as she started to blush.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah just got to wait till Donald and Goofy fall asleep. The gummi ship isn’t really all that big.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Who’s gonna be driving it?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I’m sure Donald will put it in auto pilot.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“You still have conflicted emotions?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What you mean?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“With me and Kairi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah a little but as I spend more time with you I’m starting to grow more attached to you. Me and Kairi barely had sex and haven’t had any romantic encounters with each other. Our relationship has mostly been platonic at best.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well I don’t want to ruin your friendship with Kairi.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry she always has Riku to fallback on if anything happens.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well handsome I think we should get dressed and get out of here.” Yuffie said before putting on her green toga on and then her regular clothes over that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah you’re probably right.” Sora said before doing the same as Yuffie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie and Sora then leave the underground training facility and then push the button on the pedestal causing the wall behind it to close. Both teens then left the lobby and waited at the Coliseum gate for Leon, Donald, and Goofy to show up. The teens while waiting started talking more trying to get to know each other more. Since both of them had just met a couple of days ago. Eventually Donald and Goofy managed to show up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Man I tell you Goofy those Greek women should do know how to use their mouths.” Donald said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah they drained me dry from all the anal I did.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey Sora why do you smell weird?” Donald asked Sora after noticing he smelt like sex and sweat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh you know...Me and Yuffie were just sparring while you guys were gone.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey is Leon on his way?” Yuffie asked the Disney characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah last we saw him he was having sex.” Goofy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Figures...At least he won’t be hitting on me on our way back to Traverse Town.” Yuffie said while shuddering at the thought of the 25 year old man trying to touch her inappropriately.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I thought Leon said he wasn’t interested in you?” Sora said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh Sora don’t listen to Leon when he says such things...Because he’s lying. He’s been trying to get in between my legs since I was 13.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I thought you said he had been trying to have sex with you since you guys moved to Traverse Town?” Sora asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sorry I meant a few years ago...My math isn’t that great. Point is that Leon is a dirty old man and Cloud is a sad emo. And I don’t want either one of them touching me sexually.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well Sora looks like we’ve done all we can here for now. Will come back once the games continue. Good seeing you again Yuffie and we should be taking another trip to Traverse Town soon.” Donald said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah we wouldn’t want Sora to be deprived of his girlfriend.” Goofy said while chuckling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Girlfriend?!” Sora said while turning red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Holy shit Sora you’re red!” Donald pointed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ugh...Can we just leave now?!” Sora said with embarrassment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Yeah let’s go.” Donald said before exiting the Coliseum.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Meet you at the ship Sora.” Goofy said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Bye Sora...Remember to text me!” Yuffie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“I will see ya Yuffie!” Sora said before kissing Yuffie goodbye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“ _Oh wow he didn’t forget to kiss me this time!_ ” Yuffie said as she had butterflies in her stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy then left the Coliseum and headed towards their gummi ship. Leaving Yuffie alone waiting for Leon to get back. In the mean time she was able to think about the time she spent with Sora. Yuffie would occasionally check her phone every once in awhile hoping Sora would text her. But knew the boy probably fell asleep due to being worn out from the sex they had earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Ugh...I need a shower as well.” Yuffie said after smelling her clothes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**To Be Continued...**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
**Next Time Episode 6: Wonderland**


	7. Sex and Drugs

**Kamasutra Hearts**

 

**Episode 6: Sex and Drugs**

 

 

 

****Disclaimer: This is a sexual parody of the Kingdom Hearts series which contains sex, drugs, alcohol, swearing, violence, blood, and gore. The story remains the same as the original games with some alterations to the plot when needed. Most of the characters have also had their personalities altered as well. The idea came from a Kingdom Hearts hentai comic which was partially translated into English. It’s also inspired by another fanfiction story called Key to the Heart by AndrewJTalon and Captain Sarcasm. Which had Sora going around different worlds and having sex with different female characters. Like Yuffie, Alice, Jane, and Jasmine. The story was sadly abandoned in June 13, 2007. Also yeah like usual another inspiration for this story is Dysfunctional Hearts as well because it’s my favorite KH parody. My main genre is comedy so I’ll mostly focus on that and since I’m not good with action I won’t really do boss battles like in my previous story Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga. Anyways please enjoy…Everything in this story is owned by Square-Enix and Disney (mostly Disney though including all the original content like Sora, Destiny Islands, Heartless, and ect. What? You thought everything was owned by Square except for the Disney characters? Sorry Reader that is incorrect…) and I claim no ownership for anything in this story. No money/profit is being made for this story either.** **

  


 

  


**Pairings: Sora x Alice**

  
  


Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived at a new world hours earlier. The world was strange and filled with talking animals, talking doorknobs, talking playing cards, and etc. It was during this time that the three found themselves running away from a mob of angry card guards. They had stumbled onto a court case where a young blonde girl with a blue and white dress was being accused of being a slut. She was ordered to be gang banged to death.

  
  
  


Sora then decided to rescue the girl by killing a few card guards with Donald and Goofy's help. Sora then grabbed the girl's hand and ran off with his two allies following him. Eventually they found themselves in a very grassy area with giant flowers, giant mushrooms, and rocks. The three tried to figure out what to do with the girl named Alice. It was decided that Sora should try to get her to safety while Donald and Goofy try to slow down the card guards by killing them.

  
  
  


"We should be safe here." Sora said while panting.

  
  
  


"Oh thank you very much...Um?" Alice said in an English accent.

  
  
  


"Oh sorry it's Sora." Sora said while introducing himself.

  
  
  


"Oh well it's real nice to meet you Sora. I'm Alice and it's a pleasure to meet you. What brings you to Wonderland?"

  
  
  


"Oh I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi. But I noticed you needed help."

  
  
  


"Oh sorry to hear about your friends. But thanks for saving me from the Red Queen of Hearts and her card guards."

  
  
  


"Oh it's no problem at all. I couldn't let them do terrible things to you and possibly kill you."

  
  
  


"Well I'd like to reward you for saving my life."

  
  
  


"Oh really? What did you have in mind?"

  
  
  


"Well I found this hookah and was thinking about using it. Would you like to try it with me Sora?" Alice asked Sora while showing him the hookah she found.

  
  
  


"Sure...I guess. But what is it and what does it do?" Sora asked while not having much knowledge on drugs.

  
  
  


"I'm not entirely sure but Caterpillar seems to enjoy it. So I figured I'd give it a try."

  
  
  


"Sure why not I'll give it a try. Besides what's the worse that could happen?" Sora said while tempting fate.

  
  
  


"Oh excellent this should be fun!"

  
  
  


Alice and Sora then sat on a giant mushroom with the hookah between them. Both teens grabbed a pipe and inhaled the colorful smoke from the hookah. After a few hours of inhales the two teens started feeling light headed and giggly. While Sora started smoking the unknown drug he began to stare at Alice. It didn't take long till he got a boner causing his cock to pitch a tent in his jumpsuit.

  
  
  


"Oh my Sora it looks like your willy got really hard!" Alice said while giggling and pointing at his crotch.

  
  
  


"Oops...Sorry about that! It happens a lot..." Sora said sheepishly while trying to get rid of his hardon.

  
  
  


"Oh let me help you with that...I've always wanted to see one!" Alice told Sora while getting wet at the thought of seeing the boy's hard thick dick.

  
  
  


"Um...Sure. It's been awhile and I could use some release anyways." Sora said now officially high and feeling horny after not having sex since the Olympus Coliseum with Yuffie hours earlier.

  
  
  


"Great! Now just relax as I wank you off." Alice said while tracing one finger up and down Sora's hard aching key that's about to explode with cum in his now tight jumpsuit.

  
  
  


"Well please hurry up...It feels like I'm about to cum in my jumpsuit."

  
  
  


"Oh Sora I've never done anything like this before...I want this to last as long as possible." Alice said while rubbing Sora's erected penis through his jumpsuit.

  
  
  


"Oh no please don't tease...I'm gonna explode soon!"

  
  
  


"Hmm...Well let's see how big you are." Alice said before unzipping Sora's jumpsuit freeing the boy's rock hard cock.

  
  
  


"Oh goddamn that feels better!" Sora said after no longer feeling his jumpsuit constricting his dick.

  
  
  


"Holy fuck you're huge!" Alice said while stroking up and down Sora's thick rod.

  
  
  


"Thanks...Damn this feels good."

  
  
  


"Mmm...So thick." Alice said while licking up and down Sora's key tasting the 14 year old's precum.

  
  
  


"Oh fuck!"

  
  
  


"I wonder how much of it I can fit in my mouth?" Alice said while teasing Sora's cock head with her tongue.

  
  
  


"Oh please put it in your mouth." Sora said while Alice licked his purple head.

  
  
  


“Mmmm...Sora this is my first time doing this I wanna make it last as long as I can and enjoy it. Now beg me to suck on your huge thick dick.” Alice said while teasing the tip of Sora’s cock with her wet tongue.

  
  
  


“Oh Alice please suck on my thick cock!” Sora begged while precum dripped from the tip of his rock hard penis.

  
  
  
  


“Mmmm...Oh yeah so good and thick.” Alice said while sucking on the tip of Sora’s dick.

  
  
  


“Oh fuck Alice you’re gonna make me cum in your mouth!”

  
  
  


“No Sora I want you to cum inside my little twat it’s soaking wet right now.”

  
  
  


“Mmm...I do love the taste of tight wet pussi.” Sora said as Alice shoved more of his cock in her mouth.

  
  
  


“Well after you cum in my little pussy you can eat it.” Alice said before deepthroating Sora’s cock.

  
  
  


“OK just don’t drown me.” Sora said while moaning from Alice’s mouth slurping on his cock.

  
  
  


“Mmm...No promises Sora.” Alice said while sucking on Sora’s balls.

  
  
  


“Oh shit you really know how to use your tongue!”

  
  
  


“I think you’re dick is hard enough now.” Alice said while stroking up and down Sora’s hard wet cock.

  
  
  


“Yeah I think you’re right. What now?”

  
  
  


“I want you to pop my cherry Sora.”

  
  
  


“How? You gonna ride me? Fuck you doggy style? Missionary? Or what exactly?”

  
  
  


“I want you to fuck me every way you know how. I don’t want you to stop till you’re out of cum.”

  
  
  


“Damn that might take awhile.”

  
  
  


“It’s OK Sora we have plenty of time.” Alice said while sitting down on a giant mushroom in front of Sora.

  
  
  


Sora helped Alice take her black dress shoes, white knickers, and blue and white dress off. Once completely naked Alice’s tight wet virgin pussy could be seen. Alice’s vagina is blonde and bushy due to never maintaining it because she never has sex. The young female blushes dark red as Sora stares at her virgin body. Alice has C cup tits, hard pink pebble sized nipples, a small round firm bubblebutt, and a bushy tight pussy. Alice’s pussy was soaking wet and juices could be seen dripping from her cunt.

  
  
  


“Damn Alice you’re pretty wet.” Sora said while feeling Alice’s moist vagina with one finger.

  
  
  


“Oh Sora your finger feels really good on my tight wet twat!” Alice said while moaning as she felt Sora’s finger.

  
  
  


“Ever been penetrated down there?”

  
  
  


“No you'll be my first. I want to feel your huge thick cock inside of my tight little wet pussy!” Alice said while spreading her legs and giving Sora a great view of her vagina.

  
  
  


“Well then let’s get started baby!” Sora said before putting on a light blue condom over his fully erected cock.

  
  
  


Alice then slowly lowered herself onto Sora’s condom covered dick inch by inch. She then wrapped her arms and legs around the boy as she lowered herself onto him as much as possible. As Alice lowered herself onto Sora’s shaft a surge of pain ran through her whole body. Tears started to form in her eyes before streaming down her cheeks. Sora popped the young girl’s cherry and his condom covered dick ended up being covered in blood. Trying to get used to the pain Alice slowly bounced up and down on Sora’s dick. The young girl moaning and grunting in pain pressed her body against Sora’s while breathing on his neck. Sora concerned for the young female rubbed her back and kissed her neck gently.    

  
  
  


“You alright Alice?”

  
  
  


“Oh yes Sora I’m just in a little pain is all I’ll be fine just give me a few minutes.” Alice said as her vagina kept bleeding on Sora’s condom covered dick.

  
  
  


“Want me to stop?”

  
  
  


“No do not stop Sora just keep going!”

  
  
  


Alice kept bouncing on Sora’s dick picking up speed as the boy played with her hard pink nipples. Sora’s cock rammed in and out of Alice’s tight wet cunt. Alice tightened her pussy around Sora’s hard penis causing the boy to get even harder. Sora started to suck on Alice’s hard nipples turning the young female on even more. Alice started to quiver and tremble as she neared the point of cumming as Sora sucked on both of her tits. Sora kept ramming in and out of Alice’s soaking wet vagina hard while teasing her titties.

  
  
  


“OH FUCK YES THAT FEELS SO GOOD SORA!”

  
  
  


“Goddamn you’re tight Alice! Don’t you ever masturbate?”

  
  
  


“I’ve played with my little twat before but I’ve never made myself squirt before.”

  
  
  


“Holy fuck you’re the tightest I’ve ever had before and I thought the last girl I fucked was tight!”

  
  
  


“Sora let’s switch holes now.” Alice said before getting off Sora’s cock before positioning herself in the doggystyle position.  

  
  
  


Alice started to put her ass on Sora's cock head and rub it on his dick and tease the boy. The preteen girl then grabbed her tits and braced for the pain she was about to feel. Sora grabbed Alice by the waist and slowly penetrated her tight asshole. Alice felt a huge surge of pain as Sora's mushroom head entered into her rectum. Sora slowly worked his shaft into Alice's sweet bum. Aice still felt a lot of pain in her rear and tears started to form in her blue eyes.

  
  
  


“OH FUCK SORA THIS REALLY HURTS! I’ve never had anything up my bum before!”

  
  
  


“Oh fuck Alice your asshole is really tight even tighter than your little pussy!”

  
  
  


“Oh Sora easy it still hurts a lot you’re huge dick is stretching my little butthole!”

  
  
  


“Just give it some time it will start to feel better I promise!”

  
  
  


“Oh my it’s starting to feel a little less painful now.”

  
  
  


“Goddamn you feel so hot and tight on my cock!”

  
  
  


Sora slightly quickened the pace as he went in and out of Alice’s tight asshole. As Sora went in and out of Alice’s bum the young female started to feel less pain as time went by. Squeezing her breasts Alice started to move her ass in a circular motion. This brought a lot of pleasure to Sora as as his balls started to tingle while feeling Alice move her ass on his cock. The preteen girl then squeezed Sora’s cock to give him more pleasure on his manhood.

  
  
  


Sora picked up the pace even more while making sure not to hurt Alice. The young boy kept up a good rhythm while pounding Alice in the ass. All while slapping the girl’s butt with his hand leaving red marks on both cheeks. Alice moaned in pleasure and said dirty things to the 14 year old boy. Sora kept pumping in and out of Alice’s rear as his ball sack filled with white hot cum. The spiky haired teen was at the verge of shooting his load in the preteen female’s ass.

  
  
  


“Oh fuck Alice I’m gonna cum!”

  
  
  


“No Sora don’t cum yet I want you to cum in my young tight pussy!”

  
  
  


“Alright I’ll try to hold back but it’s kind of hard since your ass is so tight.”

  
  
  


“Well let’s change positions again. I’ll wrap my tits around your cock and wank you off. But try not to cum I want this to last as long as possible.”

  
  
  


Sora then slid his still fully erected cock out of Alice’s tight little asshole. The spiky haired boy then laid down on the mushroom with his dick sticking straight up. Alice then straddled herself over the boy before lowering herself to Sora’s anal impaler. The young English girl then wrapped her C cup funbags around Sora’s cock rocket. Alice then started to slowly stroke up and down Sora’s disco stick. Sora could feel precum leaking out of his hard dong.

  
  
  


“Oh God damn...This feels great!” Sora said as he felt Alice slowly slide her headlights up and down around his hockey stick.

  
  
  


"Mmm...You like my tits sliding up and down your pole Sora?" Alice asked Sora while stroking his rod with her naughty pillows.

  
  
  


"YES!" Sora yelled with pure pleasure.

  
  
  


"Tell me how much you love it." Alice said while stroking Sora's hotdog faster.

  
  
  


"Oh god Alice this is the best feeling ever!"

  
  
  


"I'm gonna milk your knob till you're out of cum." Alice said while licking the tip of Sora's hard member while titty fucking the boy.

  
  
  


"Oh Alice...You're tongue feels so good!" Sora said while his mind went numb from the girl’s wet tongue.

  
  
  


"Give me all of your love juice! I want you to make it rain all over my rack."

  
  
  


"You want me to cum on your boobs?"

  
  
  


"Yes! I want to feel your white hot cum on my perky titties!" Alice said while getting wet at the thought of Sora squirting his cum on her small body. “You gonna cum for me Sora?" Alice asked Sora while continuing to stroke him with her jugs.

  
  
  


"Fuck yes...I'm gonna cum baby!"

  
  
  


"I want every last drop of your love juice! Don't waste any of it."

  
  
  


"I'M CUMMING ALICE!" Sora yelled as he was at the verge of his climax.

  
  
  


"No wait Sora...NOT YET!" Alice said after she stopped wanking the boy off.

  
  
  


"Wuh...why?" Sora asked confused by the young girl's words.

  
  
  


"I want you to take me from behind...I'm so wet and horny from jacking you off with my titties."

  
  
  


"You want me to pound you doggystyle?" Sora said.

  
  
  


"Yes I want to feel your hands on my bum as you go in and out of my little wet twat!"

  
  
  


"Alright Alice bend over." Sora said while his erected cock stood straight up in the air.

  
  
  


Alice then got on her hands and knees in front of Sora and then lifted her butt in the air. Sora then placed his hands on Alice’s soft firm bottom. The spiky haired teen then slowly penetrated the blonde girl’s tight bang hole. Sora then tightly gripped Alice’s firm butt cheeks as he went in and out of her bat cave. Alice started to push her butt and beaver towards Sora as he kept pounding her. Sora started to pound Alice’s tight virgin cock pocket faster and harder.

  
  
  


“AH...OH...UH...UGH...AWW...SORA!” Alice yelled as she bit down on her lower lip while getting her cunny pounded. “Sora...I’M CUMMING! AWWWWW…” Alice yelled as she dug her nails into the mushroom hard. Her fuck hole squeezing Sora’s love stick as she squirted a whole lot of juice on the boy’s meat popsicle.

  
  
  


“Oh god...ALICE! Uhn…” Sora yelled in an orgasmic tone of voice as he plunged his erect pecker deep in Alice’s hot pocket before shooting his seed in the light blue condom.

  
  
  


“Oh fuck...That felt so good.” Alice said before falling back on top of Sora from exhaustion.

  
  
  


“You were great Alice.” Sora said while caressing Alice’s melons.

  
  
  


“Thanks Sora your cock felt so great inside of my holes. I’m gonna remember this now when whenever I masturbate.”

  
  
  


“You’re definitely the tightest girl I’ve fucked.”

  
  
  


“I’ve never penetrated any of my holes before even when I got moist between my legs. I usually just rubbed my little box till I felt satisfied.”

  
  
  


“Well you we’re really good for your first time.”

  
  
  


“Sora mind eating my little tight kitty?”

  
  
  
  


“Sure you have such a sexy little pussy.” Sora said before spreading Alice’s lips with his fingers and lightly licking her.

  
  
  


“Mmm...All for you handsome!” Alice said while moaning between licks from Sora’s tongue.

  
  
  


“You taste so good!” Sora said before sticking his tongue deep inside Alice’s honey pot.

  
  
  


“OH...MY...GOD...that feels so fucking good! Don’t stop!” Alice moaned in pleasure.

  
  
  


“Don’t worry I’m not stopping till you cum...I promise!” Sora said before wiggling his tongue in between Alice’s soft legs.

  
  
  


“Hmm...I’ll definitely hold you to that promise.” Alice said while moaning as Sora continued to fuck her with his tongue.

  
  
  


“Lucky for you I’ve done this before and I’ve been told I’m not that bad at it.” Sora said while wiggling his tongue inside Alice while massaging her firm smooth ass with both hands.

  
  
  


“Oh man you’re amazing at this!” Alice said while moaning and panting from Sora’s hands and tongue.

  
  
  


“I’m glad you’re enjoying my oral skills.” Sora said while licking up and down Alice’s outer lips.

  
  
  


“Oh I am definitely enjoying your tongue right now!”

  
  
  


“Well I try my best even if I’ve only licked two pussies before.” Sora said before he started to lightly suck on Alice’s wet lips.

  
  
  


“Well you’re doing a damn good job.”

  
  
  


“Mmm...Goddamn you’re wet Alice!” Sora said while sucking on Alice’s tight little box.

  
  
  


“Well yeah your tongue feels like paradise!”

  
  
  


“And your vagina feels like pure heaven.” Sora said while nibbling on Alice’s tight little hole.

  
  
  


“Oooh...that feels so good...fuck you’re amazing! Keep it up and I’m gonna cum soon!” Alice said while playing with her tits.

  
  
  


“Yeah baby you’re so tight!” Sora said before sticking two fingers into Alice’s cunt.

  
  
  


“I’M YOUR LITTLE BITCH!” Alice said while moaning and screaming while squeezing her boobs.

  
  
  


“Damn right Alice...you’re my dirty little bitch. Mmmm...now cum for me baby I want your sweet pussy juice!” Sora said before putting his face between Alice’s legs. He then put his mouth over her sweet spot and started to lightly suck on it.

  
  
  


“OH...MY...GOD...FUCK...ME...HARDER...SORA...I...WANT... YOU...SO...MUCH!” Alice said as she wrapped her legs around Sora’s head and put her hands on his head to keep it on her pussy.

  
  
  


“GAH...UGH...URG...ALICE!” Sora said while starting to choke and lose air between Alice’s legs.

  
  
  


“Uhn...Sora...fuck me!” Alice said as she came on Sora’s face hard almost drowning the boy with her cum. Much like Kairi and Yuffie did when Sora ate them out.

  
  
  


“Gah...huff...huff...oh...boy...holy...shit ...that...was...good.” Sora said while laying on his back with his head between Alice’s legs. Panting and trying to catch his breath from all the licking he did to Alice.

  
  
  


“Oh fuck...That was amazing! Thank you Sora…” Alice said while playing with her pink nipples.

  
  
  


“You’re welcome Alice.”

  
  
  


“Well Sora I don’t know about you but I’m pretty exhausted you definitely wore me out. But it was a great first time for sure!”

  
  
  


“Yeah I had fun doing it as well maybe if I ever come back we can do it again.”

  
  
  


“Oh? Sora do you plan on not coming back?”

  
  
  


“Well I still have to find my friends and return home. But I promise if I ever do come back we can have sex again.”

  
  
  


“Oh that would be so much fun! Maybe next time we can use more of Caterpillar’s hookah.”

  
  
  


“Oh shit I almost forgot!” Sora said before summoning his Pimpblade.

  
  
  


Sora then aimed his Pimpblade at Alice’s dripping wet cunny before a beam of light shot out from the tip. The beam of light was then shot into Alice’s cunt before a keyhole made up of light appeared from Alice’s vagina. A locking sound could then be heard before everything went back to normal. Sora and Alice then put their clothes back on moments later. Alice then hugged Sora and gave him a deep passionate French kiss before the two parted ways.

  
  
  


Unknown to Sora and Alice the two we’re being spied on ever since they got separated from Donald and Goofy. The mysterious figure then waited till Alice was alone before grabbing her from behind. The young girl tried yelling and kicking but didn’t last since the figure used chloroform on her. Sora eventually meets back up with Donald and Goofy who killed off most of the card guards from earlier.

  
  
  


“Hey Sora!” Goofy said.

  
  
  


“Sora you’re back!”

  
  
  


“Hey guys sorry I took so long!”

  
  
  


“So did you fuck Alice?” Donald asked.

  
  
  


“Yeah and then I locked the world’s keyhole in her vagina with the Pimpblade just like Yuffie said.”

  
  
  


“Great that means this place is saved from the Heartless!” Goofy told his allies.

  
  
  


“Yeah we can leave this weird and fucked up place now.” Donald said.

  
  
  


“You guys find the King?”

  
  
  


“Nah just Heartless mostly but will find him eventually.”

  
  
  


“And will find Riku and Kairi as well don’t worry Sora we promised we would help you find your friends!”

  
  
  


“Thanks guys I really appreciate it!”

  
  
  


“Alright let’s leave this place and go to the next world.” Donald said before heading towards the gummi ship.

  
  
  


Sora, Donald, and Goofy then head back towards the gummi ship before leaving for the next world. Sora now bored whipped out his phone and decided to text Yuffie. The young ninja had just gotten out of the shower after finishing her Heartless patrol earlier. She then locked her room door before laying on her bed naked. Yuffie was just about to grab her eight inch long suction cup dildo when her phone went off. The ebony haired girl then grabs her phone before unlocking it and noticing a text message from Sora. Feeling happy and ecstatic to finally hear back from the boy she loved and cared deeply about Yuffie wasted no time messaging Sora back.

  
  
  


“ _Hey Yuffie just got back from a new world and thought I’d text you. Feeling exhausted, nasty, and bored at the moment. Hope I’m not bothering you by the way. Not sure when a good time to message you is._ ”

  
  
  


“ _OH MY GOD SPIKY! Didn’t think I’d ever hear back from you again was about to chew your ass out the moment you came back to Traverse Town. Sora I told you that you can message me and call me anytime I always have time to talk to you. And if I don’t I will let you know and call or text you back as soon as I can. I just got back from Heartless patrol and took a shower myself. I’m currently laying on my bed naked by the way I was just about to dildo myself while thinking of you. So did you fuck the main girl of the new world you visited? Feeling nasty still? Guess you haven’t been able to shower still. You may need to wait till you see me again before you can shower. If you want we could always have shower sex. Of course no telling how long that will be and you might end up smelling god awful. But it will be worth it especially if we get to fuck in the shower and I’ll definitely take care of you Spiky._ ”

  
  
  


“ _Sorry Yuff been kind of busy looking for my friends and fighting the Heartless. You’re naked? Fuck I just had sex recently and now I’m getting hard again! Yeah I went to a world called Wonderland and fucked a girl named Alice. She was a virgin and probably the tightest girl I’ve slept with yet. Yeah I still smell like Heartless blood, sweat, and sex. I’m hoping the next world will have a shower I can use. But if not then I’ll definitely take a shower with you Yuff the next time I see you._ ”

  
  
  


“ _Was she hot? You said she was really tight? Even tighter than me? Goddamn I’m surprised you we’re able to penetrate her! Oh yeah Spiky I’m totally naked and wet right now I wish you were here. Maybe if you are good I’ll text you some pics. This dildo is nice and all but it’s nowhere near good as the real thing. Will definitely have lots of fun during shower sex I promise you that._ ”

  
  
  


“ _She was alright I mean she was cute but nowhere near as beautiful as you Yuffie. She had blue eyes, long blonde hair, C cup tits, and she was pretty short even shorter than you. Yeah all of her holes we’re really tight and not easy to penetrate. Damn Yuff I wish I was with you as well! I don’t mind getting sex but I really miss having sex with you. In fact most of the time I’m just thinking of you even when I am having sex. I’d love for you to send me some pics you naughty little ninja! Can’t wait to have shower sex with you sounds like it will be fun._ ”

  
  
  


“ _Oh wow Sora NOW who’s putting who on a pedestal? Aww I miss you as well Spiky you’re all I think about. It’s actually starting to affect my work here at Traverse Town. I will most definitely send you some pics of my hot wet young tight body. Oh yes shower sex will be lots of fun more so than last time since we we’re in a rush. I’ll even let you have your way with me and do whatever you want plus I want to see if my lessons have paid off so far. Will also need you to fuck both me and Aerith as well so you can close the world’s keyhole._ ”

  
  
  


“ _Can’t help it Yuff you’re really beautiful to me. I think about you all the time as well. I can’t wait to see your naked pics I’ll definitely masturbate to them for sure. Oh don’t worry you’ve done a great job of teaching me about sex for sure. I look forward to fucking you again I don’t think I’ve met Aerith before._ ”

  
  
  


“ _Well I don’t think I’m all that special but I’m glad you at least think so and I think you’re very handsome yourself. Oh you better masturbate to my pics Spiky that’s the main reason I send them to you. I sure hope my sex lessons have been paying off Spiky otherwise I’ll be very disappointed. I look forward to fucking you even more my Spiky haired lover. Oh you’ll like Aerith she’s really nice and the closest thing I have to a mother figure. I usually go to her for everything but sex since Tifa is the one I go to for that. I even went to her after you left for um...boy advice. Since I’ve never been in love before and I know that Aerith has.”_

  
  
  


“ _You’ll always be special to me Yuffie no matter what. Don’t worry Yuffie I’ll masturbate to any pics you send me of yourself. Sounds interesting I can’t wait to fuck you and Aerith as well._ ”

  
  
  


“ _Well Spiky I’d love to keep chatting with you but unfortunately I need to get some sleep after I masturbate of course. I have to get up tomorrow and go on Heartless patrol yet again. You arriving at Traverse Town was the best thing that has happened in my life so far. Before that I would wake up, take a shower, brush my teeth, put on deodorant, eat breakfast, go on Heartless patrol, eat lunch, go back on patrol, eat supper, take a shower, masturbate, and then go to bed. Only time I was off was on weekends and holidays. But now it’s back to the daily grind but this time I have you visiting me to look forward to. Anyways sweetie I love you so much and I will text you when I wake up. Goodnight Spiky!_ ” Yuffie texted back to Sora before sending him some nude pics of her.  

  
  
  


“ _Goodnight Yuffie I love you as well and I’ll text you again soon!_ ” Sora said before saving Yuffie’s nude photos to his phone along with his nude photos of Kairi, Selphie, and Alice that he took with his phone before he fucked them.

  
  
  


**To Be Continued...**

  
  
  


**Next Time Episode 7: Deep Jungle**

  
  
  


 

  
  
  
---  
  
 


	8. Jungle Fever

**Kamasutra Hearts**

 

**Episode 7: Jungle Fever**

 

 

 

****Disclaimer: This is a sexual parody of the Kingdom Hearts series which contains sex, drugs, alcohol, swearing, violence, blood, and gore. The story remains the same as the original games with some alterations to the plot when needed. Most of the characters have also had their personalities altered as well. The idea came from a Kingdom Hearts hentai comic which was partially translated into English. It’s also inspired by another fanfiction story called Key to the Heart by AndrewJTalon and Captain Sarcasm. Which had Sora going around different worlds and having sex with different female characters. Like Yuffie, Alice, Jane, and Jasmine. The story was sadly abandoned in June 13, 2007. Also yeah like usual another inspiration for this story is Dysfunctional Hearts as well because it’s my favorite KH parody. My main genre is comedy so I’ll mostly focus on that and since I’m not good with action I won’t really do boss battles like in my previous story Red vs Blue: The Kingdom Hearts Saga. Anyways please enjoy…Everything in this story is owned by Square-Enix and Disney (mostly Disney though including all the original content like Sora, Destiny Islands, Heartless, and ect. What? You thought everything was owned by Square except for the Disney characters? Sorry Reader that is incorrect…) and I claim no ownership for anything in this story. No money/profit is being made for this story either.** **

  


 

  


**Pairings: Sora x Jane Porter**

  


The next day while Sora, Donald, and Goofy were sleeping they woke up to a giant crash. Their gummi ship landed in a new world which looks like a jungle. Donald had forgotten to put the ship on autopilot the night before. The trio then got out of their ship to inspect the damages it had suffered. Donald crossed his arms and rapidly tapped his foot in anger and annoyance.

  


“Well this is just GREAT we're stuck in some goddamn jungle looking world!”

  


“Yeah I doubt the King would be in place like this. Then again it seems to be his favorite type of map in those CoD games.” Goofy said while wiping sweat off his forehead.

  


“So you guys think the gummi ship will be able to fly again?”

  


“Yeah don’t worry she’s suffered much worse before. Me and Goofy will see what we need to do to get her flying again. If you want Sora you can see if your friends are here. I mean I highly doubt it but there’s no harm in checking. Also make sure to check and see if there’s a female for this world so we can stop the Heartless.”

  


“Alright I’ll go ahead and explore this new world. How did this happen anyways?”

  


“Donald forgot to put the gummi ship on autopilot last night.”

  


“Hey I was super tired...OK? One of you needs to make sure that I don’t forget about this again for now on. Else will never be able to find the King, Riku, and Kairi.”

  


“Yeah and will end up dead as well!” Goofy said.

  


“Alright I’ll be back later guys!” Sora said before leaving Donald and Goofy.

  


Sora then walked through the jungle killing the occasional Heartless that he came across. The jungle was covered in rocks and trees and the sounds of animals could be heard everywhere. Sora eventually had to use his Pimpblade to cut through the vines covering the jungle floor. Eventually Sora comes across a waterfall leading to a nearby river. Sora who still smells like Heartless, sweat, and sex decides to strip naked and bathe in the river. Just as Sora is about to unzip his red jumpsuit he then notices a woman down below near the river.

  


“Whoa holy shit...that must be the female of this world. She looks a lot older than all of the other girls I’ve had sex with so far. For awhile there I didn’t think there was anything on this world except for Heartless. Now I just have to figure out how I’m gonna have sex with her in order to lock this world’s keyhole.”

  


The woman who is too far away to notice Sora has long brown hair, teal eyes, white tank top, long brown skirt, and C cup tits. The woman named Jane looks around to see if anyone is around. Once she looks around her and sees that no one is around her she then starts to slowly strip her clothes off piece by piece. Jane’s titties start to jiggle after she takes her top off and then she takes off her skirt revealing her bushy pussy. Sora then notices the now naked older woman and instantly gets hard in his jumpsuit.

  


“Goddamn this woman looks hot and she looks like she’s over eighteen! I’ve never had sex with an older woman before...but I’ve masturbated to Riku’s mom several times before. Holy fuck Riku’s mom is so hot! Man I wish I could get a better look at this girl...if only I had some binoculars!”

  


Sora then sticks his hand in one of his pockets and fishes out a small portable pair of binoculars. The spiky haired teen then uses the binoculars to get a better look at the naked woman near the river. Sora zooms in all the way with the binoculars magnification which is ten times magnification. The young teen managed to get a great view of Jane’s perky C cup jiggly tits and big long round hard pink nipples. Sora then unzipped his red jumpsuit and whipped his rock hard cock out and stroked it as he spied on Jane.

  


“Oh man this woman has a nice pair of titties! They look bigger than Alice’s tits but smaller than Yuffie’s. I haven’t spied on a naked woman in a week when I used my telescope to spy on Riku’s mom. Man I really love watching Riku’s mom’s naked body. I still have no idea how I’m going to get in between this woman’s legs though. Yuffie did say that the Pimpblade wielder can get anyone to sleep with them as long as they have the Pimpblade. But I should come up with a backup plan just in case though. Man she looks like she probably screams really loudly during sex.” Sora said while stroking his cock as he spied on Jane.

  


Jane then walked slowly into the river feeling the cold wet water on her naked body. She then dived under water a few times trying her best to get clean. But since there was no shampoo or soap it was a lot harder. Jane fondled with her perky tits as she started to get moist between her legs. After cleaning herself the best she could Jane then swam towards a boulder.

  


Jane then laid back on the boulder and spread her legs as wide as she could. The older woman then started to grope one of her tits as she used a banana she grabbed earlier to tease her cunt. Jane teased her hard nipple as she massaged the outer lips of her tight pussy. The young woman then slowly penetrated her tight wet fuck hole with the yellow skinned fruit. Jane moaned and screamed as she slowly fucked her pussy.

  


“Oh yeah baby fuck that banana hard! Goddamn I wish that was my cock inside that wet pussy! Mmmmmm I bet that bitch is tight in all her holes! Damn look at how those titties jiggle as she fucks that cunt! Oh man my cock is hard as a rock I usually only get this hard around Kairi and Yuffie! Yeah woman stick that banana all the way in your tight wet slit!” Sora said while stroking his hard dick as he watched Jane dildo her vagina.

  


Sora stroked up and down his now rock hard huge cock as he looked through his binoculars to spy on Jane. The young woman could be seen fingering her tight asshole while fucking her cunt. Jane then lifted both her legs and held them in the air with one arm before plunging the banana in her tiny tight asshole. The brunette woman then yelled in pain as she plunged the fruit inch by inch in her retcum. Sora quicked the speed of his stroking as he watched Jane fuck her small butthole with the banana.

  


“Holy fuck she must be really tight in her asshole she’s yelling pretty loudly down there! Man I wouldn’t mind popping her butt cherry right now. I hope she isn’t a complete virgin though no offense to Alice but I need some experienced sex. The only person I’ve fucked so far who wasn’t a virgin is Yuffie and I haven’t seen her since Olympus Coliseum. This girl will be my first older woman I’ve fucked. I haven’t seen a naked older woman since I spied on Riku’s mom masturbating. Before that I saw my own mom naked playing with herself. Mmmm then there’s also Kairi’s adopted mom...so fucking hot!”

  


Jane then slid the banana between her big bouncy breasts as she sucks and titty fucks the yellow fruit. Sora continues to stroke his rock hard diamond cock to the thought of fucking Jane hard. Jane then starts to deepthroat the banana as she titty fucks it faster and harder. Sora’s dick gets harder as he keep stroking it to the thought of Jane’s mouth swallowing his own banana. Jane then shoves as much of the banana down her throat as she can before gagging. Sora starts to massage his big balls as he keeps stroking to the sight of Jane masturbating.

  


“Oh man I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last before I shoot my huge load everywhere! Goddamn this woman is so hot I just want to suck on those big melons! Oh man she takes that banana like a fucking pro! I wonder if she goes for the coconuts as well? Because mine are full of cum right now and I’m going to end up with blue balls soon. Oh fuck me I’m getting really close now holy shit!” Sora said while stroking his cock and nearing an orgasm soon.

  


Jane then sits up and bends her knees before sticking the banana in her tight wet cunt. The older woman then starts to ride the banana slowly while groping her tits. Slowly sticking the fruit inch by inch in her small tight vagina. The brunette girl starts to moan and scream in pleasure as she fills her cunt up with the yellow fruit. Jane then shoves the whole banana all the way into her now soaking wet flesh hole until it could no longer be seen. The naked older brunette woman then takes the banana out of her pussy as she screams in pleasure. Jane then squirts a waterfall of pussy juice all over the boulder she was laying on before tossing the banana in the river. Jane then lays back down on the boulder while breathing heavily and playing with her tits.

  


“OH FUCK I’M GONNA CUM!!!” Sora said loudly but not loud enough to where Jane could hear him.

  


Sora then shot a huge load of cum from the top of the waterfall due to not having any sexual release since Wonderland. The teen boy then stood up and zipped up his red jumpsuit. He then put his binoculars back in his pocket. Sora then started to wonder how he was going to get Jane to have sex with him so he could close the world’s keyhole. The spiky haired teen boy was just about to leave from the waterfall when he ends up tripping and falling into the river.

  


“AAAHHH FUCK ME!!!” Sora yelled before hitting the river hard and causing a huge splash.

  


Sora’s body then starts to sink to the bottom of the river causing the boy to almost drown to death. Jane then sat up after hearing the huge splash in the river. The naked woman then dives into the river and rescues Sora before he drowns. Jane then sets Sora’s unconscious body on the boulder before sitting beside him. The brunette woman then gives Sora CPR before he starts coughing up water. Sora then starts to slowly open his eyes before he notices the beautiful naked woman in front of him which instantly gives him a boner.

  


“Are you alright?” Jane asked Sora in an English accent similar to Alice.

  


“Ugh...yeah I think so.” Sora said while his rock hard cock pitched a tent in his jumpsuit.   

  


“What are doing out here child? I didn’t think there was anyone else around here except for me.” Jane said while resting her hand near Sora’s bulge.

  


“Oh sorry about that I’ve been looking for my friends while my other friends are fixing our ship. We crash landed in this jungle a few hours ago. I must have slipped and fell into the river. My name is Sora by the way.” Sora told Jane while feeling his cock throb near her hand.

  


“Oh well I’m sorry to hear that Sora I hope you find your friends. My name is Jane Porter my father, I, and our guide Clayton are here to study the gorillas. I eventually met a man named Tarzan who apparently was raised by the gorillas here. I’m surprised to meet another human being here that is fluent in human language.”

  


“Nice to meet you Jane. So um stupid question but um...why are you naked?” Sora asked Jane while pretending he didn’t know the answer so he wouldn’t get in trouble.

  


“Oh my sorry about that! I was just taking a bath in the river since it’s the only way to get clean around here. I of course then started to get aroused and decided to play with myself. Oh sorry about that Sora I don’t know why I feel so forward around you. I’m usually very conscious about these things. I don’t think I’ve ever let another person see me naked before...except for Tarzan. But that was due to us fucking like rabbits of course. I’m not even sure if you are a virgin or not since we just met. On top of that you look pretty young. I have no idea what has gotten over me I wasn’t feeling like this earlier.” Jane said while feeling the effects of the Pimpblade.

  


“Oh no I’m not a virgin I’ve slept with four girls so far. I’m fourteen years old. Don’t worry most girls are like this around me you’re not the first. I’m just glad that you’re not a virgin I’ve only slept with one non virgin so far. Thanks for saving my life by the way.”

  


“Oh you’re quite welcome Sora. Oh wow you’ve slept with more people than me I’ve only slept with Tarzan. I can see why the girls would be all over you since you’re quite attractive.” Jane said while caressing Sora’s hair.

  


“Thanks. I've never been with an older woman before.” Sora said while blushing as Jane brushed the side of his boner in his pants.

  


“Oh really? I've never been with a younger guy myself. Maybe you can be my first? You know since I saved your life earlier.” Jane told Sora seductively while staring into his eyes and massaging his hard package.

  


“Oh fuck me that feels great Jane!” Sora said while feeling Jane rub his cock through his jumpsuit.

  


“Oh my you're pretty hard there Sora! How big are you handsome?” Jane asked Sora while teasing his cock.

  


“Uhn...ten inches last I checked.”

  


“Hmm I'll have to just take a look myself and see.” Jane said as she slowly unzipped Sora's red jumpsuit.

  


Jane unzipped Sora’s red jumpsuit and released his rock hard thick cock which nearly hit her mouth. The purple mushroom shaped head leaked precum as Sora’s dick stuck straight up in the air. Jane was amazed at how big and thick Sora’s young dong was. The young woman had never seen such a huge and thick cock before and had the urge to stick it in all her holes. Sora’s meat thermometer was as long as Jane’s arm and as thick as an energy can. The teen’s penis size and girth had increased as he leveled up with the Pimpblade.

  


“Holy fuck Sora your cock is HUGE and so THICK! I’ve never seen one this big before. Tarzan’s was only around eight inches long. No wonder the girls are all over you I want you inside me as well!” Jane said while staring at Sora’s sausage.

  


“Glad you like it. Yeah it’s been awhile since I’ve had any pussy I feel like I’m going through withdrawls. I’m starting to forget what one feels like. It’s been awhile since I’ve been this rock hard.” Sora said while holding his rock hard cock in his left hand.

  


“Well I could definitely help with that if you’d like Sora and I’m pretty tight as well. I haven’t gotten laid in awhile myself so we seem to be in the same boat. Plus I want to know what a huge thick young cock feels like. Just looking at that big mushroom shaped head is making my mouth water.” Jane said while staring at Sora’s precum leaking dick head.

  


“Oh please do!” Sora said with excitement.

  


Jane grabbed Sora's throbbing cock and felt how hard it was. Sora moaned in pleasure as he felt Jane stroke up and down his dick. The older woman then kissed the tip of Sora's penis. Jane then teased Sora by lightly licking the tip of his baby maker. The brunette woman then slowly popped the mushroom head in her mouth.

  


“Oh fuck Jane that feels so fucking good! Please don't stop!” Sora said while feeling Jane’s mouth on his mushroom head.

  


“Yeah Sora you like that? Damn your popsicle tastes so good in my mouth!” Jane said while sucking on Sora's tip.

  


Jane then shoved more of Sora's cock in her wet mouth. She then started to slowly put more of Sora's cock in her mouth inch by inch. Jane then bobbed her head up and down as she started to suck Sora off. The brunette woman managed to get half of Sora's jizz cannon down her throat before gagging. Jane then took Sora's huge balls out of his red jumpsuit before she started sucking on them.

  


“Oh fuck Jane you're so good at this!” Sora said while Jane sucked and licked his balls.

  


“Goddamn Sora you're so fucking huge! I can only get half of your willy down my throat. Your balls are really big as well. I can't wait to have you inside me.”

  


“Oh man me too Jane I need some pussy really badly it feels like I’m gonna explode anytime soon!”

  


“Well let’s spend some more time doing foreplay first before we do intercourse. Have you ever had sex in water before like in a river?”

  


“No but I’ve had shower sex before but not in a river, lake, ocean, or pool before. Is it fun?”

  


“Oh my yes it is very fun Sora I do it anytime I can. But now I want you to eat my pussy if you don’t mind. I did suck on your huge cock after all.” Jane said after laying on her back and spreading her legs.

  


“Of course I’ll eat your pussy I’m pretty good at it as well. Looks like you don’t shave it much.” Sora said as he lowered his face between Jane’s legs.

  


“No I like to keep it natural but I do trim it if it ends up getting too hairy but for the most part I keep it pretty bushy. Hope you don’t mind eating a hairy cunt though. It’s pretty wet from me sucking on your huge ass dick earlier.”    

  


“Never eaten a hairy vagina before.” Sora said while parting Jane’s thick pink wet lips.

  


Sora then started to lightly lick Jane’s wet and hairy dick sheath. The teen boy could then feel Jane's wetness on his tongue as he licked her. Jane moaned in pleasure each time she felt Sora’s tongue. The spiky haired teen then slipped his tongue between Jane's cunt folds. The fourteen year old boy then started to slowly tongue fuck Jane while tasting her juices.

  


Jane then started to moan while groping her tits. The young Pimpblade wielder then put his mouth over Jane’s slit before lightly sucking on it. Jane then squeezed her tits while yelling and moaning in pleasure as Sora continued to eat her out. The brunette boy then started to munch on Jane's wet carpet. Sora then penetrated Jane's tight asshole with his finger while munching on her beaver.

  


Jane then released a loud scream of pleasure while twisting her pink hard nipples. Sora continued to slowly fuck Jane's asshole while eating her dripping wet clit. Jane continued to scream in pleasure as Sora ate her out. Sora lightly chewed on Jane's pussy lips while fucking her asshole. The young teen then fucked Jane's asshole harder and faster as he ate her puss.

  


Jane then pressed her boobs together as she moaned in pleasure. Sora then stopped fucking Jane's asshole and then stuck two fingers in her pussy. Jane then screamed in pleasure as Sora started to fuck her tight hole. Sora then started to fuck the older woman hard with his two fingers. Jane yelled in pleasure before squirting hard.  

  


“OH...MY...GOD...FUCK...ME...HARDER...SORA...I...WANT... YOU...SO...MUCH!” Jane said as she wrapped her legs around Sora’s head and put her hands on his head to keep it on her pussy.

  


“GAH...UGH...URG...Jane!” Sora said while starting to choke and lose air between Jane’s legs.

  


“Uhn...Sora...fuck me!” Jane said as she came on Sora’s face hard almost drowning the boy with her cum. Much like Kairi, Yuffie, and Alice did when Sora ate them out.

  


“Gah...huff...huff...oh...boy...holy...shit ...that...was...good.” Sora said while laying on his back with his head between Jane’s legs. Panting and trying to catch his breath from all the licking he did to Jane.

  


“Oh fuck...That was amazing! Thank you Sora…” Jane said while playing with her pink nipples.

  


“You’re welcome Jane.”

  


“Hope you're not tired just yet Sora because we're just getting started stud.” Jane said while brushing a hand through his light brown hair.

  


“Nah I'm good. What else you had in mind?”

  


“Hmm...well I was hoping to titty fuck you, ride your cock with my asshole, and then have you fuck my pussy in the river. How's that sound?”

  


“Sounds good to me Jane I'm ready when you are!” Sora said before laying on his back.

  


Jane then wrapped her round jiggly tits around Sora’s erected key. Jane's big pink nipples were hard as a rock around Sora's dick. Jane then slowly slid her tits up and down around Sora's cock. Jane then kept stroking the boy’s hard dick with her boobs.

  


Jane then started stroking Sora's dick faster. She then licked the tip of Sora's hard member while titty fucking the boy. Sora’s mind then went numb from the older woman's skillful tongue and big tits. Jane then continued to stroke the boy with her cantaloupes. Jane then started to get wet at the thought of Sora squirting his cum on her body.

  


Jane continued to stroke Sora with her smooth jiggly tits. She then started to suck on Sora's mushroom head again. Jane tasted Sora's precum as her lips passed over the purple head. Jane then gobbled more of Sora's delicious teen cock. She then deepthroated Sora's hard dick while stroking him with her boobs.

  


Jane then started to bob her head up and down as she massaged Sora's young dick. Jane managed to get down to Sora's balls before gagging. The older woman then squeezed her boobs real tight around the boy’s hard member. Jane could feel precum on her cleavage as she kept stroking the horny teen. Sora was near the edge of cumming as he felt Jane's titties around his thick sausage.

  


“OH FUCK JANE I’M GONNA CUM!”

  


“Not yet Sora save it for my tight sweet pussy!” Jane said after she stopped titty fucking the young boy.

  


“What's next?”

  


“I'm going to ride your cock with my ass.”

  


“Hop on baby!”

  


“Oh I will stud muffin!” Jane said while winking and licking her lips.

  


Jane then straddled herself over Sora's hard cock before lowering her ass over the head. Jane then stopped as the huge head touched her tight asshole. She then rubbed her tight virgin hole over the mushroom head. Jane then slowly lowered her ass over Sora's thick hard cock. A surge of pain filled the woman's body as she lowered her ass on Sora's dick.

  


“OH FUCK ME SORA THIS HURTS SO GODDAMN MUCH!” Jane yelled while holding Sora's hands for support.

  


“Jane! Are you going to be OK?”

  


“Yeah I'll be fine just keep fucking me handsome!”

  


“Holy fuck you're tight!”

  


“I think you popped my butt cherry Sora.”

  


“Holy shit this feels great!”

  


Jane then continues to slowly bounce on Sora's baseball bat with her tight ass. She gets through the pain and eventually speeds up her bouncing. Sora starts to fuck Jane's asshole harder as she screams in pleasure. Sora then slaps Jane's ass cheeks as she rides his pecker. Jane yells in ecstasy as her bum is filled with Sora's rod.

  


“OH MY GOD SORA FUCK ME HARDER YOU SPIKY HAIRED SON OF A BITCH!” Jane yelled as Sora pounded her butthole.

  


“Oh fuck yeah Jane take that thick cock you naughty bitch!” Sora said while slapping Jane's ass.

  


“Oh fuck yes Sora fill my tight bum with your huge cock you sexy bastard!” Jane yelled while bouncing on Sora's dick.

  


“Goddamn that is one tight asshole!”

  


Jane quickens the pace of her riding as Sora's cock stretches her tight hole. Sora then grabs one of Jane's tits and sucks on her hard nipple. Jane moans as Sora teases her hard nipple and fucks her ass. Sora then starts to fill Jane's tight hole inch by inch with his thick cock. Sora's dick is about to blow as Jane continues to bounce up and down on it.

  


“JANE I'M GONNA CUM!” Sora yelled.

  


“No Sora save it for my pussy!” Jane said before getting off of Sora's dick.

  


“Alright but if I don't cum soon I'm going to get blue balls.”

  


“Don't worry Sora you'll be able to cum very soon.”

  


“You mentioned sex in the river?”

  


“Oh yes it's lots of fun! Do you have a condom? I don't want to get pregnant.”

  


“Yeah I do.” Sora said while holding a white condom.

  


“Excellent! Here let me help you with that and then will get started.” Jane said before taking the condom from Sora.

  


Jane then puts the condom on her mouth before putting it on Sora's cock. Sora then took his clothes off before getting in the river. Jane then joined the young boy in the river before nibbling on his neck. Jane then took Sora's dick in her hand and started stroking it. Sora started to moan and groan as he felt himself throb in Jane's hand.

  


Jane kissed Sora's forehead as she ran her other hand in his hair. Sora groped both of Jane's tits as she stroked him. Jane started to nibble on Sora's ear as she kept stroking him. Jane took Sora's condom covered cock and teased her pussy with it. Jane's cunt started to get wet each time Sora's head rubbed against her lips.

  


Jane then braced herself as she guided the hard dick between her legs. She then yelled in pain as the huge cock penetrated her tight vagina. After fifteen minutes of getting used to a cock being inside of her again Jane finally relaxed. Jane then wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and her legs around his back. Sora gripped Jane's ass cheeks as he slowly pumped his dick inside Jane's puss.

  


Jane moaned and groaned loudly as Sora filled her up with hard dick. Jane then slowly bounced up and down on Sora's massive 14 year old cock. Sora dug his nails into Jane's bum as he rammed into her pussy harder. Jane yelled in pure ecstasy before biting down on Sora's neck hard. Sora grabbed Jane's ass and fucked her pussy hard and fast with his huge rock hard cock.

  


Jane could feel most of Sora's throbbing member fill her abdomen as he kept fucking her. Sora felt Jane's tight pussy tighten around his manhood each time he penetrated her. Jane's tits rubbed against Sora's chest each time she bounced on his sausage. Jane then took one of her hands and lightly teased Sora's balls. She then grabbed his balls and massaged them as he kept pounding her.

  


Sora started to suck on Jane's tits as he kept fucking her hard. Jane then grabbed Sora by the shoulders and pulled him underwater with her. She then pushed herself as close to the boy as she could while feeling his cock fill her up.

  


“OH FUCK SORA I'M GONNA CUM YOU SPIKY HAIRED BASTARD!” Jane yelled after the two surfaced for air.

  


“OH GODDAMN JANE YOU FILTHY JUNGLE BITCH I'M CUMMING!” Sora yelled before shooting a huge load of cum inside the river after pulling out of Jane and taking the condom off.

  


“Oh wow Sora that was great I really needed that.” Jane said while wrapping her arms behind Sora's neck.

  


“Yeah me and you both.”

  


“I guess I should let you go back to finding your friends now Sora.”

  


“I really need to clean myself off first before I leave.”

  


“Same here. Maybe we can have a little more fun while we clean each other off?”

  


“Hell yeah baby I'm in! Plus I'm not sure if will ever see each other ever again.”

  


Sora and Jane then wash each other off the best they could in the river. In between cleaning each other off they would fondle each other. Sora would suck on Jane's tits, grope her ass, and finger pussy. Jane stroked Sora's cock, massaged his balls, and sucked on his dick. Sora then used his Pimpblade on Jane's pussy to close the world's keyhole.

  


Before Sora and Jane got dressed the teen boy used his phone to take a picture of Jane naked. After getting dressed Sora then went back to the gummi ship to regroup with Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy managed to get the ship fixed while Sora was gone. The three then boarded the ship before leaving Deep Jungle. Later on when Donald and Goofy went to bed Sora took out his phone and dialed Yuffie's number.

  


“ _Hello?_ ” Said a groggy female voice over the phone.

  


“ _Hey Yuffie! Is this a bad time?_ ”

  


“ _Hey Porcupine! No Sora I'll let you know when it's a bad time. It is pretty late over here though. What you up to cutie?_ ”

  


“ _Yeah sorry about that we just got done visiting a new world. We actually crashed into a jungle so we stayed there longer than usual. I had sex in a river though._ ”

  


“ _A river? I've only had sex in a pool and hot tub before. Speaking of which Spiky I've got some good places for us to fuck at. So next time you visit me you and I are going to have a lot of fun._ ”

  


“ _Oh yeah? Where at?_ ”

  


“ _The hotel I'm staying at silly! This place is huge Sora in case you forgot. My favorite places to fuck at is the pool area and gym._ ”

  


“ _I thought you weren't getting any sex though?_ ”

  


“ _I’m not but I meant when I did with Tifa and Cloud. I have more things to teach you Spiky but I'll skip it the next time you see me._ ”

  


“ _Well will be going back to Traverse Town soon._ ”

  


“ _Really? OH MY GOD YES I’M SO EXCITED! Now I won't be able to sleep._ ”

  


“ _I’ve really missed you more than anything Yuffie I can’t wait to see you in person again._ ”

  


“ _Aww me too Spiky! I’ve been thinking about you a lot when I masturbate._ ”

  


“ _So how are we going to hang out together?_ ”

  


“ _What do you mean sweetie?_ ”

  


“ _Didn’t you mention having sex with Aerith?_ ”

  


“ _Well yeah but after you fuck us both then you and I can spend time together._ ”

  


“ _Are you going to fuck Aerith as well?_ ”

  


“ _Ha! I wish I could but she probably wouldn't let me. Aerith seems to be heterosexual which is unfortunate. Since she has a sweet ass body. I'd do anything to be able to taste that flower of hers!_ ” Yuffie said while thinking about Aerith’s pussy.

  


“ _Couldn't I get her to do it with the Pimpblade?_ ”

  


“ _Unfortunately the Pimpblade doesn't work like that. It'll make her want to fuck you but not someone who doesn't have a Pimpblade. So she'll have sex with you but not with me since she likes dick and not pussy._ ”

  


“ _Damn! Never seen more than one girl fuck before._ ”  

  


“ _Well handsome if you can find Kairi then I'm pretty sure I can convince her to be in a threesome with us. And if you ever meet my friend Tifa then will definitely share your cock. I just know that she would love you!_ ”

  


“ _Are we going to do anything else together or just fuck?_ ”

  


“ _What? Of course we're going to do other things together Spiky! I don't want this relationship to just be based on sex. Even though originally it was supposed to be. But over time my feelings for you have really grown. There's not a moment in my life now when I don't think about you._ ”

  


“ _I always think about you as well Yuffie._ ”

  


“ _Maybe one day we can go see a movie together. Oh that would be the perfect time to teach you about public sex!_ ”

  


“ _Public sex? Wouldn't we get caught and get into trouble?_ ”

  


“ _Duh Spiky that's the whole point of public sex to begin with. The risk of getting caught which makes it even hotter. You still have a long ways to go when it comes to sex my horny little padawan. But I'm still very proud of you either way. You definitely have progressed a lot further than I thought you would have._ ”

  


“ _Thanks Yuffie! I couldn't have done it without such a great teacher like you._ ”

  


“ _Geez Sora why don't you kiss my ass even more I think you might have missed a spot!_ ” Yuffie said while giggling.

  


“ _Well I would but you're kinda far away right now._ ”

  


“ _Oh don't tempt me Spiky because I might actually make you do it! By the way you probably don't know this but I'm pretty flexible...Especially in bed. I go to yoga class every week as well. I have some yoga pants that I wear which you might like. It seems to give Leon a boner even if he tries to hide it. So I must be doing something right._ ”

  


“ _Yeah you have an amazing fat round jiggly ass!_ ”

  


“ _Oh please Porcupine it’s not THAT big!_ ” Yuffie said while blushing.

  


“ _It’s big but not too big it doesn’t have stretch marks or anything. But goddamn I just want to stick my cock in it every time I see it jiggle. It’s so fucking hot!_ ”

  


“ _Oh my god shut up you’re making me blush and getting me wet!_ ”

  


“ _Really? How wet exactly?_ ”

  


“ _Are we seriously doing this right now?_ ”

  


“ _Why not? You’re the one who said we should try phone sex soon._ ”

  


“ _Well yeah but you’re going to see me soon as well and depending how far away you are it shouldn’t take too long. We should save it for a time when you and I won’t be able to have sex together._ ”

  


“ _But Yuff my cock is rock hard right now!_ ” Sora said while feeling hard in his red jumpsuit.

  


“ _No Spiky I want you to save your cum for when you and I finally fuck again I want every single drop from your dick!_ ”

  


“ _Aww but Yuffie I’m really horny and you’re so fucking sexy!_ ”

  


“ _Duh of course I'm sexy but you can't cum yet. If you do you'll be sorry!_ ”

  


“ _How?_ ”

  


“ _Oh trust me Spiky you DON’T want to find out!_ ”

  


“ _What are you going to do rape me with a strapon?_ ”

  


“ _I’m not going to tell you just know that whatever it is you’re not going to like it. Now be a good boy and don’t cum yet OK?_ ”

  


“ _Damn you sound like Kairi now she told me something similar._ ”

  


“ _What can I say? Great minds just think alike._ ”

  


“ _I still need to stroke though! Come on Yuff don’t be cruel!_ ”

  


“ _I’m not being cruel sweetheart I promise you that! I just want you to save your cum for when we finally fuck again. You cum so much that I want you at your best when we have sex. Look I’ll compromise with you. You can stroke and I’ll rub but neither of us can cum...alright Spiky?_ ”

  


“ _Well I’m gonna be horny as hell but I guess it’s better than nothing._ ”

  


“ _Don’t worry when we finally have sex together it will be worth it I promise! Besides you won’t be the only one who will be horny._ ”

  


“ _Goddamn Yuffie my cock is throbbing!_ ” Sora said while holding his throbbing cock in his left hand. 

  


“ _Oh yeah Spiky? Well my pussy is soaking wet right now! Wish your cock was pounding it this very second._ ” Yuffie said while rubbing her wet cunt.

  


“ _Holy fuck Yuffie I want your mouth to slide up and down my rock hard dick!_ ” Sora said while stroking his hard pulsating cock.

  


“ _Oh fuck Sora stick that huge dong of yours between my thick jiggly ass cheeks you spiky haired weasel!_ ” Yuffie said while teasing her vagina with one finger.

  


“ _Holy fuck Yuffie I just want to fuck those big ass titties of yours right now!_ ” Sora said while stroking and feeling precum leak from his mushroom head.

  


“ _Oh god Sora your cock is so fucking huge it's stretching my tight little pussy!_ ”

  


“ _Oh yeah Yuff take that big dick in all of your naughty little holes!_ ” Sora said while stroking faster.

  


“ _Oh fuck Sora fill my ninja holes with your thick white cum!_ ” Yuffie said while sliding up and down her wet slit.

  


“ _Oh yeah Yuff swallow all of my white hot cum down your throat!_ ”

  


“ _Oh Sora you're so thick I don't think you'll fit between my legs!_ ”

  


“ _Oh yeah Yuffie you naughty little ninja take my thick cock!_ ”

  


“ _Oh fuck Sora your dick is so huge in my little pussy!_ ”

  


“ _Goddamn Yuffie you're so fucking tight!_ ”

  


“ _Oh god Sora please don’t stop you spiky haired bastard!_ ” Yuffie said while fucking herself with two fingers.  

  


“ _HOLY FUCK I’M GOING TO CUM YUFFIE!_ ”

  


“ _SORA NO YOU BETTER NOT CUM SPIKY OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!_ ” Yuffie said after she stopped playing with herself.

  


“ _OK I’ll stop...Holy shit now I’m gonna have blue balls._ ” Sora said after he stopped stroking his cock.

  


“ _Don’t worry you won’t suffer alone I’ll be suffering as well. But I promise it will be worth it once we see each other again. You already know that I’m worth it._ ” Yuffie said while playing with her tits.

  


“ _Your tight teen body is always worth it to me Yuffie._ ”

  


“ _It’s going to be even more worth it once you see me. Oh man Spiky I’m getting pretty tired over here._ ” Yuffie said while yawning.

  


“ _Can you spare a few more minutes to talk to me? I’m not sleepy right now so I can’t really go to sleep yet._ ”  

  


“ _Sure thing Porcupine I’ll talk to you till I fall asleep. Can’t stay up too late or I’ll sleep in tomorrow and miss your arrival._ ”

  


“ _So what do you wanna do when I get to Traverse Town?_ ”

  


“ _Well obviously have sex after you’re done fucking me and Aerith._ ”

  


“ _Good grief Yuffie you’re going to drain me!_ ”

  


“ _That’s the plan handsome! So you better bring lots of elixirs so you’ll be able to have the energy to keep up with me. I plan on having hours and hours of sex with you Spiky. I want you to be drained of so much cum that you won’t be able to cum until the next day. I want to know that I was the best lay that you ever had and will ever have._ ”

  


“ _But Yuffie you’re already my favorite sex partner and so far have given me the best sex I’ve ever had yet. You seem to be getting more and more confident as time goes by._ ”

  


“ _Well I was pretty confident before but also conscious about my looks like I told you when I first met you. But being around you and talking to you has helped with my self esteem. Just try to help me from ending up being too cocky though._ ”

  


“ _Don’t worry Yuffie I’ll make sure your ego doesn’t get too big...like your sweet sexy ass._ ”

  


“ _You sure do love my butt don’t you Spiky?_ ” Yuffie said while giggling.

  


“ _You bet your sweet shinobi ass I do. Can’t help it Yuff the way it jiggles when you pretty much do anything but stand still is hypnotic._ ”

  


“ _Wow most people talk about my boobs jiggling whenever I move around. You’re the first to notice my sixteen year old ass. So I guess you're into girls butts and not boobs huh Sora?_ ”

  


_“I’m into a girl’s whole body actually especially tits, pussy, and ass for sure. Your ass is just really perfect to me it’s big, round, and jiggly but not too big. Not even Kairi’s ass is as good as yours it’s not flat but it’s not really big either. Plus her tits are an upper B almost a C. Really the only good thing about Kairi’s body is her tight pussy. She is cute though and I still care about her alot and no offense but you got her beat Yuffie._ ”

  


“ _Oh come on Sora don’t be too hard on Kairi she still looks hot to me. Honestly on a scale I’d put her at a 5.5 out of 10 for sure. Sure she looks short, has small tits, small ass, and isn’t very experienced. But give her time and she could end up being really hot in about a year or two. Her ass and tits might end up filling out really nicely by then. Plus if I could ever get the chance to tutor her on sex I know I could make her a goddess in bed just like me._ ”  

  


“ _Who taught you about Sex Yuffie?”_  

  


“ _My friend Tifa the girl I told you about before. She taught me everything I know about sex. And everything else I just learned about through porn._ ”  

  


“ _I had sex ed class but I didn’t really pay attention I just goofed off with my friend Riku. I watched porn as well but I didn’t learn anything from it I just jacked off to it. Anything I learned about sex I learned it from you._ ”  

  


“ _Yeah I had sex ed class as well but it only taught me the basics and nothing else. Tifa is the only one who really taught me about sex. Well Spiky maybe once you graduate from my class I might give you a really good graduation present._ ”  

  


“ _Oh yeah? Like what?_ ”  

  


“ _It’s a secret Porcupine if you wanna know what it is then you’ll have to graduate my sex class first. And right now you’re less than fifty percent done with it._ ”  

  


“ _Are you naked Yuffie?_ ”  

  


“ _Of course I am Spiky! You should know by now that I always sleep naked. Are you?_ ”  

  


“ _No but my cock is out and now soft._ ”  

  


“ _Man look at that you won’t even get naked for your own girlfriend what a shame Spiky! After all the things I do for you like teach you about sex, let you pop my butt cherry, have phone sex with you, and send you nude pics to masturbate to._ ”  

  


“ _Girlfriend? Wait Yuffie since when were we in a relationship? I don’t remember that._ ”  

  


“ _I thought you already knew Sora. I mean I told you that I loved you, we’ve spent a lot of time together, you’re my best friend, and we had sex. I figured we could form a relationship together and hopefully convince Kairi to form a threeway relationship with us. And if for some reason this fails and doesn’t work out then we can fall back on just being FWB instead. Plus if we each find someone that we find ourselves more compatible with romantically we can just part ways. But I’m hoping it won’t come to that because I really do love you a lot Spiky!_ ”

  


“ _I love you as well Yuffie but I think it might be a better idea if we actually sat down and talk about this together. I mean relationships are pretty serious things not like marriage or having a child but still pretty important. Not to mention we haven’t been on a date yet either._ ”

  


“ _Yeah you’re probably right Porcupine we should definitely talk about this first. Oh a date huh? Hmm well maybe once you come and see me then we can go on a date? I’ll even wear something really nice for you as well. Maybe if Kairi will agree to our three way relationship we can have a small little family together._ ”

  


“ _Like polygamy?_ ”

  


“ _Yeah pretty much but I’m not into marriage so I hope you don’t plan on wanting to get married Spiky. Where are you from again by the way?_ ”

  


“ _Nah I’m not interested in marriage either and I’m not really sure about Kairi. I’m from Destiny Islands which is a group of islands surrounded by a bunch of water. We’ve got tropical weather, sand, and ocean._ ”

  


“ _Oh wow I love beaches! I don’t come from Traverse Town my original home world was taken from that bitch Maleficent several years ago. Radiant Garden was nice and everything but I think I’d rather move in with you and Kairi. If you think you can handle two girls at once everyday that is._ ”

  


“ _Sure but you’d have to wait till after I graduate high school and move out of my parents house first._ ”   

  


“ _Sora as far as I’m concerned you’re more than worth the wait plus I have to get through high school myself. I do however want offspring though._ ”

  


“ _You want kids?_ ”

  


“ _Of course I do Porcupine...well a kid. I think I’d make a pretty good mother if you ask me. Man if I had a cock and a pussy I’d knock Kairi up as well. But I’ll leave that job up to you Spiky._ ”

  


“ _You want me to impregnate both you and Kairi?_ ”

  


“ _Well of course but obviously not at the same time. I doubt you’d be able to handle more than one pregnant girl. Kairi can go first though._ ”

  


“ _I think it’s a little too early to be talking about children Yuffie._ ”

  


“ _Well duh Sora it’s not like I want you to fill me up with your seed right now. Though if I recall correctly you did get turned on by the image of me pregnant with a round tummy. I’m just saying…_ ”

  


“ _You said you wanted me to impregnate you._ ”

  


“ _That's true I did but I was trying to see what would get you hard as well. I wasn't really being serious about it. Though I'm sure I'd still look fuckable with a round belly. Oh man Kairi would look adorable pregnant!_ ”

  


“ _You’d just want me to jack off on your pregnant tummy._ ”

  


“ _Well I'd hope you'd still cum inside me even after you knock me up. OK Spiky I need to go to bed it's pretty late over here._ ”

  


“ _Aaawww man!_ ”

  


“ _Don't worry babe you'll see me soon I promise. Goodnight Sora I love you!_ ”

  


“ _Goodnight Yuffie I love you as well!_ ”

  


Sora then hung up his phone before falling asleep. The young teen would need his rest for the next day. Because the young shinobi had a full day's worth of activities for them. Which of course included a lot of sex.

  


**To Be Continued…**

  


**Next Time Episode 8: Traverse Town**


End file.
